Stuck
by NoelleFord1
Summary: To Yuna, Tidus is nothing but a dream, being with him would be nothing more then a fairy tale. But while cooped up with each other throughout the summer, Tidus' hatred towards Yuna forms into something more... something much more. Redone. TidusYuna.
1. Keeping A Promise

**STUCK**

_By. NoelleFord1_

Summary: AUTo Yuna, Tidus is nothing but a dream, being with him would be nothing more then a fairy tale. But while cooped up with each other throughout the summer, Tidus' hatred towards Yuna forms into something more... something much more. TidusxYuna. R&R!

**Chapter 1.**

**Keeping A Promise.**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

A young girl with chestnut colored hair piped her head up, grabbing onto her telephone, her bi-colored jade and cerulean eyes opening without haste,

"… Hello?" She answered, caressing her eyes, exhaustingly.

"Yuna? This is Auron." An abyssal voice said.

It _was_ Auron. Yuna knew Auron from when she was just a youngster. He aided her father on his pilgrimage, "Well, I don't know if you'll actually _enjoy_ what I'm going to tell you, considering Tidus didn't at all."

Tidus? Why was Auron talking about Tidus?

"What… is it?" Yuna inquired, still wiping dormancy from her eyelids.

"Well. The three of us; You, Tidus, and I, are going to be together _all_ summer. I _assured_ Jecht and Braska that I'd make sure the two of you didn't get in any trouble… I want to keep that promise." Auron responded in clarification. This was when Yuna's mind start screaming.

_Her_ stuck ALL summer with the most popular boy in school? But he _hated_ her, or so she thought. And she hated him. Ok, so he was cute. Big deal. He was a jock, that's what ruined _everything_.

"You will be staying at Tidus' house in Zanarkand." Auron continued, "And I _suggest_ the two of you solve your differences, since you will be _stuck_ with each other for the ENTIRE summer."

Yuna hinted a note of scoffing in Auron's voice. Did he find this quite the amusement?

Of _course_ he did. The two were from entirely different worlds, and Tidus despised people who dressed average. Or so Yuna thought.

"Tidus' address is 1467 Zanarkand Drive. I expect to see you there at six tonight. Bring your clothes and other things you might be needing…" Auron said, simply, and hung up. Yuna was fuming at the surprise. Since _when_ did Auron promise Jecht and Braska?

Yuna had only one word for this; complete insanity. She grabbed a notebook and wrote the following things that would go wrong tonight:

1. Tidus will be a total jerk.

2. Auron will leave me alone with Tidus, for sure.

3. I will cry if Tidus says anything mean (it seems to happen a lot)

4. Tidus and I will fight all night.

5. I'll end up blushing when he talks to me… if he ever even _will._

**End Of First Chapter.**


	2. Antagonism Of Staying With Freak Eyes

-

-

Author's Notes:

Hello my dear friends! So here's the scoop; Yunie's stuck with Tidus for the ENTIRE summer, and she HATES him (because he's a jock, and very popular.) The only thing she could possibly admire about him is his good looks (who wouldn't agree that Tidus is adorable?) but the good question is, how will Tidus treat her? He makes fun of her at school, with his girlfriend, Dona. But will he do the same, or will they become 'friends', which could possibly lead into something more? Please read and leave your comments in your reviews!

Million thanks,

-Noelle

-

-

-

**Chapter 2.**

**Antagonism Of Staying With Freak Eyes.**

**RING. RING. RING.**

A golden haired teenager with azure colored eyes lifted his head up, laboriously, and slammed his fist against his alarm clock that visually read the time as 5:30 P.M. This young teenage boy was known as Tidus. Also labeled by a "jock" or "star blitzball player". Lots of young girls would label him as "blazing hot" or a "hottie". Yet he only found interest in one girl…

_Dona._

The tall amber colored haired girl that was known as "arousing" to the guys in the school. Tidus hadn't known that Dona was _cheating_ on him though. It was none other than Seymour Guado; the beryl color haired boy with the piercing bluish-silver eyes that was fawn of Dona since kindergarten. Tidus has always despised Seymour, just because of his attitude towards him. If Tidus could, he'd take his precious time to _kill_ Seymour, or at least _hurt_ him.

Tidus stretched and without haste, he rubbed his mink blue eyes, heading towards the bathroom. He slept in, and Auron and Yuna were going to arrive in thirty minutes.

Tidus did _not_ like Yuna; every single detail about her made him cringe. Her dissimilar eyes, and her _horrifying _reputation. Dona _hated_ Yuna. This gave Tidus every possible right to hate her also. Well, at least that's what Tidus cogitated.

Speaking of Dona, Tidus' telephone was ringing off the hook. He figured this would be Dona; he was decisively _incorrect_; it was Wakka, his best friend, also known as "school jock".

"Hey Wakka." Tidus said, in an nonchalant tone. He was _hoping_ it was going to be none other than Dona. He wondered what Wakka wanted, he _never_ called for just a little "chit-chat".

"So, I heard you have to be cooped up with Yuna all summer, ya?" Wakka asked. Tidus sighed, slightly annoyed; was it _all ready_ all over? He didn't crave for a "loser" reputation. That's what Yuna's known for; all of his friends _hate_ her. He wasn't too positive about Wakka, but he _knew_ Dona and Gippal did.

"Yeah, man. It stinks, doesn't it? Auron is _making_ me." Tidus mumbled, enraged with the entire idea of her being in _his_ house, and why did Auron like Yuna, anyways? He didn't get it. Yuna was just another big _oddball_ in the crowd. Especially with those bi-colored eyes… how weird.

"Oh, ya. I bet, you hate her, don't ya?" Wakka asked. Tidus' eyes rolled. Wakka _was_ a genius for figuring that out so quickly. Not really, more likely he was very stalled. Tidus has always hated Yuna. _Always_. She was so different than everyone else; this made her a complete _freak_.

"Nah." Tidus responded, sarcastically. This conversation was getting senseless. But his senses acted up when someone agilely knocked on his front door. "Damn, I gotta go. That _freaks_ here." He murmured, he wasn't looking forward to any of this riff-raff. He was conjectured to be kind to Yuna. Yet, he could barely see himself saying anything but "freak" and "loser", and "screw off bitch". He _has_ to get over that.

He hung up the phone before Wakka could respond to a word he said. Tidus waited impatiently for the person to knock again, that was to verify if he was hearing things or not. Distressingly, he heard it once again. This was _not_ his plan of fun; staying with the school loser for the _entire_ summer? He couldn't even stand her at school!

He jogged up to the door, and as if he was in "slow motion" he turned the door knob. There she stood; Yuna. She was wearing khaki colored long boy-shorts with a leather belt inserted, along with a sky-blue colored halter top. Her hair was up in a high-ponytail as if she didn't feel like messing with it in the heat. Her make up was perfect. She wore much eye-liner, but it looked flawless, along with her much-applied mascara.

All this amused Tidus a bit. Did she actually look a bit… _attractive?_

His eyes caught onto her's. They were staring directly into his cerulean blue eyes. Tidus remember these eyes from school. The sapphire and jade eyes that always were in complete tears when Dona said something snotty, or if Tidus agreed.

Without saying a word, he allowed her to come in, his stomach was tightened a bit from how beautiful she looked. It made him feel uneasy, but he then had to remember _who_ she was; she was Yuna, the _oddball_, Dona's rival, Tidus' rival.

Yuna didn't say a thing to Tidus, nor did Tidus say a thing to Yuna. Yuna couldn't help but become completely abashed by Tidus' looks. He was perfect-looking, gorgeous, _hot_ stuff. But, he was with Dona, and undoubtedly he _hated_ Yuna.

There was another knock on the door, making Yuna twitch a bit. Tidus caught eye of this; she was very _peculiar_ but it seemed like everything he saw in her, close-up, made him tingle strangely. Did he not see this side of Yuna before?

Auron was the one at the door. He was wearing his usual ruby colored trench-coat. Tidus folded his arms, as if enraged by Auron's sudden arrival,

"Hello." He said, artlessly, and lifted an eye brow to the looks Tidus and Yuna had smacked across their faces. Tidus was busy still trying to figure out why Yuna appealed to him so much right now. Yuna was trying to figure out why Tidus kept looking at her with a gentle look in his eyes, for once. "I see you two solved your problems." Auron said. This made Tidus' head boil, thoughts were moving across his mind… _evil_ thoughts. Yeah, like he was actually going to be cursed with the presence of Yuna for the entire summer,

"We didn't solve _anything_." Tidus grumbled grinding his teeth together. Auron didn't do anything, but chuckle, slightly. Yuna was now looking down, sadly. She _knew_ Tidus had his own "reputation" to look after. She didn't want to get in the way.

"Well. Since I'll be staying in this house, I call the bedroom." Auron added without any hesitation. Tidus' eyes went immensely large. Was Auron _crazy_? Then where was _he_ supposed to sleep? The laundry room?

"Where am _I_ suppose to sleep then, old man?" Tidus asked in anger. Auron looked over at the living-room with a small, but yet invisible grin on his face. Tidus had a _atrocious _feeling about that. Was Auron trying to force him to sleep in the same room as Yuna?

"The couch, and Yuna, you will sleep on the other." Tidus just gaped at Auron, his jaw dropped. How could he _make_ Tidus sleep in the same room as Yuna? Tidus shook his head, rashly. Like he was actually _going_ to! This old man couldn't just make him do anything! Especially sleep with a loser,

"Heck no! I'm not sleeping in the same room as _her_." Tidus found himself saying, but little did he know he would soon regret saying that. Just the way he emphasized "her". He didn't dare to look over at Yuna, because he knew she was going to cry. She _always_ cries. Even as a kid, Tidus _never_ cried _that_ much.

Yet Tidus had no clue on _why_ Yuna seemed to break down and cry so much. It's not like Tidus cared, though. She was nothing more then another lowlife, a loser, an oddball. Staying in the same house is hell, yet sleeping in the same room? That's triple-hell!

It's not as if Yuna was enjoying it either. She dreaded coming here, and with Tidus' behavior she couldn't stand to be insulted one bit anymore. If she was going to stay with him, she would _have_ to fight back. If she didn't, he'd just continue doing it.

"Yes you _are_ sleeping in the same room as _her_." Auron argued and folded his arms. Tidus couldn't help but break out into a tantrum; something he always seemed to do when Auron was around, who knows exactly _why_? Maybe because he just hated the way Auron seemed to know everything, and boss him around _constantly._

"Yeah, what-ever! Auron, you can't _make_ me! Who would wanna be sleeping in the same room as freak eyes over here, anyways?" This about killed half of Yuna's self-esteem. She _knew_ she had two different colored eyes, and that's what Dona used to always taunt her about. She couldn't help but glare at Tidus, her eyes were watering with agony.

Tidus didn't even dare to look at her again. He didn't know it now, but soon enough _freak eyes_ would be the best thing that ever happened to him.

Especially when he realizes how she _really_ is.

"You would." Auron said under his breath, and started heading towards the other room, "I hope you have fun because you'll be with her _all_ summer."

-

**End Of Chapter.**


	3. Fed Up With Caring

Author's Notes: Yeah my friends, check out the name of the chapter. It's just like the song. Yuna wants Tidus to realize how extraordinary she really is, and what a dope he's been for being such a jerk to her for so many years! Let's see what happens! Thanks for the reviews, but remember to review after this chapter! JUST HIT GO! Hehe.

-Noelle & Chloe'.

-

-

-

**Chapter 3.**

**Fed Up With Caring**

Tidus lifted an eye brow as Auron strolled out of the room, as buoyant as you can get. He didn't comprehend it at all. Here he was stuck with the biggest fruitcake at Besaid High, and Auron didn't have a care in the world. It's as if he _planned_ it. It was evil. _Very_ evil.

Tidus looked over at Yuna, who had the most grotesque in just her expression. How was _he_ to deal with this harebrained loser for the rest of the summer. The rest of the summer was about three months! Three months with Yuna? Tidus about fainted then and there.

Yuna's thoughts were not antithetic. She thought she would die, veritably. Stuck with Tidus for the entire summer? It was going to be living-hell. For so many loathsome years has she crushed over his attractive semblance, but yet for so many years has she loathed his selfish attitude towards her, so many years of being teased and taunted by him and Dona. Life couldn't get any worse then the boy you've had a mad crush on for eternity to be picking on you. I'm sure everyone's experienced it once; that alluring, blue eyed boy that you can't get your iris' off taunted you, and you most-likely cried all night. Yuna couldn't help it. Sure enough was enough, but with Tidus, it was _impossible_ to be normal around him. He was so gorgeous; every single detail about him. His beautiful golden hair, his fascinating azure colored eyes, his appealing smile bringing out his stainless teeth which was nothing but adorable, his perfectly fitted body that was bronzed in a beautiful tan color, and last but most definitely not least, his enchanting voice. Yevon, did Yuna love his voice! It was so soft, and always sounded like he cared about everyone in the world. _Except_ for Yuna.

Tidus seemed to ignore her completely in school, that is, until she becomes Dona's next victim. Ah, yes, you've probably experienced it also; miss popular picking on you. Dona _was_ miss popular. She had absolutely everything on the earth, including the perfect boy, Tidus. Tidus was fond of Dona since about sixth grade, when he grabbed her backside during Math. But no matter how much Yuna would try to get Tidus to look at her, his eyes were always facing Dona, _always_. Sure, Tidus had tons of girlfriends, but everyone in the school had the undergo that Dona and Tidus were meant for each other. Yuna was invisible. She's not necessarily the most gorgeous girl in the school, but she's had her share of boyfriends; one in factor was non other than Seymour Guado. Seymour doesn't hang with the popular crowd, but he's a rather nice lad once you get to know him. There's another reason for Tidus to have enmity towards Yuna; he _hated_ Seymour, and Seymour _hated_ him. Who knows why? Most-likely because Seymour was a fan of the "anti-jock" club. That's right, they even have a little club they share. Yuna's proud to be a member of that club. Maybe that's another reason why Tidus hates her. He knows she's involved with it.

So it is so. Yuna doesn't know why she still does, but she admires Tidus' features. That's right, folks. Even if his voice is as rash as possible, or he's taunting her; she loves it, adores it. Yet Tidus has no comprehension of it, and if he did, he'd probably keep his distance from her. He'd get the impression of what you call _obsession_. Fortunately, Yuna hasn't ever told anyone about her little crush; only her best friend who would _never_ rat on her, Lulu.

Lulu is a great friend. She might have some abnormalities, some differences, including her gothic type of style. But she's still the nicest person you will ever meet. Strangely, Wakka, one of the school jocks has his hazel eyes set on her. Yuna _has_ always befriended Wakka; one of the only jocks that has a heart.

Tidus, who is what you _would_ call "heartless" was just staring into space, conceivably hoping that the summer would end if he just stood there with his hands gracefully in his pockets. He then noticed Yuna's eyes darting towards him. This made his heart jump slightly. The look she gave him; it was more of a puppy-dog look, as if crying "don't hurt me", Tidus found it rather funny though, funny enough for him to crack a laugh.

Hearing the laugh made Yuna lift an eye brow stunned that he would _laugh_ at a time like this; a crises. Yuna remained speechless though. What could one possibly say when the hottest guy at Besaid High starts laughing for no apparent reason?

Tidus stopped laughing, realizing he looked like a total idiot. The room was filled with complete silence, well, more like _tension_. He wanted to break it by calling her a "queer" or a "freak" or something like that. But something tingled inside, telling him that it was a humongous no-no.

As for Yuna, in about seventh grade she made a comment to Tidus. This just triggered him to make fun of her. So now, Yuna will not talk to Tidus, mañana. It's sad isn't it? How one girl has to keep her mouth closed forever because she doesn't want to get tormented.

Tidus wanted to say something; anything. He desired to speak to her, yet he didn't want to taunt her… _weird_. Now why is it that he didn't want to taunt her? Regularly he would enjoy it, even look-forward to it; just to see that look of sadness in her facial expression. Yet, not once in his lifetime has he felt regret for doing it; until now.

_Why? _Why was he regretting it now? Why did he feel so guilty? Maybe it's because he's forced to stay with her alone now. He knew Auron's plan; he was going to leave him with Yuna. _Say_ something, anything. Tidus thought. What was he suppose to say though? For years he's treated this girl like dirt, and now he has to start literal conversation with her!

"Looks like this is the way it's gonna be from now on."

Wow did that come out wrong. Tidus _definitely_ regretted saying that. Especially because it sounded like someone was gagging him, and well there's another reason; Yuna didn't reply. Well he knew she wasn't going to. Heck, she probably thinks he'll backfire on her. So Tidus forced the words to come out,

"What's wrong with you, freak eyes?"

He could only think one word for this insult… _damn._

Damn was right! He had just broken Yuna's heart, and yet his own. He confirmed to himself that he wouldn't say anything to her to insult her. The guilt started welting up inside him as Yuna's eyes filled with water.

"Those… _are_ colored contacts, right?"

Tidus asked, cocking his eye brows, just _begging_ for Yuna to _not_ cry. If she cried, Auron would come and give Tidus a huge lecture on "respecting Yuna" and blah, blah, blah. It was far to late though, Yuna's eyes were already diluted. She didn't say a word, but yet slightly shook her head. She shook it enough for Tidus to see though.

"Whoa! So you _really_ have those freakish colored eyes?"

Tidus asked, tilting his head trying to see her eyes, which were being hid by her hands. He didn't realize it, but his voice was actually _gentle_. Yet his comments were nothing but flames; _much_ flame.

'Freak Eyes' just happened to be the nickname Dona made up for Yuna in sixth grade when she moved to Besaid. Thereafter, everyone seemed to call Yuna that, including Dona and her followers, which enumerated Tidus, of course.

"Hmm,"

A deep, and somewhat dark voice said. It was none other than Auron, and he was coming from the kitchen with tons of cook books in his hands,

"You… cook?"

Tidus asked, but his voice seemed to crack at 'cook'. The sudden difference in his voice made Auron laugh, silently. All he could come up with for an excuse was _puberty._ He shook his head after the moment,

"You wouldn't find _me_ cooking in one million years. What about you?"

Tidus shook his head immediately. As he did, he thought he heard a small giggle come from Yuna's mouth; maybe he was fantasizing. Auron all ready had Tidus' telephone in his hands,

"Pizza sounds good, hmm?"

Auron solicited with a boxy, yet warm smile placed on his lips. Both of the seventeen year olds bobbed their hands in unison.

"Well while I'm ordering the pizza, why don't you show Yuna around, Tidus?"

Auron suggested. Tidus' teeth clanked together. Auron was trying to get _every_ excuse to make him suffer! Just _standing_ by Yuna was a living-hell, but _speaking_ to her? That's one hundred percent _more_ pain. Tidus cringed casually and looked over at Yuna,

"Come on."

He murmured in frustration. Yuna said nothing but followed behind him, _far_ behind him. By time Tidus got to back yard, Yuna was far behind still. She finally caught up though, making Tidus' eyes roll,

"Where were you, … slow ass?"

Tidus asked. The words rolled off his tongue, and he thought it sounded kind of "cool" for some strange reason. Yuna didn't think so though, she found it a complete insult, and insanity hit it's best,

"Excuse me, I'm not the _star_ player of the blitzball team, I don't have the best speed skills, so I apologize."

Tidus literally jumped up. Did she just _say_ something? He felt his eyes go colossal as he just stared in complete belief at Yuna. She… _talks?_ Wow! This made another singular thought run through Tidus' ditzy, yet, powerful mind… _shit._

"Well you don't have to go PMS on me, geez."

Tidus muttered under his breath, but Yuna heard it,

"I'm not. You're the one who was going PMS on _me_."

Tidus faced her, and he could feel the heat rising up. He was about to just explode on her. He was baffled and yet _extremely_ mad. Yuna has _never_ spoke up to him, never insulted him either. What's going on here?

"What are you, trying to fit in all of a sudden?"

Tidus enquired. He noticed Yuna's face was entirely flushed… she was blushing? Tidus didn't get it. Who _blushes_ when they're insulting someone, or standing up for themselves?

"I would _never_ want to fit in with your group, Tidus. I'm not like that. I don't _care_ about popularity, nor do I care what you, or anyone else thinks of me."

Yuna responded, with much hatred enclosed in her tone. She, herself, had no idea where these insults were coming from. Then again, maybe she really didn't like Tidus anymore, maybe she put It all behind her. _Possibly._ But somewhat she could feel tears rising onto her cheeks, and she knew if Tidus saw them, he'd torment her even more, so she did what she should've done a _long_ time ago…

She ran.

-

END OF CHAPTER.

So she ran, huh? Well I support her! Sorry if Tidus is being a big stuck-up ass hole, he just doesn't know Yuna yet. He thinks she's the big loser that everyone hates, you know? When everyone doesn't really, and he's just over reacting. Anyways next chapter the break-up of him and Dona… how does he find out? SEE NEXT CHAPTER! (Give me those reviews now, and I'll update sooner!)

-Chloe & Noelle.


	4. Anguish and Possible New Attractions

Author's Notes: My dearest best friend (lol), how ya'll doing? I just watched the movie 'Million dollar baby' and to tell the truth I was getting bored so I decided to update one of my beloved stories! Anyways like I said before this is the chapter where Tidus finds out about Dona's affair. And maybe Tidus will actually NOTICE Yuna's good looks this chapter? MAYBE…? Hmm… I don't know, let's go ahead and find out! Hehe!

-Noelle and Chloè

-

**Chapter 4.**

**Anguish and Possible New Attractions.**

Yuna ambled. What else _could_ she do? Tidus was about to fully explode on her, and that would cause nothing but tears of agony to fall from her blanched colored cheeks. She _hated_ being tormented by him, _hated_ it. Sometimes she couldn't even stand being near him. Than again, sometimes she would just relinquish her life just to _be_ by him. Strange, but the truth and nothing but it.

For so many ages has she disgusted her life; squarely leading to the actions of Tidus and his group; the _group_, the popular ones, the accepeted, the _only_ group. That's right, there's only _one_ group. It consisted of Tidus, Dona, Wakka, Gippal, Barthello, _sometimes_ Rikku and Lulu, but most well-known were the main girls; Dona, Leblanc, and Lenne. Tidus had most-likely _played_ them all. Every time Yuna saw Tidus he was being indisputably _seduced_ by one of them. That's right; I said _seduced_. They wouldn't get their egoistic hands off of him. Who could blame them though? Tidus was _gorgeous_!

Caused by the ages of torment and taunting, Yuna's self-esteem went down to a low level. This forced her to almost _always_ call herself 'ugly' or 'fat', or any of the other qualities you _mustn't_ have as a teenager in high-school… that is, if you want to be _popular._ But Yuna didn't _want_ that! She just wanted _Tidus_. She wanted to feel herself warmed by his embrace, feel his silky-looking golden hair, look into his godly blue eyes…

Enough of the dreams! Wake up, Yuna! You're nothing but the words he used; _freak eyes_, _loser_, etc.

As like Jessica Simpson, Yuna has had her personal body problems, as if she didn't feel beautiful in her skin. But yet, as she grew older, she continued to attempt to give herself the best confidence she could. This led her to acquainting Seymour Guado… as a _girlfriend_.

She didn't know _what_ it was that drove her to Seymour. She had to admit, he was quite a charmer once you got to know him well-enough. Affectingly, though, she suddenly grew away from him because of his 'to do' list as Lord Jyscal's son. This broke them up. They _are_ still friends, even components, but yet, Yuna would never go out with _him_ again.

But even with Seymour… she still couldn't amass her iris' from Tidus' masterly features. He was _far_ more attractive than Seymour. If Yuna had to make percentages it would be a fine one hundred percent.

"Something the matter?"

Yuna heard a voice solicit. She whirled around to be blocked by Auron, who had a abashed look on his face. He always seemed perturbed about Yuna. This didn't bother Yuna though, this actually made her feel _good_. She gave him a cute smile and said,

"No, no. Everything is fine!"

What a _liar_. Everything wasn't _fine_. Everything was outrageously horrible! _She_ was getting tormented by Tidus, like always. Auron didn't seem to notice the girl behind the mask and nodded belatedly,

"If Tidus gives you _any_ problems, let me know, understood?"

Yuna nodded. Well there seems to be _ten million _problems that Tidus has given her in her life-time. How could she pass-up the chance of telling Auron? There could possibly be _one _reason why; it would piss Tidus off. But then again, what's so horrifying about pissing Tidus off? Oh yeah… more _torture. _

-

Meanwhile, Tidus, was lying on his bed, contemplating on exactly _how_ he was to deal with this obnoxious nuisance in his house. Nuisance? Yeah she was definitely a _nuisance_. How? He couldn't stand not picking on her…

She had those two different colored eyes, and that annoying voice that he couldn't stand. _Yevon_ did he hate her voice. That stupid, soft, "goody" voice that she owned that made Tidus cringe. Why didn't she just speak _normally_ like everyone else? Instead of sounding like she was constantly _constipated_? How obnoxiously annoying…

Maybe if she just _didn't_ talk… that would fix dilemma, for sure. Tidus rested his hands on the back of his belfry and got up due to a phone ringing-like sound. It came from the knee-high night-stand by his bed. He grabbed it, narrowing his eyes at his cerulean colored bed-covers. He found one word for this… _somewhat embarrassing. _

"Hello?"

"Yo! It's me,"

'Me' was as in Wakka. You could tell, uncomplicatedly by hearing his Besaidian accent. Lots of _babes _found it rather attractive. Tidus couldn't say a word since he was a guy, but he could definitely recognize it if there was a big group of people, and Wakka was shouting with them. It was _peculiar_ but I'd say… _sexy_.

"Oh, hey Wakka."

Tidus said scratching the back of his head, a bit embarrassed considering his rash tone as he answered it. He was just so peeved by the sudden current-day events; Yuna's staying in _his_ huge villa, and Auron, too.

"Listen, there's somethin' I heard that I gotta tell ya, ya?"

Wakka announced, using his famous line, 'ya'. It seemed as if he was one of the only guys that could get away with saying 'ya' without it being caustic to anyone. Since he was one of the main blitzball players (or jocks as Yuna would label him) he was much too popular to call 'annoying'. If you would call a jock annoying, then you're just what Tidus would call a _wanna be_ or a _loser_. How kind of him…

"Shoot."

Tidus said in response to Wakka's 'announcing'.

"Don't get mad but, I saw your girlfriend smooching with Seymour at the park."

Wakka replied fleetly. He was practically crossing his fingers, hoping Tidus wouldn't explode any second. That wasn't going to happen though. Tidus _was_ going to explode. He didn't have much of a temper span, so he kind of… lost it quickly.

"You can't be serious, man!"

Tidus shouted into the phone, causing Wakka to back away somewhat in a hurry. Wakka hurried up and got back on the line though,

"I don't lie, ya? And everyone's _been_ sayin' that she's cheating on you, ya?"

This seemed to trigger the anger that was located inside of Tidus; why the _hell_ would Dona cheat on him with _Seymour_? Tidus could only think of one word for him… _shit-face. _Yevon, did he hate Seymour! He could've mislead him with the big bad wolf, himself. He found every word that he could use for repulsive; homely, ugly, disgusting, unattractive. Just hearing the name made Tidus shiver,

"Yeah what-ever well I don't like her anyways she's a bitch,"

Tidus said quickly. No _guy_ could look like some desperate little bitch wanting their girlfriend back. That was just… _gay. _That's right, _gay_. And Tidus certainly wasn't like that. Heck, he knew some gay guys, but he had nothing against them. He just wouldn't necessarily walk in their footsteps. He had always had an attraction to girls… well that's the way it supposed to be…

"Yesterday you said she was the best thing that ever happened to you…"

Wakka said in annoying _monotone_ voice. Since when? He wasn't even really using that accent anymore. Tidus groaned and he couldn't hide that his heart was broken into two pieces,

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He said sarcastically. He couldn't stand talking to this _brute_ at the moment; he needed some time alone for once. Especially after hearing about Dona. What was he to do? Be the good guy, and break up with her? … _Sure._

"Listen, Wak. I gotta go, I got major shit to deal with here, Yuna's over, and, well she's a big pain, you know?"

Tidus _knew_. Oh yes did he know… _not_. Why was he lying? Who knows? He didn't know Yuna at all. He just knew one thing about her; her no-good rep.

"All right, later, brudda."

Wakka said, and Tidus heard a big _beep_. Tidus hung up and sighed. He was having the most fantastic day _ever_! First he's stuck with the school weirdo, then his girlfriend is found smooching with Seymour Guado, his worst enemy.

He grunted and headed downstairs, deciding to eat some pizza, and chill with Auron for a while.

-

Little did Tidus know that Yuna was downstairs having a civilized conversation with Auron about _everything_; from the weather to the sports. The two were disturbed by Tidus' loud foot steps descending the stairs. Yuna didn't dare speak another word.

"Well? Who was it? And what did they want?"

Auron inquired, almost as an _order_. What was he, the head of everything around here? How very alluring and somewhat.. _unkind, _at least fro Tidus' sake. He was dreading every detail of being in his house for the summer.

"It was Wakka, and he wanted to talk about… _stuff_."

Tidus said grabbing an apple from the counter's bowl. He began chomping away at it, not even bothering to use his etiquette manners, which _doesn't_ include choking over the apple. So the three stood there; Tidus choking over a measly apple, Auron snickering inappreciably, and Yuna just watching Tidus, interestedly. Yes, it was rather interesting; not everyday you see your crush choking over an apple.

"Why don't you two go to the movie store, and rent some movies… based on _your_ interests?"

Auron recommended interrupting the choking. This made Tidus spit out the apple completely. Was Auron _nuts_? He was _never_ ever going to agree with Yuna on _anything_! She was like, total opposite!

"What are you on, old man? You actually think me, and _her_ will agree on somethin'?"

Tidus asked, throwing the 'infected looking' apple in the trash-can. Well, it _looked_ infected, considering that Tidus choked on it and then spit it out.

Yuna found it rather appetizing… _not_. She also found it very rude of Tidus to speak of _her_ so rashly.

"Yes. If you _try_ you can achieve _anything_."

Auron explained, making Tidus' eyes go surprisingly big. Not the attractive big though, the weird-looking big, that made him look like he had bug-eyes. Was Yuna seeing the ugly side of him? Whoa… there was no _ugly_ side of Tidus; he was completely perfect! Everything about his looks were undeniably beautiful.

"Oh you _really_ inspired me there, Auron."

Tidus grunted, with sarcasm dripping from his tone. Auron did nothing but snicker as if something was funny; which it wasn't. He seemed to have a tendency to do these type of things,

"I am sure it won't be as bad as you expect."

Auron affirmed and handed Tidus his car keys with a small, but noticeable grin on his face. He _was_ enjoying this. Well, who wouldn't? The two _clearly_ hated each other, and Auron couldn't help but trigger the hatred to be solved.

"Oh brother…"

Tidus muttered grabbing the keys as if he knew _exactly_ what Auron was planning. He looked over at Yuna for a second; that's when he noticed it.

She was… _beautiful_! What was up with that? Has he never exactly looked at her before? He took a second to stare at her features. Her eyes weren't necessarily as bad as they seemed; they were actually… _poignant. _They were like angel's eyes; _amazing_. The two colors seemed to affect Tidus more than anything else on Yuna's face. Her eyes weren't half as bad as he expected. He found himself staring off into her face for about a minute before something ruined it all. It was no doubt Yuna's _annoying_ voice,

"W… What?"

Well she had to say _something_, Tidus wasn't even blinking! It was rather horrifying and yet somehow… soothing. As if he was admiring her looks or something. Yuna found it quite interesting, yet she wouldn't jump to conclusions.

Tidus than realized it; he was staring into space. He must've gotten carried away… _very_ carried away. He couldn't help himself from jumping up and felt heat rush to him like never before. He had never noticed Yuna's beauty until now. As he felt his cheeks go red he quickly moved away from her,

"Let's go."

Gross. Puberty again…

-

End Of Chapter.

Haha. Liked that didn't ya? Yeah Tidus needs to learn to stop squeaking! Hehe. He'll grow up though (just like he did in FFX) anyways please review and tell me what you think. Tidus says he hates Yuna but god he was sure staring at her for like ever! Mwhahaha!

-Noelle & Chloe.


	5. Expect the Unexpected

Author's Notes: Okay I really love you guys! I got more than my ten expected reviews! Anyways if you don't remember correctly Tidus & Yuna have to go to the 'movie store' and rent a DVD based on their decisions. This could lead to problems. Just read the chapter title and you'll know what I mean. Anyways remember to REVIEW! If you don't I'm going to cry, and believe me you don't want me to cry! Hehe!

-Noelle & Chloè

**Chapter 5.**

**Expect The Unexpected.**

Have you ever expected something to _not_ happen, and for things to turn out completely opposite, but abnormally the complete _opposite_ happened? Well, if you had, than you should know how both Tidus and Yuna feel. They never conjectured that they would be living together for the entire summer. But yet, they also had no idea what would occur during this long period of time. Yuna seemed to know what was going to happen, but… what 'if' she's wrong?

She could conceivably be. Tidus didn't even know _what_ he was feeling that moment he looked into Yuna's innocent eyes. Has he been blind for _this_ long? Was he really that dense not to notice her radiant beauty? … _Yes._

"So, what movies do you like?"

Tidus asked almost bidding for an answer. Yuna didn't seem to respond to this question, making Tidus' leer her eyes near her direction. She looked _enraged_; extremely enraged. Tidus could figure out why; it was his previous comments as in "trying to fit in" and "freak eyes". He could only list one silly reason _why_ he said it; reputation. But who really cares about reputation? Dona's with Seymour anyways…

"Yuna?"

Tidus repeated folding his arms as they sat in his SUV in outright silence. Yuna still didn't seem to move an inch. Forcefully her mouth opened and she tried to make the words come out, they came out, but they sounded as if she was _constipated_. Wow, was this going to annoy Tidus,

"Y-yes?"

She _stuttered_. Tidus closed his eyes for a second thinking only the following; what the hell's her problem? Can't make out a normal sentence? What is she, scared of me?

"What. Kind. Of. Movies. Do. You. Like?"

Tidus asked trying to help her apprehend simple English. Surprisingly not one of these sentences ended with him labeling her "freak eyes" or "loser". Funny, and yet somewhat humiliating for Tidus; why was he being so nice so suddenly?

"Umm…"

Yuna began. Tidus grunted; this was going to definitely _be_ a while. Why was she so damn complicated? What, she couldn't name some titles of movie off the top of her head? Or does she even _watch_ movies?

"Romance."

Yuna said. Tidus started laughing, and this laugh was more of a 'goofy' laugh than anything. A laugh Yuna had never heard Tidus use in front of her, or should I say forthright to _Yuna_ and not one of his best buddies.

"I'm not gonna watch some _chick flick_."

Tidus said, emphasizing the words of caution; chick flick. No, and _hell_ no! He wouldn't be found watching some dramatic Leonardo DiCaprio movie sobbing his head off in one million years! Sure he's had his horrifying past movies, for example, one Wakka had a date with Lulu to go to the movies and watch 'The Notebook'. Well, it didn't turn out very well, considering Lulu was helplessly devoted and attached to the guy in the film, and that Wakka found Rachel McAdams extremely hot. Pretty soon, both of them were bawling their heads off over the end of the movie because it was so 'cute'. Tidus found it a yawn.

Never will he go back to _that_ theatre with Wakka and Lulu… _never_.

"How 'bout the Ring, or some kinda horror?"

Tidus suggested putting his hands on the back of his head. Yuna just gave him a day-dreamy look and then said softly,

"It doesn't m-matter to me…"

Cat got your tongue? Tidus wanted to ask, but it didn't seem like that'd help matters. He started the car up and the two sat in complete quietude the whole entire way there. Tidus wanted to start a so-called 'friendly' conversation but he knew it'd get bad somehow. Just hearing her voice made it get bad. But besides her voice and reputation, Tidus would take her in any day. No he didn't _always_ think that. Not until now.

Yuna found things getting much better than before, but yet she needn't get _too_ excited because the worst possible was going to happen, maybe it was horrible fate?

Tidus pulled up to a building with flashing lights on the top of it which stated:

**Blockbuster Video.**

But only horrible fate was about the corner. His cerulean colored eyes scanned the parking-lot looking for a suitable spot for his SUV to be parked at, when he saw it; Dona's mustang-convertible. … _Damn._

Yuna noticed it too; the horror was swelled up in her eyes as huge as it could get. She noticed Tidus' eyes narrowing towards her direction. Yuna knew it; so much for the kindness and sudden partial Tidus. Yet she didn't know Dona was cheating on Tidus… with _him_, Seymour.

"C'mon."

Tidus said directing his full attention on her now. He didn't want to go in knowing Dona was going to be in there. He was really hoping he could break up with her _without_ anyone around. But, fate caught him at a bad moment. This meant complete _war_ for him.

Yuna got out of the SUV, figuring Tidus wasn't going to waste time opening the door for her. Tidus was actually making his away around the car to help her though! Yuna glanced at him, quizzically. She could only wonder one thing; what's up with him?

Tidus' thoughts were based on the weirdest; maybe I should just be nice to her, and everything will be OK, I mean, she's not that ugly, she's actually kinda hot. Heck, what am I thinking? He folded his arms and pointed towards the entrance.

"You go to the left of the room, I'll go right."

He said, as if he planned everything. Yuna knew it; he couldn't _possibly_ be found walking around with her. It's as elementary as that. But as Yuna headed towards the left of the room, she was bumped right into Dona, who obviously did it _purposefully._

"Why don't you watch where you're moving, _freak_? Why are _you_ here, anyways? This place is only for the good people, not the bad and the ugly…"

She teased, but Yuna sensed a presence behind her, forcing her to turn around. It was Seymour Guado, and he was holding onto a stack of DVD's,

"Yuna? Why in Spira are you _here_?"

Seymour enquired, handing Dona the tapes, giving her a slight peck on the cheek. Yuna bucked up, as if she was going completely _ape_. Dona frowned,

"Who _cares_! She has to leave. Only cool people are allowed here… not fat and ugly people…"

She said tauntingly and grinned at the homely expression that was now reflecting from Yuna's pale face. Her eyes closed trying her hardest not to shed a tear. No! She won't let them see her tears, no, nah-uh! But the three all aroused when they heard a soft voice say,

"Then that means _you'd_ have to leave, right?"

Yuna didn't understand what she was hearing! She quickly swirled around, including Dona and Seymour. They were face to face with Tidus himself. Yuna looked up at him with a sad puppy-dog expression that Tidus could see visually making him melt into the carpeting,

"What… did you say?"

Seymour asked, ferociously. Dona snickered rolling her eyes and whispered something into Seymour's ear,

"You've obviously _heard_, that's why you're so JEALOUS!"

Dona exclaimed laughing and put her hand on Seymour's shoulder. Yuna could almost feel the anger Tidus was feeling.

_Flash…_

"Outta our way… _loser_." Dona said emphasizing 'loser' as she held onto Tidus' shoulder smirking at Yuna. Yuna covered her eyes, "P-please don't…" She whispered but it was too late and Dona had all ready started to laugh at her calling her all the horrible names Yuna didn't feel like reciting. Fires of hate burned through her eyes as Dona kissed Tidus in front of her…

_End Of Flash…_

"What-ever Dona. It's pretty sad that since you're such a slut you have to cheat on every boyfriend you've ever had. I don't even _know _why I went out with you, we are so over."

Tidus said knocking Yuna out of her trance.

"Humph. You're as bad as freak-eyes over here…"

Dona muttered and faced Yuna with an evil smile. Yuna recognized this huge smile Dona would use so many times during school; it meant… _torment_, major. The insult seemed to affect Tidus extremely though because he looked like he wanted to punch the day-lights out of her.

"Whatever, y'know what? I don't even wanna waste my time talking to a bitch like you, so later."

Tidus said and literally pushed Yuna's arm towards the exit. This of course, made Yuna blush lightly. Tidus had _never_ touched her before, he had really warm hands, they felt so…

"Yuna?"

Tidus asked making Yuna's hand turn quickly, as she blushed even heavier than before. She must've spaced out because they were just standing in the middle of the parking-lot. Yuna must have gotten lost in his beautiful blue eyes, or that godly tan… _Yevon_.

Yuna was also very amused with the authenticity of that Tidus told off both Seymour and Dona right in front of her very own eyes. Tidus has _never_ done that before, nor has he _ever_ called Dona a 'slut', or a 'bitch'. He also hasn't ever been nice to Yuna, what was causing this bizarreness? The unexpected was definitely happening!

"They're so… lame."

Tidus muttered as him and Yuna got in the car. This brought a small giggle come from Yuna's small lips; give me a break, you've been best friends forever with them, and you _just_ realized that. Tidus heard the giggle and faced her cocking his brows,

"All right, I might-as-well tell you since you're probably freaking out, right? Well Dona was cheating on me with that pansy, Seymour."

He explained. Yuna looked down; and what seems to explain your suddenly _compassionate_ attitude towards me? She wondered but decided to ignore it. Just then her cell-phone rang, making her jump a little. It was the ring tone to the song 'Why Can't I' by Liz Phair,

"Hello?"

"Hey Yuna, it's Lulu."

"Oh, hi Lulu!"

Yuna said, a small smile appearing on her face. She didn't even seem to notice Tidus was shyly checking out her smile day-dreamingly, which just happened to cause him to _not_ look at the road, leading Yuna to shouting,

"Tidus! Watch out!"

Tidus hurriedly looking back to the road, hiding a red face, and flipped out when he saw a huge truck coming near him. He quickly turned towards the other side and got out of his way. He sighed with relief; damn what is with you? You suddenly find Yuna Lesca _attractive_?

After Yuna's long conversation with Lulu she turned off the phone and sat quietly in her seat. Tidus decided to break the silence,

"Wanna get DQ? My treat…"

Yuna couldn't believe it. First he's acting all nice to her, now he wants to buy her DQ? Did he suddenly go nuts, or did he hit his head? Maybe he needs to lay off of blitzball for a while and open his eyes up, or just maybe he needs to stop eating so many apples, so he doesn't choke so much… or maybe—

"Yuna?"

"Um, S-sure."

Yuna found herself blushing quickly and stuttering. Tidus looked at her and actually flashed her a quick smile then went back to the road; was Dona the reason he was mean to her? Now that Dona's gone…

Yuna's eyes went immense, Tidus was being nice to her because Dona wasn't involved!

End Of Chapter.

So it was Dona all along, eh? Well there's more complication to that one, that's a promise. Also what happens when Tidus gets invited to the movies by Gippal and his 'in' group friends, considering Tidus has to take Yuna _every where_ thanks to Auron…?

In my next chapter 'Metamorphosis'. Review and I'll post it sooner than you can blink!

-Noelle & Chloè


	6. Bonus Chapter: Can’t Behave

Author's Notes: holy crap! 81 reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS! OK well this isn't really a chapter, it's like an extra thing (but you should still read it, it's not some boring author note thing either, I don't do that, lol) Anyways if you haven't heard the song "Can't Behave" By Courtney Jaye, download it, or listen to it from her site. I've been listening to it for like ever so yeah! Anyways please R&R! K?

-Noelle & Chloè

**Chapter 6:**

**Can't Behave**

Tidus sighed as him and Yuna strolled into the house, their hands full with ice cream cones. This made Auron literally gape at them. Who would expect Tidus to buy ice cream for _Yuna_? Auron decided to remain speechless though, it could be just a way to get out of pain… _maybe_? Oh… whatever.

Tidus, however, was thinking about other things. More specifically what he was going to do next. He figured to just put in 'The Grudge' and act like him and Yuna are OK and he was never an ass hole to her. Well that obviously wasn't going to happen, no way! Like Yuna would let him off the hook _that_ swiftly, without even an apology!

Yuna had no intention to question Tidus' sudden _bizarre_ behavior. It was more of relief to her, she didn't mind one bit! Well, who wouldn't? He was the most well-known, cute, boy in the entire school. So maybe he was a block head? All jocks are! At least… that's what Yuna thought.

As she entered the living-room her eyes went completely wide; there was a karaoke machine placed in the center with her name written all over it. Well ok, her name _wasn't_ written all over it, but she just loved to sing! Her senses were working overtime and she had no idea where it came from, but she turned to Tidus and said,

"Can I try this out?"

Tidus' expression went to a normal, stupid look, to an abashed, even stupider look. He folded his arms casually and then gave Yuna a stare like "What the fuck?" he didn't dare to ask though,

"Uh? Sure…?"

He said scratching his head now. Yuna smiled to herself and looked around for a perfect enclosed area. Her eyes lied towards the basement, making Tidus cock a brow. Yuna, however, was extremely satisfied with making Tidus totally dazed and confused. It actually made her giggle softly, as she put down the karaoke machine and looked through the many karaoke CD's. She also found it_ hysterical _that Tidus, school jock, did karaoke! What was up with _that_?

Her eyes scanned the CD's, when her ghostly lilac colored hand forced her to stop on one of the many CD's that labeled 'Top Hits'. She looked down the list and saw one of her favorite songs:

**Courtney Jaye- Can't Behave.**

She smiled cutely and grabbed the CD, gently inserting it into the karaoke machine. It had a small TV connected to it, with a MTV microphone. She skipped the CD to number four, which was 'Can't Behave'. The music started.

Tidus was still standing there, confused as ever, when he heard the most beautiful voice he has ever heard before. Heck, it was better than Lenne's! And she won first place in the 'solo' contest!

"_I got eyes in the back of my head, your halo's turning red, fooling around, knocking me off my cloud. They're talking about your mischievous ways, boy it's painted all over your face, stealing a kiss, mysterious whispers, a thorn in my pride, I'm still by your side but,_

_One day, I'm walking away, the tide is gonna turn I'm gonna find my place, give me a reason to stay, I want to be your lover, baby but you can't behave. _

_Ahh, mmhmm._

_Remember the days and the Hollywood nights, what happened to paradise? Stolen away and I can't replace it now, 'cause rumors are flying, that I can't avoid .Are they true or am I paranoid? Living like this, it's driving me crazy, so make up your mind, you're running out of time._

_One day, I'm walking away, the tide is gonna turn I'm gonna find my place, give me a reason to stay, I want to be your lover, baby but you can't behave_

_Ahh mmhmm_

_Oh—ooh_

_Ease all of my worries, please don't make me play the fool._

_Oh—ooh_

_Baby won't you hurry? You don't know what you're gonna lose._

'_Cause One day, I'm walking away, the tide is gonna turn I'm gonna find my place, give me a reason to stay, I want to be your lover, baby but you can't behave_

_One day, I'm walking away, the tide is gonna turn I'm gonna find my place, give me a reason to stay, I want to be your lover, baby but you can't behave._

_Ahh- mmhmm_

_Oh baby but you can't behave._

_Ahh-ahh_

_Mmhmm._

_Oh baby but you can't behave."_

The music stopped and Tidus was just standing there, bug eyed. Heck, his eyes were practically OUT of his head! Where did _that_ voice come from? He always thought Yuna's voice was annoying! But her voice is actually… _beautiful!_ He wanted to curse out that it was beautiful. It was almost impossible for someone like her to be _that_ good!

Yuna walked up the stairs casually, ignoring the bug-eyed Tidus, and headed towards the kitchen where Auron had the pizza all ready for the teenagers. She grabbed a pizza and smiled at Auron,

"Thank you."

She said and took a seat in the dining-room. Auron folded his arms and glanced over at Tidus, who was still in the same state he was before… _wide eyed._ Auron chuckled and walked over to him,

"There's a lot of things you don't know about Yuna, obviously."

Tidus just snorted and headed into the kitchen as if nothing happened. He grabbed a pizza and sloppily ate it taking a seat on the counter. Yuna looked at him for a second with the most day-dreamingly look you could use, than she quickly turned away as his eyes encountered her.

Tidus had one word to use for this 'look' she gave him… _bragging_. He was absolutely incorrect though. Yuna just thought Tidus looked incredibly attractive when he was… what's the word… _stoned_. Well, he practically was! She never saw him look so _out there_.

Tidus was barely even eating his pizza, he was just trying to figure out what was happening here. Finally words came to him, forcing him to speak with his mouth full,

"Where the _heck _did _that_ come from?"

He asked. You could hardly understand him though, through the way he was stuffing his mouth with pizza. Yuna some how understood him though,

"My mouth…?"

She turned red as she said this, considering she thought it sounded completely senseless. Tidus didn't find it senseless though, it just made him gape more. He forced himself to _not_ jump up and start shouting "NO WAY! YOU CAN'T SING LIKE THAT! YOU'RE YUNA!" but he made sure he wouldn't be taken as a fool.

"You're joking…"

Tidus said expecting Yuna to take it as a rhetorical question. Yet, she didn't,

"No."

Tidus' mouth was now entirely open and his eyes were definitely out of his head. Yuna found it such a funny expression, that she had to giggle. Boy, did he look funny!

Just then the silence was interrupted by a obnoxious door-bell. Tidus jumped off the counter, stuffing the entire pizza in his mouth, and headed towards the door, choking slightly.

He opened it to reveal a excited Gippal. This could be _bad_. Tidus thought, considering Yuna was in _his_ house. Gippal hated Yuna, _much_ hate. Tidus didn't know what to do, so he just let Gippal come in, and flip out.

"Hey T."

He said, using his 'nick name' for Tidus. He did that for almost everyone. He was one of the most popular guys in Besaid. He was going out with Rikku Matsumoto. Rikku was quite a cheerful, hyper girl, who Tidus was pretty good friends with. The only problem he had with her in school… was that she hung out with _losers_… AKA _Yuna_.

"Hey G."

Tidus said jokingly, flagging him to come in. Gippal had a sucker plastered into his mouth, just hanging there as if he was smoking a cigarette. He folded his arms and glanced around the house as if expecting something,

"What's up?"

Tidus asked, blocking Gippal from going into the kitchen. Gippal chuckled and tried to look passed Tidus. Sadly, he noticed Yuna's pale face, and his jaw dropped,

"Why the _hell_ is Yuna Lesca in your house?"

Gippal enquired, with less emotion than usual. Maybe it was the sucker that stopped him from shouting. Tidus groaned to himself and muttered,

"Auron has to look after both of us, so he's making me stay with _her_."

Gippal looked disgusted and yet freaked out. Was Tidus _seriously_ going to be stuck with the girl he _hates_ ? Was Auron on drugs!

"Yeah, I know…"

Tidus said in response to Gippal's disgusted look. Tidus scratched his head and sighed,

"But, y'know, she's not _that_ bad. You should hear her sing."

He whispered. Gippal rolled his eyes, giving Tidus an expression like "Well even _Auron_ could sing, that doesn't make him cool".

"Well good luck with that one. I just hope you know, that she's a total loser, and everyone doesn't like her."

Gippal added still sucking on the sucker. Tidus' curved the corner of his mouth revealing a small but visual dimple,

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Ya man. So anyways, we're still going to the movies on Friday, right? Or do you have to baby-sit freak eyes again?"

Gippal asked nudging Tidus a little. Tidus frowned at the nick name 'freak eyes'. Her eyes were actually really pretty, but he would rather die than say that one out loud,

"Yeah, I have to baby-sit _freak eyes_ again."

Tidus said going along with Gippal. Gippal groaned,

"Just bring her along. Tell her to go see a chick flick or somethin'."

Tidus shrugged,

"Ok?"

"Well I gotta go. I have a date with Rikku t'night. Speaking of which, what happened with you and Dona? Everyone says ya'll are gonna break up!"

Gippal exclaimed. Tidus did _not_ want to talk about _Dona_. They were way over. He hated her guts. He didn't know how he was exactly going to abide with getting along without a girlfriend though. Tidus, without a girlfriend? That's… _weird_.

"Yeah, I hate her, she's a bitch."

Tidus said, carelessly with no emotion. Gippal just cocked a brow and took the sucker out of his mouth, then licked it facing the door,

"Alrighty then… peace out, T."

He said. Tidus scratched his head as Gippal walked out. He closed the door and turned around to face none other than Yuna. This kind of scared him, considering she never really _approached_ him,

"Sir Auron said that if I needed help with something, that I should ask you… and I was just wondering… could you show me where your Jacuzzi is?"

She asked, looking away, shyly, blushing. Tidus just cocked a brow; Geez she's really _shy_. He wondered why; probably 'cus I've always been so mean to her?

Normally, Tidus would _never_ help Yuna. But, something tingled inside of him, FORCING him to show her where it was. Maybe he just wanted to see her in a bikini; whoa! What am I thinking? He wondered motioning her towards the door.

-

**END OF CHAPTER.**

Author's Notes: Yeah he was imagining her wearing a bikini! (Duh). Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My friends have been MAKING me hang out with them, so I can't write much! (cries bitterly) Oh well. Here's next chapter:

Chapter 7 is labeled 'Metamorphosis'. Sorry that this one got switched around. I was going to make this one later but I decided it would be better if Tidus was slowly, but surely, falling for Yuna. Anyone ever play the Sims 2? I have a perfect Tidus and Yunie family on there. Tidus is a total cutie pie:P Well review everyone, or else I will curse you all with Seymour's face like I did in 'Real Emotion'. Hehe!

-Noelle & Chloé


	7. Metamorphosis

Author's Notes: Hello there, everyone! Sorry it took me for like ever to post the chapter up! You see, Chloè hasn't been online or anything and I've been quite busy so I had to hunt her down (literally...) and so I did, and guess what? She had the entire chapter ready! So then she got online and we did our business. Also, I wanted to tell everyone, I'm trying to give this story more of a 'realistic' category. You see, I got a review a while ago stating that my stories AREN'T realistic. This story I am going to make it realistic; I mean, come on, this is like stuff that could possibly happen! A guy picks on a girl for practically her entire life, and then suddenly, he sees the TRUE side of her! To tell the truth, all my ex-boyfriends used to HATE me before they got to know me... funny isn't it? Well please review and I will post up the next chapter sooner than you can play FFX and get to Macalania Spring... which we know what happens there! (smiles knowingly)

P.S. This will forever more be in 'point of views', ok? It'll give us a better view of what Tidus and Yunie are thinking! Remember to review... even if you have to flame... -- (I'll just accept it anyways )

By the way... no updates without at least 105 reviews. :D

-Noelle & Chloè

**Chapter 7:**

**Metamorphosis.**

YUNA'S POV.

I really don't know what was going through Tidus' head right now. To tell the truth, I didn't exactly want to _know_. It was probably something along the lines like 'I'll just be nice to her since I'm gonna be stuck with her ALL summer'. I decided to let the thought fly off as he lead me towards his Jacuzzi though. He was really floating in gil, I'd have to say... it's quite impressive!

"This is it."

He said. Another change in him I noticed was his voice; it was so gentle and calm towards me. This wasn't normal at all. Back at school he'd always be harsh and demanding. This would cause to my disgusting break-downs. Well, there's more to it than what meets the eye...

"Okay, well I'll just get in than..."

I said, more awkwardly than anything. I didn't seem so shy or confused anymore. The words seemed to casually come out of my mouth. I then pulled down my long boy shorts to reveal my black one-piece black swim suite. But don't get me wrong, it revealed my sides and was the exact duplicate of Paris Hilton's. I couldn't help but notice Tidus was staring at me as I stripped... well it wasn't exactly 'stripping'. I'm _definitely_ not like that!

I then removed my shirt revealing the top of the one-piece. Yet again, Tidus' eyes didn't move from my body. It was quite bizarre to tell the truth. He really was desperate if he needed to stare at his worst enemy's body... am I right, or am I right?

I sighed irritated, and put one foot into the Jacuzzi. It was steaming hot. Than it hit me like one hundred stabs into my heart; Tidus was staring at my backside...

To prove myself right, I turned around. I was absolutely correct. Could he still possibly ... _hate_ me? Where is this strange wind of confidence coming from? ... Me? ... Tidus?

I could hear voices arguing in my head.

'You couldn't possibly like Tidus still, NEVER give that jerk a chance again! He treated you like total dirt for ten years straight! Even if he suddenly _does_ like you, than you needn't not get involved with him!'

'Yeah, for real. I mean, If anything you should go back to Seymour just to tick Tidus off if he _does_ like you. I bet he does if he's staring at your butt... I mean that's just instinct!'

'Come on people! Let Yuna do what she wants! Tidus is _gorgeous_! And if he likes her, maybe this could be her _true_ love! How cute would that be!'

I swallowed and found a comforting seat in the hot tub. I soon dazed out, scooting farther down for a perfect pleasuring place. Tidus just stood there with his arms crossed across his chest, as if he was just meditating...

TIDUS' POV.

Damn. I don't know what's going on but Yuna has a _nice_ body! Where did it come from? Have she been hiding her stuff all these years? I didn't even know! I've been going around being a complete _ass_ to her. If I knew she was THIS hot, than I would've NEVER been that way.

'So... you'd only be nice to her 'cus she's cute, eh?'

No not that... heck, I don't know! I regretted it the first time I _really_ looked into those weird eyes of hers... they didn't look so... _freaky_. They were more of an innocent-puppy-dog look. But, I mean, c'mon it's not like I like Yuna. Heck, she's the LAST person I'd ever like!

'Psch. Than why you staring at her ass?'

I'm not staring at her ass! Okay... so I was a little. But I'm a guy, what am I supposed to do? You don't want me ending up like Auron do you; an old man with no feelings at all?

'Least he knows what he wants. You can't even make your mind up about a stupid girl...'

Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm outta here... maybe I'll go 'chill' with Auron again. Heck, it's not like any of my other friends like me anymore. Gippal probably thinks I've bonked my head with a blitzball one hundred times in a row...

'Probably.'

-

So I just kinda strolled into the kitchen. The pizza was all ready here, and Auron was just snacking off of it, barely. I mean, c'mon, old men eat too, right? I was waiting for him to just shove it...

"Yo old man."

I greeted grabbing a piece, casually. I noticed Auron glaring at the whole 'old man' thing, but he'll get over it one of these days. He then gave me a questioning look like 'Where's Yuna?'. I just pointed towards the little sun-room which contained the hot tub.

"And... why aren't you joining her?"

Inquired Auron as I stuffed my face with pizza. Yevon what does he _want_ from me? I grimaced and rolled my eyes,

"Geez Auron! First you're all like 'be nice to her', and now your all like 'hang out with her', what do you want me to do next? Kiss her?"

I don't know why but the thought made me turn slightly red. Auron started laughing that insane laugh that drove me nuts. I try to cool off by casually making a 'puking sound'... heck I kind of regretted just doing that though... it's not like I'd really mind...

'What the fucking shit!'

Holy shit! I nearly spit out the pizza. Did I just think I wouldn't mind kissing her! What the hell is wrong with me? Damn it, I need to get myself together! This is YUNA... YUNA... Y-U-N-A!

"I wasn't intending on _that_... you don't exactly plan on it, do you? Because if so, I'd probably have to stop you, considering it'd be almost senseless considering you've been a total... hmm, what's the word... ? I believe 'jerk' would probably suit it..."

Auron said not facing me. How would he know? What is he, like some kinda weird mind-reader? He _does_ seem to know, like, everything! It scares me sometimes...

"What-ever! Maybe I will go out and chill with Yuna. Heck, anything's better than staying in here with you,"

I grumbled and jogged towards my room snatching my swimming shorts. I simply ignored the death glare that Auron gave me as I left the room. Heck, to tell the truth, I'd do anything to piss that old man off. Maybe I should be an ass to Yuna, just to get revenge on Auron. He's always bossing me around and he thinks he knows everything...

-

YUNA'S POV.

Tidus left quite a while ago. I guess he would rather be with Auron than I. Who could blame him? I mean, it ruins his 'rep' just being next to me. Sometimes when he _was_ around me, he probably doesn't want to be. I couldn't imagine how annoyed he was right now. If it was as annoyed as I was...

I was interrupted by some loud foot steps. I turned from my spot in the hot tub and saw a boy standing by the door with no shirt on and his swimming shorts on; his bronzed body was almost breath taking to me, and he had the perfect abs...

My mouth was probably wide-open to tell the truth. If Rikku was here, she would probably be drooling. She has always admired Tidus' body even with Gippal...

"Ugh, hey."

He said awkwardly. I didn't reply. But seriously, was he _expecting_ me to reply? I mean, if he was, he obviously doesn't know me. He peered at me with those beautiful blue eyes that I seemed to never get out of my head in class after I saw him that very day... after Dona and him told me how I was such a 'loser'...

I was practically frightened by his sudden metamorphosis. It seemed as if everything seemed to change. I don't exactly know what _changed_ it. Something did. I kind of wanted to know what. Did Auron lecture Tidus over and over to be nice to me... or... did Tidus actually 'decide' to be nice to me for no apparent reason?

I noticed him approaching the hot tub. I kind of flinched a little and I hope he didn't notice. He put his toe into the tub and seemed to back away saying 'wow'. I had to admit the water was _very_ hot. But the room seemed to be hot also. I wonder why it was so _hot_.

'Whoa... you DO like him!'

I frowned. He grinned and finally put his whole entire body. I nearly melted when he grinned that ever-so-charming grin. I bet my entire body just froze into the moment. I couldn't move, I couldn't even blink! I think I was also breathless...

"Whoa! It's hot!"

He exclaimed taking a seat next to me. I didn't change my expression. I just moved away from his slightly. What am I, afraid of him? Well, yeah maybe. He was mean to my entire life. This could be some kind of joke...

He sunk down more and seemed to sigh with relief and pleasure. If you were a normal school pervert than you'd get the wrong impression of his 'sighs of pleasure'...

"So Yuna, you just wanna be friends 'til the old man gives up the gig?"

He asked, catching me off guard. I nearly jumped up. He was looking right at me with those azure colored eyes which of course, made me nervous. So much for 'not' liking the jerk...

"Sure."

I murmured. I couldn't help but feel disappointment shake through my spleen. I mean, so the only real reason that Tidus _was_ being nice to me was because of Auron? Figures. I couldn't take it anymore. I was so sick of being next to him, communicating with his denseness and his obvious broad confidence. So I did what I wanted to do, leave. I got up out of the measly hot tub, anger hinted in my face.

And if anyone wanted to get in my face they would be sorry. I wasn't into anything right now. I nearly got up splashing Tidus in the face. He was just lying back into the Jacuzzi with his hands on the back of his head, his eyes closed, concentrating. It was a rather 'jock-type' look to me. A stupid, airhead, pathetic look, that no one could really describe.

I headed for the screen door nearly slamming it loudly. I didn't dare look back to see if Tidus even lifted an eye brow.

TIDUS' POV.

I opened my eyes and saw Yuna literally slamming the door angrily. What was with her? She seemed all bummed out after I said 'let's just be friends until Auron's gig was up'. I thought that's what she wanted? What, does she really wanna make out or something?

'Psch, dream on, mop-boy!'

Shut up! What is up with these stupid 'mental conversations'? It's like totally giving me the creeps...

Anyways, Yuna was probably gonna go rat on me to Auron, and then the old man would jump ship and lecture me about how I should 'pay my respects to Yuna' and blah, blah, blah... I mean, did the guy even let people do what they wanted... _ever_?

Heck, I _was_ being nice to Yuna! It was more than I ever had before, to tell the truth. Usually, Yuna Lesca was my next victim in taunting. Now I couldn't keep my eyes off of her... weird.

It's those stupid bi-colored eyes! They like hypnotize me! They're freaking toxic, I tell you! I decided to conclude my stupid 'meditating session' and get up outta the Jacuzzi. Wonder what Yuna's up to...

'Hold on, I thought you didn't care...'

I don't know what I care about anymore! Man, I don't even know who I even _like_! I'm still dwelling on my so called 'hatred' for Dona and Seymour...

-

Coincidentally I walked into the kitchen to find Yuna hanging out with elderly, boring, monotone, Auron, himself. I mean, I'm even more interesting than Auron!

'So now you're jealous of Auron?'

Oh brother. I'd never be jealous of that weird, no-feeling, messed up, loserish, odd, bossy, mind-reading, smart-ass...

"I see you two decided to give-up the Jacuzzi?"

Auron asked, interrupting my thoughts of him. I then realize I was just sorta staring into the tile. And that looked extremely stupid. Yuna was giving me that horrible frown that I always thought looked ugly on her. But now when I looked up at those two-toned eyes I didn't see 'ugly'. I couldn't believe it... I didn't see ugly in that frown that I've always hated... but somehow, somewhat, someway... she looked beautiful.

But, I'd rather make-out with a frog than admit that in front of _anyone_. That would be messed-up, major. Tidus Aoki, and Yuna Lesca? Okay... that's just a total mix-match, considering Yuna was like the school loserish, average girl next door, and I was like star player of the blitzball team, hot, popular, ...

Okay so I was getting a little involved with myself.

I have to admit though... I'm pretty damn fine!

"So. You didn't rent 'The Grudge' for no apparent reason, did you? It's getting quite late. Tomorrow we're heading to the amusement park so you better watch it soon so you can get your rest."

Auron explained, nibbling on a piece of pizza. My jaw dropped and my mouth just stood there, wide-open. What was this, some kinda 'plan'? He was making us go to a freaking amusement park! Like, hello, old man! We're not some little kids who need entertainment! For the love of Yevon...

I glanced over at Yuna, expecting the same expression. She didn't seem to be paying attention though. She was reading the back of the DVD 'the Grudge'. I guess she never saw the movie before. That's kinda weird, you know? I thought everyone has seen the Grudge by now...

I looked at her; damn it. Why could I not keep my stupid eyes off of her? What was this? I mean, I'd rather have a homo-sexual attraction with Auron than have the hot's for Yuna Lesca!

"Yeah, let's go watch the Grudge. You comin' old man? Or are you like scared that you'll wet those disposal depends?"

I asked teasingly heading towards the living-room. Auron grunted and I laughed. I heard a slight giggle come out of Yuna's lips. I don't know if I was just hearing things, but I doubt it. It was a soft giggle, almost cute... heck... shut up. I need to stop thinking!

"Here's the DVD."

Yuna said quietly handing me the DVD. I grabbed it from her bare lilac-colored hands. They seemed so fragile and small. They didn't look rough-like, like Dona's and all the other chicks I usually 'hang' with. I grabbed the DVD and headed towards the silver-DVD player inserting it, casually. Yuna took a spot on the couch and uncomfortable I saw her fidgeting with her fingers. Ok to tell the truth, I don't think she expected me to just blurt something out,

"Why are you so nervous?"

I guess that wasn't precisely the _best_ thing to say, considering Yuna's face seemed to turn about five different shades of red. She seemed to always blush around me. Maybe she...

Nah.

I turned on the TV set and flipped the 'play' button. I lounged onto the couch, taking the one next to Yuna.

YUNA'S POV.

I couldn't stop fidgeting. I was so nervous! I don't even know _why_! Could I not comprehend that this was just 'Tidus'... school jock, school jerk... my first love...

My mind was literally playing tricks on me. I couldn't think. I hated him, but I loved him! I hated the way he always seemed to push me around for fun, and how him and Dona would always torment me 24/7 at school. But I loved every feature of his skin, every detail of his perfected face; it was bronzed so well, and it looked so smooth. Not once did he have a mark on his face; it was always so clear and perfect...

Which was well hard-to-find on a teenage boy. And his body was just completely fit. It looked to me like he worked out every day after school. He probably did. He had the nicest six-pack that not even Jesse McCartney had...

In all of my dreams did I imagine myself running my fingers down that perfected skin, caressing his beautiful face, looking into those beautiful, piercing eyes... just holding onto those gentle-looking hands... for him to whisper into my ear. For us to kiss under the stars...

I sighed loudly looking down, forgetting Tidus was still in the room. My dreams would never come true. Why was day-dreaming again? I mean, especially in front of Tidus! How embarrassing!

He obviously didn't notice since 'The Grudge' was starting. I seemed to cuddle up flawlessly in a little ball on the couch. It was so comforting, so soothing. His house was just extraordinary itself. It had about five floors. We were on the first floor where there was the kitchen, living-room, dining-room, sun-room, and the backyard indoor pool.

The second floor consisted of nothing more than bedrooms and some entertainment rooms. The third floor was mostly study halls and libraries. Some offices and many 'trophy' rooms.

The fourth room was also no exception; offices, trophies, and there was a 'pool' room, where you could play some pool. On the fifth floor it was just mostly a room of old blitzball trophies, and just statues of many kind. There were also bathrooms on every floor...

I kept my eyes directed onto the movie. It was quite creepy. Never had I watched a 'scary' movie. I've seen previews of them. If anything, I was interested in 'dramas' or 'romances'. I loved romances. Well, almost any ordinary girl _did_... I couldn't complain about the movie 'Titanic'. It's probably on my top ten list to tell the truth... such a beautiful master-piece.

Tidus was reaching for the lamp near me to turn it off. My mind was screaming and finally my meek voice decided to speak,

"Tidus, can you please leave it on?"

Please don't ask... please don't ask...

-

End Of Chapter.

So what do we have here? Tidus seems to find a new interest in Yuna. I went over my 'word' number. My bad! But., what's with Yuna? Why does she want the light on? Hmm... well! I believe Auron is just really cool in this story:D He obviously wants Yuna and Tidus to get along, and he also wants them to have fun! Amusement park, eh? Well what about the movies on Friday? Sounds like it's going to be a fun summer, huh! Well review & and I will update sooner than you think!

105 reviews til next chapter! That's my requirement! So give me those beautiful reviews, and also thanks for the previous reviews! I can't believe I got '96' reviews for only six chapters! I feel so... happy! Well I'm gonna go now... so leave nice reviews, peace out friends!

-Noelle & Chloè


	8. I Trust You

Author's Notes: I have some notes that you _must_ read: I don't want anyone coming to me saying this story isn't realistic because Yuna isn't perfectly innocent. Okay? I know in the game she couldn't hurt a fly, but this is my story. (Well and Chloe's too) But anyways. I apologize if Yuna seems to act up. This was my plan. If you were in her position you would be the same way. (Let's hope...) Anyways, no complaints on that, and if you do complain... I don't understand why you decided to read the story in the first place (considering I mentioned in the first chapter that Yuna wasn't the innocent little Yuna from FFX). But otherwise, I thank you all for your reviews! This is just a future note! Well anyways, thanks & remember to review! Also I apologize for Tidus' cruel behavior in the past.

-Noelle & Chloè.

**Chapter 8:**

**I Trust You.**

YUNA'S POV.

I was in complete shock that the words slipped out of my very own mouth. Tidus was looking at me unearthly. I didn't exactly know what to say. How was I to tell him the exact truth? If I _did_, he would have yet another reason to taunt me for eternity. That wasn't what I was trying to bring about at all.

"Why?"

I was watching his lips the entire time and they came out, making me drop into a horrifying state. Okay, so he asked. I _have_ to answer. Or else he will obsess over it and _never_ let it go. But I didn't know how to word it. My face was nearly as red as a cherry, and I was close to shaking. But it wasn't as if the reason was pitiful... as a matter of fact, I remember the exact reason to _why_ I was leery.

-

I didn't care for my parents much. I was about thirteen years old, and approaching puberty times. I was more moody than anything else. I seemed to stray myself from crowds of people, and stay _far_ from the 'popular group'. Considering everything, I strayed myself from none other than my parents, relatives also.

One night when I was just reading a romance novel, I decided to turn the lights out and go to bed, like always. As I lied my head down, I started to hear loud noises come from outside. I ignored it, and looked up at the dark ceiling. I couldn't seem to see a thing. I just brushed it off, though, and tried to drift into sleep.

Later that night, I woke up having a strange dream of my parents dying. Weird, I know. But I felt as if something was wrong, so I got up in the dark. I headed downstairs and saw something a young teenager should never see; both of my parents were shot, obviously by a gun, lying in a puddle of blood. The two of them were lying redundantly on the floor. I could feel warm tears approach my eyes at the picture.

With that in mind, I headed towards the phone. But as I approached the living-room, it was too late. It was pure-darkness and I couldn't see a thing. I felt my way around things, hoping, praying to find the telephone. As I started to feel the fabric on the furniture, I remember that there was an hall-way that lead towards the phone. You see, our house was huge, and it was very hard to find your way around.

As I went towards the hall-way, in pure darkness, I felt something hit me, hard. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I had to let go. But when I let go, I hit the floor. It hurt so bad. I thought my life was over. I thought I was going to die lying there. I soon closed my eyes, passing out from the pain.

I woke up in the hospital. Who knows who found me lying there? And why didn't the man kill me? I don't know... sometimes I regret never talking to my parents about things though. Sometimes I regret never saying the words 'I love you' back then.

After their death, I really seemed to distant myself from people, including the popular group. I started to really hate them. It wore off. That's when I met Lulu Anderson. She was a strong, determined woman, who seemed to be everything I wanted to be. We soon became best friends, which lead me to meeting Rikku, also my cousin who I've never met before, until then.

But that was it. That was the whole entire reason I was afraid. I was afraid of darkness, everything about it. Afterwards I kept my lights on, always; afraid that the murderer was going to come back after me. I've lived with my grandparents, and never seemed to overcome my fears.

-

TIDUS' POV.

It crushed me to ask Yuna, considering the look she seemed to give me; agony, pain. It seemed like she didn't want to tell me at all. Was she scared of the dark? I kept asking myself. And if she was, why? Was she some little kid who's never grown out of it?

Something said it was more complicated though.

"I don't like darkness."

Yuna whispered, not looking up to match my eyes. She was in an embarrassed state, obviously. But I could just raise an eye brow. I mean, why? Who's scared of the dark at age seventeen? Was she just a total weirdo or what? I guess she noticed me giving her the 'wtf' look, and she decided to explain,

"A man attacked me in the dark when I was thirteen years old. I've been afraid that he might come back, so I kind of... kept the lights on."

She said. She looked upset, nervous, distressed, and she looked like she was about to burst into tears. I felt really bad. And usually I don't feel bad for Yuna. I was done arguing with my _head_. It was time to shut-up and move on; the real Yuna needed consolation, major. Even if it was from her worst enemy, she needed _something._

"Oh... sorry."

The words slipped off the edge of tongue, barely there. And it was more low than ever. It didn't even sound like me. Yuna seemed to ignore it though. She looked deep in meditation. Maybe she was just suffering from a great pain. Heck, I'd be the same way. But I have this strange feeling at the pit of my stomach that it's more complicated than that,

"The man killed my parents."

Yuna sibilated, quietly. Now I _know_ I felt her pain. Parents. My parents don't have much of a story though. My dad, well, if he's really even a dad, disappeared and never came back. My mom went bizarre after he left, and struck a knife in herself. And that just leaves me, Tidus. School jock, Mr. Studly, or what Yuna would probably think of... 'asshole'. But right now, I didn't care about my stupid labels, my money, my reputation, I just felt bad; really bad. I regretted every single problem I gave to Yuna in the past, and even present day. A million knives knocked me down off my throne; the throne where I would enjoy tormenting her. Believe me, I was probably the king of enjoying it, also.

"Oh..."

Just the look in my eyes gave Yuna the impression that I was feeling bad. I couldn't see it myself, but I could feel it. She was looking straight at me. Maybe she was surprised that I didn't laugh at her, throw a dirty nickname at her, throw her in her locker, laughing evilly.

"I've... never told anyone that..."

She whispered looking down. I noticed a hint of cerulean colored tears falling down the sides of her eyes. The pain that was inside me, seemed to tingle even more. I wanted to just die. I felt the way I felt when my dog got ran over by a jackass who was speeding, without a care in the world. Except in this position, I felt like the jackass running over the dog. And the dog was Yuna.

"I won't tell anyone."

I verified. But was I lying? I knew though, if I would tell _anyone_ Yuna would hate me more. If I told anyone, they'd just laugh at her, probably. Some people have no feelings, whatsoever. I wasn't _that_ bad of a guy. I cared about people, about their sufferings. I cared about Yuna. Yeah, that's right, I _care_ about Yuna. And I'm not ashamed to admit that out loud. Heck, I'd tell Gippal right now if he was right in front of me! I felt _really_ horrible,

"Okay... you better not, because I trust you."

I heard Yuna say under her breath. I nodded to her reply, then returned my gaze to the TV, sighing. I wanted to say more to her, but nothing seemed to come to mind. Just then, the telephone rang, causing both of us to jump up. I headed towards it and answered it. It was Wakka,

"Hey brudda. I was wonderin' if you wanted to come over? I'm holding a huge party! That is, unless you're still baby-sitting Yuna, ya?"

Babysitting. Yevon, it sure seemed like it! Auron and his stupid plots. It was so weird to be stuck with Yuna in a house without anyone _besides_ an old man with no feelings for people a younger age group than him.

"Sure thing. I just gotta sneak passed Auron. See ya then."

I said hanging up. My attention seemed to turn to Yuna, who was looking at me curiously as if asking 'whats up' in a silent way.

YUNA'S POV.

I couldn't believe I really told Tidus my past story! I have never told _anyone_ that before! Not even Lulu, or Rikku. I kind of wonder, do I trust this boy who's taunted me my entire life? For somewhat longer than a minute, I felt bad. I felt horrible for telling him. I also felt bad for acting like I needed such sympathy. He must have felt some sympathy though. You should've seen the look he had plastered onto his face. Not to mention he ignored the light-on. I really am surprised he _didn't_ laugh at me. Usually when he found a reason to make fun of me, he used it pretty well.

Even without a laugh or answer, I still didn't trust him, ultimately. If anything, it seemed to decrease my trust, considering he wasn't acting like the 'Tidus' we all know and love. It was almost like he had a heart, a soft side for people as in I. Was it true? Was Tidus _really_ not such a jerk as he turns out to be? Was something hidden behind that mask of arrogance and popularity? And if so, why didn't he show it earlier? Why is he doing it now, with me? So many questions, so little answers. I was lost, literally. I didn't know what to do, or where to go, nor did I know what to think. I guess... I'll just leave it, forget even, ignore. There's nothing I can ask, so why bother?

I focused my attention right back to Tidus, who had just hung up the telephone. Who knows who it was? Most-likely it was someone like Wakka, or Gippal. Tidus seemed to speak with Wakka more than anyone though. Tidus and Wakka obviously had a major friendship. They've gone back since about kindergarten you could say. I remember the day Wakka moved into Besaid. His brother, Chappu, and him, were in my class. Lulu had always seemed to crush over Chappu, he also crushed over her. In about sixth grade they started 'going together', and afterwards, they couldn't get enough of each other throughout middle school. Before the start of high school, Chappu died of a terrible car accident. Lulu went insane for a while, but who could blame her? She loved him, a lot. We all loved him, and miss him dearly. Since then, she's been finding a small liking in Wakka DiMaggio, of course, he's no Chappu, but he's a nice guy, and a great friend.

Tidus looked like he was in a debate of asking me something. I couldn't really answer though, since I didn't _know_ what it was. I met his beautiful cobalt-colored eyes. I noticed my mix-matched emerald and sapphire colored eyes seemed to not want to leave his though. I seen something in those eyes that I have never seen before; a spark. A small spark that meant more than 'I hate you'. It had something mixed into it; feeling and compassion. This is something I never found in those eyes I loved so much...

But now, I see it,

"Wanna go to a party?"

Tidus asked folding his arms with a mischievous grin on his face, almost as if he was meaning to say _crash_ a party. But I knew all the say-so in 'party' would defy a party where everyone would hate me, it would be _all_ jocks and stuck-up girls. But something, something inside me, I don't even know what it was, said the words 'yes'.

"Yes."

"Alright! Let's hurry up and ditch Auron, I know a _perfect_ escape-hatch."

Little did I know what I was getting myself into.

-

End Of Chapter.

You're probably all like 'WHAT!' hehe. So what's going to happen at the party? Well, I'm the only one that _really_ knows! Anyways, thanks for all your kind words, and remember to...

REVIEW!

-Noelle & Chloè


	9. The Conceited Jerk

Author's Notes: OMG! I freaking love you guys so much! 126 reviews for eight chapters? To me, that's much better than I've had before! I really have been trying hard to make better stories than 'She's all that' and 'Real Emotion'. For I read them over and thought 'wtf was I thinking?' I promise you, there will be _much_ action in this chapter. All I can really do is warn you, Tidus & Yuna will end up falling in love. I don't make stories where they don't. So don't be getting worried, k? Also, guys just wanted to tell ya'll... im not eighteen years old. I've decided to tell the truth; im ONLY thirteen! I'm just a huge fan of Tidus and Yunie, and I really love to write. I said I was eighteen to just make sure people weren't going to like favor me 'cus im young or something. Well, I'm going to update now! Also Chloe' is also thirteen. Hope you can manage.

A million thanks,

-Noelle & Chloè

-

**Chapter 9.**

**The Conceited Jerk.**

YUNA'S POV.

For the first time in about one million years it seemed like, I was attending a _real_ party with Tidus; Surprising, and somewhat interesting indeed. Before we even left he nearly convinced me. He said Lulu and Rikku were going to be there having a grand old time. I couldn't let those beautiful azure-colored eyes down, sadly. I just sincerely wondered where the real Tidus has vanished to...

"Alright, we just have to sneak passed the old man. Right about now he should be outside drinking some coffee."

Tidus said dauntlessly. I swallowed. Not once in my entire life had I snuck out. But for some weird reason at this very moment, it seemed almost electrifying to me; like I _wanted_ to. Wait, _Yuna_ didn't vanish too, did she?

"We just gotta sneak passed his chair, you dig?"

Tidus asked with a more of a thug-like tone to his voice. I could tell he was enjoying this entirely. I just nodded my head, surrendering. He got down on his knees like a toddler and started crawling towards the screen-door flagging me childishly. I couldn't help but giggle; the image looked incredibly hysterical. Just imagine it; two teenagers trying to sneak passed a man on their knees, crawling. The funniest part about it was that Tidus was doing it. Now that was hilarious!

I got down onto my knees and started copying Tidus' previous actions. I crawled over towards the opened screen-door, where Tidus was sitting behind a bush throwing rocks towards the table Auron was sitting next to. Auron just looked around worriedly wondering what all the ruckus was about. Tidus was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"You call this sneaking out?"

I whispered. Tidus grinned unethically and handed me a rock,

"Have some fun."

I looked at him, my jaw was clearly down to my chest all ready. Was he insane? The expression on his face wasn't insane though; he looked ultimately earnest about the idea. I giggled looking at his profile then smiled cheekily. I am _so_ going to regret this. I thought and tossed the rock carelessly. Auron jumped up and glared over at our 'bush'. I heard Tidus mutter 'shit' under his breath,

"C'mon let's go!"

He exclaimed, evolving off of his feet swiftly and pulling me up with him. I almost fell uneasily to the feel of his hand literally grabbing mine. The big question again was, where was Tidus Aoki that we all know and love?

TIDUS' POV.

I don't know what I was thinking. I was being an idiot. I mean, it was fun tossing rocks at the old man, but Yuna gave me a look like I had lost my mind. I think I might have possibly. If I hadn't, why did I grab Yuna's hand like that, practically jerking her up off the ground? And what was up with my sudden 'buddy-buddy' behavior towards her? Heck, it scared me as much as it scared her.

We were running. Yeah, like little twerps. I think Yuna might have been actually having _fun_ though. I could see a small smile forming on her lips as we dashed out of the backyard like a wild herd of elephants. Who wouldn't find that fun? Even I was enjoying myself! But I think I just liked to piss Auron off, you know?

Finally we got towards the road and there was absolutely no sight of Auron, anywhere. I grinned at Yuna who was panting breathlessly. Even in complete fatigue, she looked extremely cute... and I'm _not_ just saying that.

"Whoa! That was priceless! Did you see the look on Auron's face? He nearly pissed himself!"

I exclaimed laughing my ass off. Yuna looked up at me with those glassy-like two-toned eyes and I saw a ghostly smile on her perfectly shaped lips. I sorta wondered though; did she _really_ have fun? Or was she just being 'nice'?

I couldn't believe I asked her to a party in general. Gippal and the guys are gonna flip out. I guess I really didn't think beforehand, huh? Well, what was I supposed to do? Blow her off like old Tidus? I think I was reborn or something, 'cus I feel so different; like I'm the new Tidus, and the old Tidus was my old personality.

It kinda felt good though, weirdly. Yuna was seeing some weird side of me. I couldn't even explain it. It's like something took over me. I really haven't figured out what it was though.

After a while of walking in complete silence, we approached Wakka's humble adobe; which was being crashed by brigands. Ok so the 'brigands' were my friends...

I motioned my hand towards the house which was already as trashed as can be. Yuna looked like it was an entirely different world to her or something. I guess she doesn't get out much. We walked into the party, where Dona was blocking the traffic with a little desk and a bucket that said 'Five Gil Per Entry'.

I glared daggers at her. This _was_ Wakka's house. He was my best friend, what right did Dona have taking over for _cash_? I noticed her smiling rather evilly as we approached the desk,

"Aww. If it isn't Tidy and Yuna. How sweet. It's five gil to get it."

I frowned at her; big time. She had reached my final level. I was ready to nearly explode on her anytime now. Yuna looked at me for a second then grabbed something from her pocket and handed it to Dona,

"Thanks."

She said quietly and looked over at me. I raised an eye brow. Ok she did _not_ just pay for both our entries, did she? What's wrong with her, man? She doesn't need to pay!

YUNA'S POV.

I kind of regretted paying considering the baffled look placed onto Tidus' face. I didn't really want to argue or anything so I just went along with Dona's game. Seymour was plopped on the chair next to her, smiling icily at me. I then noticed Wakka and Gippal inside the house, waving towards Tidus. Tidus gave them a friendly smile waving back. Even from the side of him, his smile was awfully cute.

It was more of melting smile than anything though. For so long, I wanted him to just once, smile that godly smile at me. And tonight, he did. It was just a few minutes ago when we were dodging Auron. Was I actually experiencing a dream that was _real_? I was really starting to trust this _new_ Tidus.

As he strolled over to his companions, I myself, decided to search the crowds for Rikku and Lulu. I spotted out Rikku's flaxen colored hair easily though. And after squinting a bit, I noticed Lulu's dark black hair-top right next to her's. I smiled and energetically ran up to them, forgetting about the way I seemed to lose breath swiftly.

"Yunie! Hiya!"

Rikku greeted me. I returned her greet with a close-up wave. Rikku was a very perky young blonde that I met a while back and found out she was my cousin, as you know. I had one problem with her, Gippal. She had been in love with Gippal for ever, and Gippal and her are _finally_ going out. Fortunately, Gippal wasn't anywhere to be near us.

"You're here with Tidus?"

Lulu asked in an far out stunned tone. I just nodded as if there was nothing weird about being here with my worst enemy. Okay, I _have_ to admit, Tidus' previous behavior has been nothing but... bizarre. But I had to admit, I enjoyed it. I actually was enjoying myself for once in my life-time. I was finally starting to trust him, also.

Just then, the 'Frog Mix' came onto the speakers, jamming loudly. I noticed Rikku starting to dance, but she wasn't very accomplishing. I grinned and decided to try _my_ moves out. Well, let's just say it caused many jaws to drop.

-

TIDUS' POV.

"Damn. Check out Yuna. She sure has the moves.."

I heard Gippal say faintly. I looked over his shoulder and saw Yuna, dancing. And she wasn't just dancing horribly like the rest of the room, she was really... _good_. This girl was full of surprises!

"She's good."

I said quietly. I heard Gippal and Wakka saying something to each other silently, but I didn't hear it.

"So, you guys get serious yet?"

Gippal asked jokingly with a snicker. Wakka also snickered. I knew they were just toying with me, like always. I frowned,

"_No_, and we're not _going_ to.."

"_Sure_."

Gippal said sarcastically. I could hear him and Wakka laughing tauntingly. They were _really_ starting to piss me off; major,

"C'mon! What's with you guys? Why would I like _her_, I mean, she's"

"Yuna."

They both cut in and winked at me. It was done. My anger had nearly exploded and it wouldn't be long until my words were shortened to simple cuss words,

"Yeah, but why the hell would I like Yuna, I mean c'mon she's like scared of the dar---k"

I stopped; oh _fuck_. I had lost it, and I also had lost Yuna's trust. Damn it! Gippal and Wakka just looked at me, dumbfounded. They were so dense, did they even hear me? I hoped not, heck, I _prayed_ not!

Yuna wasn't even just scared of the dark 'cus of a stupid childhood theory, actually, she was scared 'cus of her parent's death. And I felt horrible about that, and if Gippal and Wakka would comprehend what I just said, than I was totally screwed.

"Yuna's... scared of the dark?"

Gippal managed to ask, before him and Wakka went into a fit of hysterical laughing fits. I scrunched my face up into the biggest frown... c'mon why is Yevon giving me all the bad luck?

I _know _I was a total jackass to her, but geez, I wanted to be nice to her now! Was that like, impossible?

"Holy shit!"

Gippal exclaimed, laughing with Wakka. Wakka grinned,

"Well I dunno why she didn't come out and say it before. We're all family here, ya? No one's gonna erm, laugh."

He said nudging Gippal seriously. Gippal nodded between fits of laughter,

"Right. I got it, so if we're _family_... hmm, I got it!"

He smirked evilly. I had this _really_ bad feeling. Usually when I got bad feelings like these, they were right, unfortunately. In this case, it was just like always.

Gippal grabbed the microphone from the karaoke machine, trying his best to attract everyone's attention,

"Shh! Everyone! I have an announcement to make! We're all family here, so everyone, being family, we don't hold any secrets!"

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I wanted to shout into the microphone saying 'it's not true!' or just smash it before he could announce it. He was gonna mention something about Yuna. Damn it...

"It seems that a dear friend here is afraid of darkness, isn't that right, _Yuna Lesca_?"

With that question, everyone seemed to face Yuna and most of the girls, or more specifically, my ex-girlfriends, started laughing at her and taunting her. Most of them were like, 'Oh wanna borrow a night light?'.

I then looked towards Yuna and saw she was staring down at the floor. A small liquid fell from the side of her eye. I could feel daggers of death strike me on every part of my body. From my heart to my feet, I felt pain. Yuna hated me. She hated me. She's always hated me, what am I saying?

"Aww, is she gonna cry?"

Someone taunted, giggling. I wanted to make all of her tears go away, I wanted to take back the words, I wanted to just erase the moment, the pain in Yuna's heart, the hatred, _everything_! I kept my eyes fixed on Yuna. Pretty soon, her beautiful bi-colored eyes lifted from the ground and faced me. They were watery and she was biting her lip, angrily. Her pain was sent right though; she got through to me. I felt the pain of her. I felt exactly what she felt; my heart shattered into one thousand different pieces. What is my problem?

She just shook her head as if saying 'why did I even bother', then I saw her turn around to get through the huge crowd of people. I looked around and noticed everyone seemed to be gossiping about her, or laughing. I looked at Gippal and Wakka. The two were cracking up, major. Even Wakka was, and he was supposed to be Yuna's friend.

But then, something seemed to catch my eye. A familiar cerulean hair-colored menace was strutting behind her, almost _stalking_ her. It was Seymour! What the hell did he want with her? I saw him laughing just as hard as everyone else!

You know what's strange, that moment that Yuna looked up at me as if clarifying me guilty as charged, I felt hurt. Yeah, I know. It was weird, I regretted it big-time. I just felt like Yuna pulled the trigger 'cus of me, or something. I don't know. It was a horrible pain, almost indescribable. If I had one thousand words, I couldn't explain it. Not at all. It was far too worse than any other pain. I felt like I nearly ripped Yuna's heart out, then stomped on it one hundred times. Then, it felt like Yuna did the same to me. I regretted it. Boy did I regret it. And I knew apologies would be useless by now, visually useless.

-

YUNA'S POV.

I couldn't believe it. For it seemed like ever, Tidus was being a complete sweet-heart to me, then suddenly, like the wind blew by and knocked him out of his sweetness. To tell the truth, it killed me inside; the thought of trusting him, but then he just uses it, and tells _everyone_. I couldn't do anything when I heard it. I could only cry, cry away the pain. And I've always tried to hide the tears, it was only a sign of weakness anyways. People seemed to taunt me because of it. I couldn't hold them back this time though. To me, he nearly shattered my heart into one million different pieces, and I felt horrible, awfully horrible.

"Going so soon?"

A voice that I really did _not_ want to hear at the moment asked. I turned around, my brawny-colored hair flipping as I turned,

"Dona."

I whispered bitterly. Dona smirked evilly at me and approached me. Now I was overconfident that she was going to sink the pain in, maybe even make it much worse.

"Well, you didn't _really_ think Tidus was being nice to you because he liked you, did you?"

I didn't say anything. I knew Tidus would never like me. Never. Never, ever, ever. For he has hated me for eternity, and this just proves that my existence is nothing more then annoying to him.

"Aww, how sweet."

Dona said rolling her eyes sarcastically. She then took another step towards me, holding onto her glass of punch, indifferently. I just glared at her, underneath my brunette bangs. I wanted her to just disappear. I didn't want to feel pain. No more. _Enough_.

"By the way, dear. I _love_ your dress... you know, oh-oops!"

Dona was purposefully spilling her punch down my white halter-top. I couldn't help but stare at her, in disbelief, and rage at the same time. I felt hot tears form into my bi-colored eyes. If I was strong enough, I would've punched her in the nose. But things were different. I was nothing but weak Yuna. I couldn't do a thing,

"Thank you.."

I said in a soft voice, more sarcastically than anything. Dona snorted,

"For what?"

"For making me realize why I avoid people like you, and places like this."

I whispered. Dona seemed to laugh at this. The laugh was hallow more than anything else, as if maybe she was faking it?

"Yuna. No one even notices you. You're nothing but a blend in the crowd, ok? No one cares, just give it up. You're nothing but dirt, if you'd commit suicide, no one would notice. Nor would anyone care."

The words soaked into me. I backed away from her, and just ran. Tears were flying out of my eyes. I had to run. I couldn't listen to her anymore. It was too harsh. But, she was actually right. I was nothing; I wasn't beautiful, I wasn't popular, nor was I _important._ I was mere average and invisible. If I did commit suicide, no one would notice.

I ran out of the party, in extreme sobs. I couldn't stand it anymore. I found a small rock that seemed to fit my body well enough, so I took a seat. I cried into my hands bitterly. Everyone seemed to stab me in the back. I couldn't trust anyone. I thought the world was over. It was pure darkness again. I wanted to desperately disappear. I looked down at my stained halter-top and new miniskirt. My hair was down for the special occasion, and I actually thought I'd impress Tidus.

Oh shut up... Tidus is no more cute, no more friendly, no more nice, no more lovable. No more will I obsess over his beauty, no more. Not now, not ever again. From now on... Tidus Aoki, you are nothing but a conceited jerk. I hate you, and forever will.

"Yuna..."

I turned around in agony, covering my face from tears. He was standing right there, the person I _least_ wanted to see, Tidus Aoki himself.

-

End Of Chapter.

Poor Yuna. I didn't mean to make her suffer so much! It's just a way to pull Tidus and Yunie together. You know he feels so bad. So what's he going to say to her? Will she forgive him? Will you guys forgive me for doing that to Yuna? Please do! It's part of the story! Remember to review.

-Noelle & Chloè


	10. You And Me

Author's Notes: hey guys! I'm back for more updates! I also wanted to add that I just changed the rating (Thanks for pointing that out, Kracker!) And I am back on my feet again! I just got back from a horrible cubs game, and they lost to the Reds... _major_. It was fun though! I love going to Wrigley . And right now I am just sitting here listening to Natasha Bedingfield's 'These Words'. Anyone know if she's related to Daniel Bedingfield? lol, sorry I'm getting ahead of myself. I might write a new story... YAY! Well I _will_. I will be finishing 'Unforgotten' soon, and plus you know me, two stories are just not enough for me. I'm such a hard ass. Anyways, plz R&R !

-Noelle & Chloè

-

-

**Chapter 10.**

**You And Me.**

TIDUS' POINT OF VIEW.

I don't know what brought me to go find Yuna. Normally, you wouldn't find me doing such a thing. If someone were to pick on her, make her cry, or just stab her in the heart, I'd just walk away with the biggest grin on my face; never did I apologize, never did I chase her down for aiding... _never_.

So, the big question then, why am I standing here by this fountain, looking down at Yuna, who was sobbing continuously? Why was I here? Out of all people, why was it I? And why do _I_ always hurt Yuna?

"Yuna."

I said in the most soft tone I could use. I didn't want to make her run away, which she tended to do most of the time. I wanted to tell her exactly what happened; word for word. It was true; Tidus Aoki didn't _mean_ to hurt Yuna Lesca. It was a straightforward mistake. I regret every part of it. I didn't want to make a girl cry... and for some reason, Yuna, was the one girl I always seemed to make cry.

I'd do anything to erase the tears she was crying. I looked at her for quite some time, but she didn't even seem to react. She didn't even raise those beautiful mix matched eyes from the ground. She refused to look into my very own iris'. Why was this? I don't know. She was mad, maybe that explained it,

"Listen, I'm sorry, ok? It was an accident, I didn't mean to say it, it just kinda came out."

What a _lame_ excuse. It was nothing but the truth, but Yuna wouldn't believe it. She hates me as it is, and if she started to perceive that I was lying... she wouldn't talk to me ever again.

Well, we never really _did_ talk...

Just a little here and there, mostly insults from my mouth, and nothing coming out in reply from hers.

I put a comforting hand onto her pale shoulder. Surprisingly, it was weird how warm her shoulder felt. It was a strange feeling. I felt like I never wanted to remove it. Yuna seemed to just flinch a little. I could tell she was nervous by the look she had in her eyes,

"I'll do anything to make it up to you."

I didn't even _think_ before saying the words; they just seemed to slip off my tongue, almost casually. It kind of scared me, I have to admit. Yuna looked more scared then me though, she looked almost petrified. I could see her knuckles clenched out of the corner of my eye. And if looks could kill, I'd be _far_ from dead.

But even in rage and fright, I had to admit, Yuna looked nothing but cute, still. Those outrageous eyes that seemed to be sparkling in the moonlight, were still facing the ground. God, I felt so shitty. It was a horrible feeling; a feeling of just a gun being shot through your head. I felt like I was in the need of death, hurting someone so badly.

Yuna had a reason to be afraid of darkness. It was no joke. And I assured her that I wouldn't tell _anyone_. But I lied to her, I jabbed her in the back of her spleen with a knife, I killed her inside, and so did everyone else. I wasn't trusty at all.

YUNA'S POINT OF VIEW.

I didn't know _how_ to feel. I kind of felt everything at the moment; hatred, anger, sadness, embarrassment, pain, and even... some form of love. I really couldn't explain these strange feelings. I couldn't move, I felt as if I was nearly _glued _to the rock. Finally, my eyes glanced up only to be greeted by those beautiful cobalt eyes that seemed to tear my world apart at the moment. Feelings like these made me want to just die. I loved someone who had hurt me, badly. Why did I love him? I said I hated him! But, why does he care so much? Why is he suddenly apologizing? Why is his voice rather soft, then harsh and irritating?

My heart was skipping beats like crazy, and I couldn't control the emotions stored up inside me. What was this? And... what was these words that he said?

_I'll do anything to make it up to you._

Yes, I sincerely wanted him to do certain things to me. But I wouldn't dare tell him the _truth_, as a matter of fact, I decided to make him suffer. He hurt me, now it is time for sweet revenge. I didn't want to be _too_ harsh, so I decided to make it rather small,

"Anything?"

I asked in the weakest voice I ever heard descend from my lips. Tidus just nodded absent minded. I couldn't help but fight back an evil grin from appearing on my lips,

"I want you to karaoke in front of everyone..."

Tidus nearly jumped up, rather confused and shocked at the same time. I couldn't help but laugh at the awkwardness that suddenly came from him,

"What? Are you nuts!"

I giggled and pointed a finger at him,

"You said anything."

Tidus' eyes seemed to increase in much size, and I was just laughing harder than I ever had before. I noticed him actually forcing back a smile himself. He obviously didn't know I had such a creative mind of consequences for him. This one I dared Seymour once at a party, it was quite hysterical. But _Tidus_, this was not just going to be hysterical, this was going to be _embarrassing_ for him! The school jock doing karaoke? Afterwards, I swear, everyone has probably seen everything that could be considered as insanity.

Tidus sighed in abdication and looked down at his feet, keeping his glance onto the spot for quite some time,

"Fine..."

I was actually quite surprised he actually gave in. Yes, definitely a new Tidus, but sad to say, I really liked this _new_ Tidus. Would he really do anything to make it up to me? Did he even... hate me anymore?

I stalked behind him, quite satisfied with my revenge. But then I kind of wondered, what if he _did_ do karaoke? What if he was good? What kind of revenge would _that_ be.

I decided to just shrug it off, and I tagged along beside him, as he headed towards the house party. I could hear people starting to gossip about me, but right now, my mind was absent. I didn't have a care in the world about those stuck ups. I stood behind Tidus confidently. I wouldn't let them hurt my confidence, furthermore.

TIDUS' POINT OF VIEW.

I swear to Yevon; Yuna is _nuts_! I guess I deserved it, but, c'mon man... _karaoke_? I sucked at karaoke! That was the last thing on my talent list. Heck, it wasn't even on my talent list...

I was already as red as an apple itself. The worst part was singing in front of my friends; Wakka, Gippal. What would they think? That I'm some sort of pansy? Next was Seymour and Dona; oh boy... they would probably consider me near to the Farplane if they found _me_ singing. And last, but not least, was Yuna. Yuna was going to probably boo me the entire time considering she has the most beautiful voice _ever_.

Yuna was beautiful, and full of many surprises. I didn't expect her wonderful majestic voice. To tell the truth, when I thought of Yuna singing, I would think of a nest of mosquitoes buzzing together. Annoying, and somewhat frustrating. But the Yuna I knew, was the total opposite.

In school, I'd just think of her as just another average loser. I'd pick on her, even push her in her locker sometimes. And the sad thing about it... I would laugh. I would laugh hysterically as if I was having fun. Actually, I _was_ having fun.

Now, I stand here, in Wakka's house, just staring blankly into the crowds. But you know what? There's only one person I _really_ see... Yuna. I don't seem to pay attention to everyone else. Wakka and Gippal are busy entertaining themselves with booze, and Seymour and Dona are just making out upstairs, most-likely.

I could see other girls, whistling and waving at me, blushing their hearts out. But none of them compared to Yuna. She was so different, unique, sophisticated. But, what made her so different, made her so ultimately beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, not for a moment. The song came on, as so did my feelings,

_What day is it, and in what month, this clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up, and I can't back down, I've been losing so much time._

_cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

all of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

there's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right

you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive

I knew everyone's eyes were facing towards me. I swallowed as the music seemed to end slower than I expected. My eyes then scanned the room, landing on Yuna, who was just staring at me, and you could see a faint smile form on her lips through the darkness of the room. The room was filled with silence, when all of a sudden, someone started to clap. I eyed the person, it was none other than Yuna. Rikku and Lulu started clapping also, it then leaded to Wakka and Gippal.

Pretty soon everyone seemed to be clapping and cheering. I smiled in the dark of the room, as the spotlight seemed to suddenly fade. I walked off the small stage-area and searched around for familiar faces. I got pulled over by Wakka whose eyes looked ten times bigger than usual,

"Tidus! Where the _hell_ did that come from?"

I folded my arms across my chest and looked over at Yuna who was watching me from a far distance,

"It was nothing. Well, I gotta go. Later."

As I started to head towards Yuna, I was pulled over again, but instead it was by Gippal,

"Hey, Tidus, Wakka and I are gonna play some volleyball with Lulu, and Lulu, wanna play?"

He asked. A small grin formed across my face,

"Yeah, hold on a sec."

I said, and chased down Yuna until I met a long hall way. I then noticed two figures talking in a very dimmed light. My knuckles clenched when I realized the other figure was a very familiar blue haired freak...

_Damn_.

-

End Of Chapter.

It wasn't exactly the _longest_. The song was 'You and Me' by Life house, if you didn't know. It's one of my personal favorites, and if you didn't notice Tidus was practically dedicating the song to Yuna. Thanks for your reviews, and if I get a few more I'll post up my next chapter so you can find out what the 'blue haired freak' is up to!

Million thanks,

-Noelle & Chloè


	11. Only Rumors

Author's Notes: Um yeah, about your reviews... PATHETIC! HOW COME I DON'T HAVE 200! YOU LAZY ASSES BETTER CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON RIGHT NOW...! lmao, just kidding, just kidding! Don't go PMS on me! (hehe special thanks to the first chapter when Tidus says that) Anyways, everyone go read Chloe's new story. Her ID is ChloBrunetteRocker1. She _made_ me promote her story. Shh, don't tell.

Anyways, remember to REVIEW... or else... no freaking updates for a _long_, _long_ time. And you won't be disappointed with this chapter. I can't guarantee Yuna x Tidus romance anytime soon though. I _can_ guarantee that it will be maybe chapter fifteen when they might make their moves... possibly? Maybe? Well, you'll be able to read up to then if I get some reviews. (puppy dog eyes) _Please_?

Review...

-Noelle & Chloè

-

**Chapter 11.**

**Only Rumors**

**-**

YUNA'S POINT OF VIEW:

I couldn't believe Tidus had such a brilliant voice. I was expecting some horrifying performance that everyone would laugh at. I really shouldn't predict the future before it happens, should I? I was so off. I feel so embarrassed now; I just need to get out of here.

So I headed towards the exit. I wanted to get back to Tidus' house before Sir Auron started questioning me about my whereabouts. If anything, Tidus deserves to be punished. _He's_ the one that persuaded me to go. I should still be mad at him! Even if he has the most melting singing voice...

"Ah, look what we have here."

The voice was so familiar. I nearly cringed hearing it. I stopped dead in my tracks, not even turning around; it was Seymour.

People think they know the latest gossip on Seymour and I. People actually _say_ they know. They're positive one hundred percent that the rumors are true. It's sad to say, they aren't.

The rumors are that Seymour and I went out and had feelings for each other since about first grade. That's what Tidus' little group thought. They also thought I was involved in the group of people that _hated_ the jocks. Sorry to say that is a complete lie. Why would I crush over Tidus like a silly little girl for all these years, and then join a club like that?

And why would I join it with _Seymour_? The whole entire rumor about me and him going out just makes me want to die. I hate him. I _hate_ him.

When we started going out in high school, I thought of him as a nice, friendly boy with a great charm. But, after a while, our romance began to sink. He started to act immaturely; one night when we were on a date, he persuaded me to come back to his house, so I did. But when I did, he was all ready stripped down to his boxers, waiting for me, patiently on his bed.

Sex. I would _never_ have sex with _anyone_ until I was at least twenty one. And I would especially not have sex with Seymour. He was a Guado, I am a human. How strange is that? It's far from _strange_, it's bizarre! I would never do that with him!

When I said no, he jumped ship; he lost his mind, and started to force me into doing it with him. As the well-brought-up girl I was, I of course, still refused to get even a little close to him. He scared me, literally.

After that, I ran. I ran home, cried for a while, and after thinking for a while, I decided to break-up with him. He didn't take that lightly though. And if the door wouldn't have been locked, I would have ran out. But it _was_ locked, and Seymour was extremely upset.

So, _he_ didn't break up with me because of a hectic schedule. That was the rumors he told everyone. The truth was that I broke up with him because I was sick of being thrown around by his commands.

And... because of him, I have stayed my distance from other boys. I've held back everything I have; tears, pain. I even fake a smile from time-to-time. My heart is still aching from his abuse. I couldn't take it. I had to get away. But, it was almost impossible. He still follows me from time-to-time. And here he is; probably expecting to do it again.

"Dear Yuna, I never knew you were afraid of the dark,"

Seymour said trying to caress my face with his icy hands. I quickly moved away from him, biting my lip in pain of him just standing there. I concealed the tears of the past. If I was alone, I would surely be crying my eyes out. But I _wasn't_. For once more, I would have to hide my tears. If Seymour would see them, he would only call it weakness.

"Seymour... please, will you take your leave of me?"

I asked quietly. I looked up into his eerie blue eyes. He was smirking at me with a taunting but most evil smile. I wanted to bury my head in my knees and cry. I was so afraid of him. And I don't even know why. Why couldn't I be strong, and fight back? But now... I can't trust anyone. Sometimes I can't even trust myself, sadly. Sometimes I wonder, why am I trusting this person?

"But Yuna, I only want to _talk_."

He said. That evil grin did not vanish from his cold face. I could feel something go up my spine; a shiver. He then placed a freezing hand onto my shoulder, causing me to flinch a bit. You could tell I was uncomfortable; I was surprised by my reactions though. My knuckles were clenched so hard that my face was turning white, and my eyes squinted in pain. My temples were starting to sweat nervously, and my arms had goose bumps all over them.

"Well, I do not want to talk with you."

I whispered bitterly. I closed my eyes shut, expecting a painful smack across the face. My feelings were correct, and he did just that,

"Shut your mouth... now, I have something I must do, and if you are not going to abide with it, I will just have to _make_ you, won't I?"

Seymour asked. His breath was so cold. And his voice was so aloof also. My stomach tightened as ten thousand knives struck it. I could feel the scar on my hip aching; the scar Seymour gave to me when I broke up with him.

I suddenly felt weak; not powerful at all, unable to do a thing. I sucked my breath in and closed my eyes shut tightly,

"Just... do it quickly,"

I couldn't believe my words. I was trembling so hard, my face was pure white already. I felt worthless. I couldn't fight back, I was giving up. I wasn't strong. There was no way I was going to win this against _him_. He was far to muscular, too powerful. He was a _maester_ for Yevon's sakes!

I was waiting for the worst. I had a good feeling what it was going to be; sexual abuse. I was waiting to feel that painful breeze go through my entire body, and for Seymour to press his against mine. My eyes seemed to be closed so tight, it was impossible for them to open. They were like glued.

I bit my lip nervously. I could feel his haunting presence. I could feel his breath against my face. I could feel his body inches from mine.

-

TIDUS' POINT OF VIEW:

I didn't know what the heck I should've done. I was just watching from down Wakka's hallway. Seymour was just standing there, grinning edgily at Yuna, who was just standing there, with her eyes closed, and her knuckles clenched.

But I couldn't bare to see her get hurt, never more. I scowled and headed towards the hall, emerging the area Yuna and Seymour were at. Seymour didn't even notice my figure, and Yuna's eyes were closed. I wondered; why were her eyes shut so tight? She looks like she's in so much pain. I thought she was friends with Seymour?

"Hey... leave her alone."

I don't know where the _hell_ the words came from. Yuna might have not even been in pain. I don't know why I had to be the god damn hero in this story. Why couldn't I have just headed home and waited for Yuna there? Why did I have to cause so much drama?

_Because Yuna looks helpless._

True. She looked horrible! Her face was so pale, it looked like she was about to pass out at the moment! Seymour was just snickering evilly at her, while she stood with her knuckles clenched so tight it looked painful.

Seymour turned around to face me, a surprised look plastered across his ugly face. He needed to pack his freakiness up and go home. I've had enough of his ass today. Just _seeing_ him...

"Oh my sincerest apologies. Where are my manners? Yuna and I were just having a _friendly_ chit-chat, Aoki, got a problem?"

I could've punched him in the face _right_ there. Just the way he said my last name, made me want to kick his ass. Knowing my anger I'm surprised I didn't. Yuna's eyes seemed to flutter open revealing those amazing blue-green eyes. I blinked twice trying to get a better view of the colors.

But something told me it wasn't what Seymour had said; I could see it in Yuna's eyes. It looked painful. It looked like she was in major trouble, and she needed some help.

"Actually, I do,"

I said standing my ground. I could feel my confidence rise in pride; no way was Seymour Guado going to get the best of me. He can go fuck Dona!

"Oh really? Dare to share it with me?"

Seymour asked, folding his arms; that cocky son of a bitch... I couldn't help it. My anger was about to burst. If he wasn't holding onto Yuna, I would've punched him right in the nose. I hated him so much, and this just made me hate him more,

"Stop trying to me so cool, Guado, you're nothing but a pansy. Now let Yuna go or else you're going to regret it."

I grumbled, clenching my fists. I could see the awe-struck expression on Yuna's face from the corner of my eye. She must think I'm insane. Seymour even looked at me as if I was nuts,

"Hmph. One of these days you will regret calling me that, _Aoki_."

He hissed, and let go of Yuna, who fell to the floor, covering up her face. I waited until Seymour disappeared into the darkness, before I walked towards Yuna, bending down next to her,

"Yuna? Are you alright?"

I asked. Since when did I care about her so much? What is up with me? Well, she _obviously_ wasn't alright; she was crying, but she was trying her hardest to conceal it. I didn't get it. I've never met a girl who was ashamed of crying. Most girls I know would take a good cry over pathetic stuff and they wouldn't regret it one bit.

"Listen, Gippal and I were gonna play some volleyball with Rikku and Lulu, and we thought you might want to join, but if you wanna just go back to my house, I understand completely, I mean, I'll take you there if you want"

I explained but she cut me off,

"I'm fine. I don't need to go to your house. I'll play volleyball."

I was a bit surprised; after Seymour treated her like total dirt, she would _still_ stay here? I mean, everyone was being an ass to her before I did that karaoke thing. I don't think things have changed much though.

"Oh, OK. Well, c'mon, it's guys against girls."

I said, motioning her towards Wakka's backyard. Gippal was standing by Wakka, Rikku behind them, playing with Gippal's hair. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Lulu who was standing all alone on the other side. I could see the drool starting to form from Wakka's mouth... _nice. _Yuna looked relieved to see Lulu, and headed towards where she was. I, however, headed over towards Gippal, Wakka, and Rikku,

"It's guys against girls, right?"

I asked. Gippal nodded hesitantly and then smirked at Rikku, giving her a noogie,

"Yeah! That means you can't play, squirt!"

He teased. Well it was more like flirting with him; the two would always tease and joke around with each other, but everyone _knew_ they were going steady.

"Hey! I'm playing on Yunie's team!"

Rikku squealed, punching Gippal playfully,

"And _you're_ going down!"

I chuckled along with Gippal and Wakka,

"You little sissy's really think you can beat _us_? We're star players of the blitzball team!"

I boasted, extending a foot forward with pride. Gippal and Wakka nodded grinning broadly. Rikku stuck her tongue out at me,

"Sure, whatever! But if we win, we get something from you! Got it?"

I grinned,

"Yeah, when you lose, you owe us, big time!"

Rikku just rolled her eyes,

"Wait til we think of a punishment for you guys losing! We're going to make you _suffer_!"

She hissed grinning ear to ear. She then disappeared into the darkness, or more specifically, to where Lulu and Yuna were hanging out. Wakka turned on the backyard lights which were so bright Gippal and I were getting blinded,

"Sorry, ya!"

Wakka apologized, and then turned the lights down a notch. He then put on his ever-so-famous jam system which was playing 'Dirty Little Secret' by The All-American Rejects. I noticed the girls huddling around. They must be thinking of a _consequence_ if we lose. I kinda wondered what they were suggesting...

"Hmph! We're gonna whoop their asses all the way to the Farplane!"

Gippal said with confidence. To tell the truth, I didn't know _who_ was gonna win. I mean, we're good and all, but just how well did the girls play?

"Hey, what do they owe us if we win?"

Wakka asked, approaching us,

"How about they have to dance around the streets naked?"

Gippal suggested. I rolled my eyes laughing,

"Yeah, right! It's gotta be something good!"

"It _has_ to be very _evil_..."

Gippal said in a eerie voice. I laughed at his immatureness. We gathered around in a huddled circle, and whispered ideas. Sadly, we couldn't think of anything.

Just then, a huge evil smirk appeared on Gippal's face,

"I have the _perfect_ idea! Those girls will definitely regret losing to _us_."

-

End Of Chapter.

Oh dang... suspense! I love suspense! Anyways, I suggest you'd review that way I'll update. I really want some-more reviews. I want 200 reviews before chapter fifteen, so you guys need to start working your asses off and **_REVIEW_**! It's not hard, guys. Just push that little button and if you're too lazy, just write 'good' or something. Just do something, pah-lease! Anyways, who's gonna win the volleyball game, and what is the consequences?

Review, and find out!

-Noelle & Chloè


	12. Real Competition

Author's Notes: yeah... I would've updated sooner but my mom got involved and she's like you need to stop writing so much! And im like wtf I barely write anymore! (well I didn't say wtf because if I did she was literally kick my ass... lol) but anyways, thank god I'm writing again, right? Left ya in suspense, eh? By the way, got a new TidusYuna community. Check it out if you wish ;) The big question of this chapter is... who's gonna win? And what's the consequences? Well, remember to REVIEW. I'll update _much_ sooner. Tell everyone about my story! (cheeky smile) hehe.

-Noelle & Chloè

-

·································

**Chapter 12.**

**Real Competition. **

YUNA'S POINT OF VIEW.

I couldn't believe it; a volleyball game, boys against girls. This was my opportunity to overthrow Tidus Aoki for once in my lifetime. He always seemed to win, or I would allow him to. In sixth grade, there was a game that we had to play, and I was winning. But at the end, I had to go against Tidus, and I deliberately lost.

_Oh why_?

Why, oh, why, did I want to make him win? He never gave me anything in return anyways; not even a smile or an occasional thanks. Maybe it was those eyes; those two oceans that would look back at me? Or maybe it was that wonderful golden body that would always shine in the sunlight? Who knows?

But for once, I felt this was the time for a new beginning; Yuna Lesca was _not_ going to let Tidus Aoki win... _no_. Never more was he going to win because of my love for him, never. I refuse to play easy just so the guys will win; I am going to defeat Tidus, for my own sake.

I huddled into the small group Lulu and Rikku had formed. They were planning evil consequences for the boys to suffer when we defeated them. The main consequences chosen already were that they would have to buy us concert tickets for Fall Out Boy, pitching in their own money. But the second consequence was by far the _worst_. Rikku had suggested it, and Lulu thought it was pure baneful, but I would have to agree; the boys would have to run around the streets tonight with _only_ their undergarments on... nothing else, screaming 'I love Lulu, Rikku, and Yuna' at the top of their lungs. Now _that_ was punishment. Lulu thought it would be far more interesting if they went naked, but I, being the kind-hearted soul I am, refused to place the bet; underwear was _far_ hard enough.

"Ready, girls?"

Rikku asked excitedly. I glanced at the environment around me; it was almost pure darkness besides the lights surrounding us. They were deck lights placed around Wakka's backyard-deck. They were extremely bright, and Tidus looked like he was blinded. Him, Wakka, and Gippal were huddled in a small group on the other side of the net, whispering amongst themselves. Rikku, Lulu, and I stood on the opposite side, waiting impatiently for them to be ready.

The boys were all wearing simple wear; a t-shirt and long shorts. Us girls, well, I was wearing the halter-top I was wearing earlier, and now khaki capris. Rikku was wearing a skimpy green spaghetti strapped-tank top that revealed her stomach passed her belly-button. She wore cut-off jean shorts that literally went up her butt, and her hair was in a loose bun with strands of blonde hair messily hanging down. My hair was up in a high ponytail with two strands of hair hanging down, similar to Rikku's. Lulu had on a black t-shirt and shorts like Rikku's except a tad longer. Her hair was in braids like always.

I sighed heavily; I was spacing out _again_ It seems like I've been doing that awfully a lot this summer, doesn't it?

I looked over Rikku's head to notice that Gippal was slowly approaching us. He had somewhat of an evil grin plastered across his slightly tanned face. Rikku started coming towards him, the same look across her pale childish face. She stopped when she was about two inches away from him, putting her hands on her small hips,

"Ok. Here's the gig; if we win, you owe us three tickets to Fall Out Boy's concert. I know you guys have tickets, and I know you can buy more. You have to all chip in."

Rikku explained with pride in her voice. Gippal simply rolled his eyes, almost in relief. Rikku's grin amassed a little,

"And, finally, the finale to your punishment... all three of you will have to run around the streets in pure darkness screaming 'I love Rikku, Lulu, and Yuna'... _and_ you will be in your underwear... _only_."

Gippal, Wakka, and Tidus' eyes went huge, and their jaws dropped. Lulu and I couldn't help but giggle to their stunned expressions. My eyes were focused on Tidus who suddenly spoke up,

"Well, no worries, 'cus we're not gonna lose!"

He then swiftly erased the worried look off his face. He stepped a foot forward placing his hand on his hip with assurance. Rikku did a copy of his motions and then pouted her lips at him,

"Oh yes you are!"

She squealed pointing a long finger-nail towards his rare nose. I loved Rikku's confidence. She was by far more confident than Lulu and I. Rikku was so self-reliant that she could get by calling herself beautiful and no one would raise an eye brow. That's just how she is; She's Rikku, perky old Rikku,

"So. What's _our_ punishment?"

She asked, changing the subject. Gippal smirked and looked back at Tidus and Wakka,

"You'll just have to wait and see."

He said winking at the guys. Rikku rolled her eyes and then grabbed the beach ball, or the ball we were going to use as a _volley _ball,

"Looks like we'll never know then!"

She hissed, and got in position to serve. I giggled; they all were concentrating so hard on the ball. Rikku threw the ball up and spiked it dexterously. It flew over towards Gippal, who was constantly staring at Rikku's thin tan legs. He didn't even see the ball coming; it bonked him on the head.

I could hear a burst of uncontrollable laughter coming from Tidus' side, and I could recon who it came from. He was laughing so hard he was holding onto his stomach. I couldn't help but laugh also.

"You stupid idiot! Where is your eyes? The ball was right in front of you!"

Wakka shouted to Gippal. Gippal rubbed his head and shrugged sheepishly.

"That's 1 to 0!"

Rikku announced and passed the ball to Lulu. Lulu nodded and stepped onto the serving spot. She then did a underhand serve which headed right towards Wakka, surprisingly.

Wakka wasn't really paying attention though; his eyes were staring at the cleavage revealed in Lulu's shirt; how uncouth, I thought. The ball came towards him and fell right in front of him, making him look like a complete idiot. Tidus and Gippal gave him cross expressions and Wakka looked down with an embarrassed look on his face.

"What the hell were you looking at?"

Tidus asked folding his arms across his chest, angrily. Wakka put his hands up protectively,

"Ugh I was just"

"Staring at Lulu's breasts."

Gippal added in, breaking into fits of laughter. Wakka blushed and scratched his head,

"No way, ya!"

But his face just seemed to redden more. I couldn't help but giggle at his embarrassment.

"That's 2 to 0!"

Rikku announced once again. Tidus spiked the ball over towards us, and I finally was in recognition that it was my time to serve. I was never the athletic girl, but I had practiced volleyball before, and people said I was quite good at it; well at least that's what Lulu said.

"Come on Yunie!"

Rikku cheered from behind me. I groped onto the ball, and my eyes focused on it, warily. I then looked up from the ball; Tidus. He was standing right in front of me to the opposite side of the net. I was going to serve it over his head. I kept repeating to myself,

"You can do this, Yuna. It's just your old childhood crush... the boy who's been a total conceited jerk to you for eternity..."

I whispered. I moved the hair that was covering my eyes and bit my lip. This was it; the fight for life and death. Was I, Yuna Lesca, going to do it? I hoped so.

"Hurry it up, freak eyes! We don't have all day!"

I heard Gippal shout. My face darkened; _freak eyes_. I was done, upset, in rage. I was so mad I could've punched him if he was standing right beside me.

_Flashback_

"What's your problem freak eyes?"

"Only the _cool_ kids are allowed here, so buzz off, freak eyes."

"Friends? Hah! You don't have any friends!"

"Hey check it out, it's freak eyes!"

"Leave me alone..."

"Oh c'mon we just wanna chill with you,"

Tidus' voice said in a fake sweetness,

"You can hang with us, it's all good... _promise_."

"What's wrong with you? Cat got your tongue…?"

"I was joking! I would never want to be caught with you! I mean, my rep would like, die, you know?"

"Why aren't you talking? ... Are you gonna cry?"

_End Of Flashback._

I then threw the ball up in anger, and spiked it as hard as I could. I watched as it flew towards Tidus' side, but then, it headed Gippal's way instead, flying straight over his head.

It landed barely behind him. He stood there in complete shock, as so did I. I could even see Tidus throwing me surprised glances from the corner of my eye. Yes, Tidus, there are things you don't know about me.

"That's 3 to 0!"

Rikku lively announced. I heard Tidus and Wakka cussing out Gippal. I heard Wakka call him a 'sand-blasted grease monkey' or something. (A/n: thanks to tuna4yunis, lol!) And Tidus just bonked Gippal upside the head.

"I can't believe that freak got it passed me... what is this world comin' to?"

I heard Gippal ask. I smiled to myself, patting myself on the back; well done Yuna.

"Its my turn!"

Rikku squealed. And so we went on, beating the living daylights out of the boys. But then, at the final point, which was 10 by the way, it was my time to shine. I could see the rage across the boy's face, and I just had to do it. I was going to do it for my own good. I wanted to make Tidus look bad... he was going to have to give up the final point, because I was going to send it straight to him...

I felt my fingers go strangely sweaty and my heart was beating fast; my mouth had suddenly gone dry, and I could feel a sting in the pit of my stomach as it tightened slightly. My eyes fixed on Tidus' azure ones, and they wouldn't release the stare. I licked my dry lips and then held the ball in front of me, confidently.

I then slowly made a fist, waving it towards my underhand and I watched as it flew over towards Tidus' side.

TIDUS' POINT OF VIEW.

Damn it. Why did Yuna have to send it to _me_? I mean, I was so upset at the moment 'cus we kept losing, but then she had to serve it to me! Half of me told me to let Yuna win, but half of me told me to actually smack it back over.

I listened to the second half; never would I let a girl win just 'cus she's cute, no way! And Yuna wasn't even cute, was she? I can't answer that. I've watched her so much today and I've seen these strange attractive expressions form on her face they I have never seen before, and I could feel my heart melt. Man I was a wreck.

"Get it, brudda."

I heard Wakka whisper. My eyes concentrated on the ball's directions, and Yuna drooped her head as if expecting me to give up on her. I didn't though. I was overly competitive since I was a blitzball player; weirdly. I spiked up the ball swiftly and Yuna jumped up in surprise.

"I can't let her win no matter what."

I whispered to myself. Yuna suddenly glared at me and spiked the ball with much anger as it approached her. God, she looked cute even angry. I've never met a girl like that.

"She won't, she won't. And she's not cute."

I murmured to myself as the ball came towards me again. I spiked it back, and it came towards Yuna who was obviously cussing me out in her mind,

"Way not cute."

I tried to convince myself I didn't like Yuna Lesca; she wasn't cute. Those bi-color eyes weren't beautiful, and her smile wasn't melting. And the moonlight _doesn't_ make her face light-up the entire yard. And she _didn't_ look cute when her face was scrunched up into a frown.

YUNA'S POINT OF VIEW.

"You don't love him, you don't love him... he can never win!"

I hissed to myself, spiking the ball back towards him. I clenched my fists. Why wouldn't he just give-up? What's his problem? Jerk! I thought as my competitive side kicked in. He wasn't giving up!

"Yuna just let him get the point"

I heard Lulu whisper. I shook my head viciously; NO. Tidus Aoki was _not_ going to defeat me, no. Not anymore was he going to make me sacrifice a trophy for his good-looks. He wasn't going to! I mentally screamed and saw the ball coming towards me again. I growled loudly and jumped up spiking it towards him. His jaw dropped. He was as surprised as I was I guess. Neither of us knew we were up for a _real_ challenge, but Yevon, I am _not_ letting him win!

"Never!"

I shouted, sweat pouring down my ghostly face. I was feeling everything; hatred, anger, insanity, energy, arrogance. No more would Tidus win, no more will tears fall from these eyes from his ignorant insults, no more would I tell him secrets of my own that no one else should know, no more will I trust him!

"Yunie, give it up!"

Rikku squealed at me.

TIDUS' POINT OF VIEW.

Damn it Yuna just let me win already! What's her problem? She looks so mad. It's just a pathetic game! She's like obsessing over some retarded game that they were gonna win in the first place.

"Tidus let Yuna win, ya? This is getting boring..."

I heard Wakka say. I frowned and looked at the angry looked placed across Yuna's face. I had to admit though; the moonlight dancing across her pale face made her look so surreal. She looked unreal, and those eyes... her eyes were like a dream.. I had never seen anything more beautiful.

Then it came; when I was spacing out at her looks, the ball fell in front of my very eyes, sitting there. I heard Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu squeal with delight, while I sighed in defeat. I felt a pat on the back from Wakka,

"That was great! I'm glad you finally gave up though, ya? It was impossible to defeat them!"

He whispered to me. I panted. I couldn't believe how exhausted I was; I could feel sweat trickling down my neck and face. I squatted down, resting my hands on top of my knees, tiredly. Yuna Lesca had defeated me, she had made me look like a fool. And... she also had made me have to strip down to my boxers in front of practically the entire school.

"This is so not fair, ya! I mean, what if Lu thinks I look bad?"

Wakka asked, nervously. I chuckled. I was probably as nervous as Wakka for some reason. Hell, why was I? Was it 'cus of Yuna, or was it 'cus the whole school was going to see me in my boxers? Well, what do I have to be ashamed of? I have the hottest body around...

Right?

Yuna wouldn't like, think bad of me... would she?

What the hell! Since when did I care so much about Yuna? What about the whole school? Well... it was so hard to impress Yuna. The school was _easy_ to impress... I guess, I mean, I was Tidus Aoki, star player of the Zanarkand Abes, most liked guy at school... school hottie. The girls would die to go out with me...

"hey, brudda, you coming? We have to do this, and Gippal says it'd be better to just announce it, so we look more like show-offs then idiots."

I opened a blue eye to reveal Wakka's hazel eyes looking at me, his hand placed gently on my shoulder. I just shrugged in reply and stood up straight. I saw Rikku, Lulu, and Yuna standing by the entrance, with entertained looks placed across their faces. I walked towards them, and brushed passed Yuna; getting a small glance of her dazzling face. Yevon, why didn't I see this before? What have I been missing?

I could smell a scent from her hair as the wind embraced it, whipping it around. It was a teasing smell of flowers. I couldn't describe it, but whatever it was, it smelled like flowers, except much better in a way.

I walked to the east of Wakka's house, where he and Gippal were standing in front of a group of people. I sucked in some breath and headed towards the group. I then heard footsteps from behind me; Rikku Lulu and Yuna. Wonderful, simply wonderful.

I approached the group nervously. Gippal was standing up straight but you could tell he was extremely nervous. He looked at the group of people,

"I know it sounds really insane, but we just wanted to show off our sexy bodies, y'know? So we decided to put a little freak-show on for ya!"

I was surprised Wakka or I didn't knock him out when he said. Was he drunk or just bonked upside the head too hard? Someone _please_ tell him he's an idiot! What kind of explanation is that? I could hear whistling girls from the crowd though. I guessed they were whistling at _me_.

Gippal then flauntingly pulled down his pants, causing tons of the crowd to go wild. The guys were just laughing hysterically and the girls were howling and bitching over if he was hotter then me... ok no way.

Considering he was wearing chocobo boxers ruined the whole idea... I thought with a slick grin. Not like I was looking or anything, it was just _so_ obvious.

He then started running towards the road, laughing hilariously. I'm surprised he didn't piss his pants he was laughing so hard. I kind of wondered if he had gone nuts.

Wakka was up next and he simply stripped his pants causing also tons of girls to go crazy. He stepped back as if expecting me to put on a show or something. I shrugged at him and casually waved at the crowd,

"Uh hey guys. Sorry about this, but it was a total bet and we lost it so I blame Miss Yuna Lesca, so everyone can blame her, alright?"

I was surprised by how hot it sounded when I said Yuna's name. But I was too distracted by feeling a light breeze under my legs. I could hear tons of whistles and girls shouting,

"Nice ass!"

My eyes grew about twenty sizes larger and I looked down and realized Wakka had pulled down my pants...and I was only in my boxers. I wasn't ashamed of anything. But, I was still surprised that someone had the guts to pull down my pants when I wasn't looking. I glared at Wakka who was snickering.

"Hey, you asked for it, you made us lose the winning point, ya?"

Oh, if Gippal wasn't running around like a maniac I would've seriously gave Wakka a piece of my mind, but we had a stupid bet to full-fill. I ignored the whistles and the girls sighing heavily, not to mention the fainting old ladies...

Kidding... I think...

I jogged over towards Gippal feeling half-nude, Wakka right behind me. At least I was wearing normal navy-colored boxers and not chocobo ones... thank Yevon for that, it could be so much worse!

"I LOVE RIKKU!"

I started to laugh as Gippal kept shouting 'I love Rikku'. How easy it was for him... Wakka and I stared at each other for a second. I knew he loved Lulu, but was I supposed to say Yuna? I don't love Yuna... do I?

"I LOVE RIKKU, LULU, AND YUNA!"

I shouted laughing my ass off. This was actually really hilarious. I mean just imagine it; three of the most popular guys at school running around the streets shouting that they love these three girls with only their boxers on, one of them with chocobos all over their boxers. I didn't realize it then, but I enjoyed every moment of it.

·································

End Of Chapter.

I'd have to say my favorite part of this chapter was when Tidus was thinking about how beautiful Yuna looked in the moonlight and then the ball flew over towards him and dropped right in front of him. What do you think? Anyways, whats with Tidus being all poetic? I don't know lol. if you haven't noticed I have made him grow a little. If you don't remember correctly in the beginning (chapter 1) he was a arrogant jerk. He's learning from mistakes & could Yuna be the answer to all this? Is she changing him into a nice person? Otherwise, why has he suddenly became so... caring? He's actually opened his eyes and saw the _real_ Yuna. Well. I'm going to go now, so remember to leave a review; more reviews, more updates...

-Noelle & Chloè


	13. Strange Dreams

Author's Notes: ok I apologize about this chapter. It's not going to be very _interesting_ its just leading up to the concert and amusement park. That's when things will get exciting. If you do find this chapter amusing then I am glad, but I didn't think it was a very good chapter.

-Noelle & Chloè

·····························

**Chapter 13.**

**Strange Dreams.**

Tidus' Point Of View.

After the big 'embarrassing moment' I headed home. Yuna said something like she was going to walk back with Lulu and Rikku, and then she could find her way to my house or something. I don't know, but I just decided to listen to her, so I let her be. But the only really weird thing was that as soon as my head hit the pillow on the couch I started to dream... and it wasn't some ordinary everyday dream... it was about Yuna.

·····························

I couldn't really tell who was next to her, but all I could see was Yuna standing in a dark room with a figure next to her. The figure was embracing her cheek with his hand. I figured it was a guy because a girl wouldn't do that... at least I hope not!

Anyways, the guy kept massaging Yuna's face speaking to her _really _quietly. I couldn't make out the words though, they were so soft and silent. But then I saw the expression on Yuna's face: she was scared. She actually looked more then scared; she looked petrified.

I sort of felt for her, I mean, I didn't even know what was going on. But then, I saw the guy clutch onto her arm. I figured he clutched onto it tightly 'cus I could hear small squeals coming from Yuna.

I heard him hiss something, and pull Yuna towards him. If I could've done something I would've, but I couldn't. Yuna tried her best to pull away with much force. She then finally got out of his reach, and took for the door. She tugged onto the door knob and it was obviously locked. She then turned around to face the figure, fearfully.

She braced her hands across her face for protection, but the figure didn't seem to take it very lightly. He slapped her across the face, knocking her off her feet. She fell to the ground, weakly. She then crawled towards the back door. The guy acted quickly to this though; he grabbed something off the kitchen counter. I squinted to see what it was; a knife. My eyes grew wide in surprise. Was he going to slash Yuna?

Yuna's back was facing towards him, and she was tugging on the back door's knob. I could only hope she got out. It must've been locked _again _though. The guy looked as if he had went berserk, and I could see a smirk appear on his face in the darkness. I couldn't get a glimpse of any other feature though; just his slimy lips.

He was laughing the most insane laugh I had ever heard. But, somehow, it sounded _so _familiar... like I had heard it before. But how could I? This was a dream! I watched as he approached Yuna's back, as she clutched onto the door, banging on it for help that would obviously never come. If I was real, I would've threw myself on the guy beating the shit out of him. Sorry to say, I wasn't in this dream world.

Then he slid his nasty finger down Yuna's back, making her gasp in anger. I squinted again trying to see the figure's face. It was no use though, he was as blurry as Yuna's eyes were. The man then shouted something to her and hit her hip with the knife; my teeth were gritted in anger and rage as Yuna fell to the ground and the man laughed in amusement.

·····························

After that, I woke up shouting. I guess Auron heard me 'cus he came sprinting into the room. I'm surprised he didn't shout 'bloody murderer' while he was at it. It was the fastest I had ever seen him move...

"Geez, didn't know ya loved me _that _much, old man,"

I joked sitting up. I stretched out my arms, and prolonged a yawn. Auron stood there with his arms properly folded across the chest of his ruby jacket. I knew he was off; I just had to play it cool.

"Where were you and Yuna last night?"

He asked. I could tell he was burning in anger. But I had to admit, I just loved pissing him off. He acted as if he owned me or something; like he had complete control. He also thought he knew _everything_.

"We went to a party, big deal."

I retorted casually also folding my arms across my chest. Auron leaned against the wall, his arms also crossed,

"Don't you dare touch her, boy."

I snickered. He thought I was gonna touch Yuna... like yeah right. But hey, now I know something that will piss him off.

"Listen that's the _ last _thing on my mind, old man. Where is she anyways? Crying in a corner?"

I guess I was all 'cool' with Auron. Little did he know what kind I've been thinking about Yuna lately. Let's just hope this stuff never gets back to Yuna.

Auron took my 'cool behavior' very well and leaved me the hell alone, thank Yevon. I seriously thought he was gonna pile me with no-good lectures like always.

"She's out in the garden. I just hope you didn't let anyone _else _hurt her. She's a very beautiful young woman. You need to make sure your little friends keep their hands off of her. Understood? And also, she shouldn't even _be _in your mind in the first place."

Auron said glaring at me. I guess I was wrong about him taking it well. What is he, like her bodyguard? And what about my friends? It's not like Gippal or Wakka want to her or something. Yevon, that was the last thing on Gippal's mind!

"Yeah whatever, what are you like her bodyguard now?"

I asked raising an eye brow. Auron just grunted in reply. I shrugged my shoulders and brushed passed him, secretly fingering him. I then headed out towards the porch, stretching my arms out. I winced to notice Yuna walking around in my old man's _previous _ garden. I would never label it as _my _garden; that's just embarrassing!

I sighed with fatigue, and headed towards the garden. Who knows why? Maybe I wanted to see how cute Yuna looked today...

_Shut up._

What the hell? Auron?

_Yes._

You can read minds and talk too?

_Yes I can..._

No way... shut up, I'm imagining things! I shook my head and continued walking towards the garden. Man, that was creepy. Let's hope that Auron can't dwell into my thoughts... that would suck.

Then the thought of that dream from this morning came to me; the one about Yuna getting stabbed in the hip. How bizarre would that be if Yuna really _did _have a scar on her hip...?

·····························

Yuna's Point Of View.

I don't know what drew me outside. Maybe it was the wonderful gleam of sunlight from the living-room's window explaining to me that it would be a beautiful day. We're going to the amusement park today, and the Fall Out Boy concert is tonight. It's way too early to go to the amusement park; we're going at noon. We will stay there until five.

At five, we'll head back and get prepared for the concert. I have never been to a _real _concert before, so I was exotic! I have heard Fall Out Boy songs before but I haven't seen them live at all.

As I gazed up at the beautiful sunlight in the sky, I could hear small footsteps form from behind me. I heard a loud yawn which persuaded me to turn; sure enough, there stood Tidus.

Yevon, his hair looked amazing in the sunlight; it was flying into his face, creating a somewhat appealing look. Then again, if someone threw dirt all over him, he would still be good looking.

I acted as if I didn't hear him and turned back around, admiring the sun. He cautiously approached me from the side. He was now standing to the left of me, also gazing up at the sun.

We were both silent and motionless... how awkward.

I brushed a string of tawny hair out of my face and I felt a certain pair of eyes on me; those beautiful oceans. I swallowed uneasily and continued to look straight. I still remembered the episode from last night; I had gone crazy bouncing the ball back and forth to him...

That was _so _ humiliating. I could still remember the feelings I felt: anger, hatred, energy, insanity, and even some strange sort of... love. I don't know. I can't decode feelings like these, you know? They come naturally when I'm around him sometimes; my heart jumps when I hear his name, and my body stills when he speaks. Is this a silly high school crush... or this what I think it is?

"You're a pretty good volleyball player,"

My thoughts were interrupted by his voice. I glanced my bi-color eyes towards him; he was standing next to me, watching the sun with full concentration, but his arms were folded across his chest, and he refused to look at me. I turned back around, and bashfully said,

"Thanks... you weren't too bad yourself."

"Yeah but you still made me run around the streets half-naked... I guess that would be your revenge to me for telling Gippal and Wakka your secret, right?"

He asked turning to face me. I giggled a bit, realizing his voice was actually gentle and somewhat goofy. I could tell he was just playing around. I just nodded a little bit.

"I mean, it wasn't half that bad until Gippal did it."

Tidus added. I giggled. It was the truth; Gippal was running around in chocobo boxers laughing like a maniac while Tidus and Wakka gave him strange looks. It was hysterical!

"So whatcha doing out here all alone?"

Tidus asked raising an eye brow. I looked down,

"I just think it's a really beautiful day outside... especially the sun... it's so pretty..."

I said absent minded. I could tell my eyes had that daydreaming like look in them, as so did Tidus'.

"and... I also like to get away from the world sometimes..."

I explained quietly. I really did not want to say it, but it seemed to come out casually. Tidus faced me,

"I bet..."

He muttered. I didn't exactly understand why he said that, but I had a feeling it had something to do with how my life was so depressing. He knew I mourned my own presence. That's about the truth though; I really despise life, not because of everyone's cruel insults, but because of my parents not being around, and also...

I could feel the pain tingle in my hip. I took a moment to massage it softly. Tidus didn't notice though, thank Yevon. It was the scar I had gotten from Seymour...

A while ago.

But I had never told _ anyone _about it; it was my little secret I guess. That is right, I haven't even told Lulu, my best friend. It was too hurtful, it was something I regret everyday. Sometimes I even cry myself to sleep due to it... it's so... painful to think about.

"Yuna, are you alright? You look a little... _pale_..."

Tidus pointed out. I bounced back to reality and shook my head regaining the ability to breathe. I guess I had stopped when I thought about the past.

"Y-yeah... I'm alright,"

I replied. Tidus didn't seem very satisfied with my answer, but he didn't question me anymore. And then a smile flashed onto his face,

"So, you're still going to that concert t'night, right? Gippal bought some tickets especially for you, Lulu, and Rikku."

He asked. I nodded,

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world... I've... never been to a _real _concert before.."

I said biting my lip. Tidus grinned that grin that always seemed to make me lose my breath,

"Oh, man! You're gonna love it! And Fall Out Boy's the best!"

I had to admit; I loved Fall Out Boy, I really did. I turned to face Tidus and surprisingly I could feel a faint smile appear on my lips. Is it just me, or is it _really _hot in here? The smile seemed to linger on my lips for eternity it seemed like.

Tidus' look just resembled whatever he was; proud, confident, anxious, and then... there was something else... no, wait, I'm exaggerating.

I couldn't help but turn my gaze back to the sun; impossible. He would never look at me... with that look.

"I'm going to go get ready for the amusement park..."

I whispered, and turned around, my back facing towards him. I got a nod in a reply. I didn't even realize he was only wearing his boxers and a white tank. Yevon he was so tan and muscular... I thought as I walked towards the house.

·····························

Tidus' Point Of View.

Wow that didn't go too bad, did it? I actually had a real conversation with Yuna Lesca without either of us cussing or either of us yelling... maybe I'm up for an award of some kind.

I grinned satisfied with my achievement and decided to also get dressed. Both of us were only in our underwear practically. Yuna was wearing some kind of nightgown that was purple, but it wasn't lengthy at all, it stopped at the end of her thighs, and had a little ruffle to it. I had to admit though; she had one of the nicest bodies I had ever seen. Her legs were perfectly thin but not anorexic-looking. And she had curvy hips but they fitted her figure perfectly.

God what am I doing thinking about Yuna like this? Where is the Tidus I used to know?

Is Yuna... changing me?

·····························

End Of Chapter.

See, I told you it was lame! Except for that dream Tidus had, and Yuna's scar. That is _very _ important, you must not forgive it! Anyways, I've been busy reading awesome stories so I decided to write a chapter on this... review please!

-Noelle & Chloè


	14. 10 Years Of Tears

Author's Notes: ok so today was my first day of eighth grade (OMG) and it sucked _major_! We have two different clusters of students and all my friends are in cluster 8-1 and I am in 8-2! I'd have say I'm not looking forward to this year... (grumble, grumble)

Anyways, thanks for your previous reviews. I'm trying my hardest to keep this story going even while I'm going to school. I'll just do it after, when I have _no _homework! Yay! Also a reply to one of my reviewers:

**Tidus Luver's Twin- **umm yeah about Yunie and Tidus getting together... it will be extremely soon! This chappie will _totally _trigger it, with lots of cute fluffiness and embarrassing moments! And also, you're gonna love Rikku in this chapter well thanks for reviewing, and hope to see you this chappie in my reviews:)

And to everyone else: thank you _so _much, but like I said before: the more reviews I get, the more bold I get, and the more bold I get, the more I'll update! Which means posting up chapters in the blink of an eye! OH! And welcome one of my newest reviewers: **Ethan**! He goes to school with me :P except he hates Tidus... (curse) oh well... he's still awesome, and so is everyone else:D

P.S. This chappie, if you're from the 'real world' you'll probably relate to Yunie. Sure you've had some pretty mean bullies as a teen, am I right? Chlo and I have both. But if you haven't, then there must be something wrong! I _hate _bullies!

Sorry for the long notes, hehe. Anyways, remember to **_REVIEW_**...

Million thanks,

-Noelle & Chloè

·········································

**Chapter 14.**

**10 Years Of Tears.**

Yuna's point of view.

I had bad predictions of what was going to happen at the amusement park. It must have been the devil's luck because I was as correct as I thought I was...

And the worst part of it was that Tidus had invited Gippal and Wakka. Unfortunately, Gippal hadn't forgotten that I was the school 'loser' and still nicknamed 'freak eyes'. I guess things haven't changed much.

Gippal and Wakka dismounted Wakka's bright orange sports car, which seemed to colorize a _lot _like his hair, then slammed the doors, approaching Tidus, Sir Auron, and I. Sir Auron seemed to be very worried about me hanging around with Tidus. I don't really know _why _considering that he was the one who wanted us to 'makeup' anyways.

Gippal and Wakka approached us; Gippal was wearing jean shorts that seemed to drop down too low and a dark navy blue tee. Wakka was wearing tan cargo pants and a red tank. They both had their everyday hairdos which wasn't surprising.

Tidus was dressed a bit different then normal; usually I'd find him in some pair of baggy jeans and a preppy polo. Today, however, he was wearing a green tee that said 'American Eagle' across the center. He was wearing rather tight blue jeans, but, he didn't look _bad_.

I was wearing a denim skirt that barely touched my knees and a white laced tank with a sky blue buttoned up shirt over it. My hair was down but yet flipped out on each side. It was just the same 'Yuna' look like always...

And Auron was wearing a white muscle shirt (which revealed his muscles of course) and black dress pants. The mix strangely fit his figure though and looked good on him.

"Heey! Wait up!"

Panted a somewhat familiar perky voice. I glanced over my shoulder to reveal Rikku sprinting towards us. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail like always and she was wearing short shorts that seemed to hug her hips and cut off half up her behind. She wore a bright yellow bikini top that unfortunately for Gippal, covered her cleavage.

"Heya, Yunie!"

Rikku squealed bouncing up and down while looking at me with the maze in her jade colored eyes. It kind of made you dizzy.

"It seems you have decided to invite other people, which is fine with me... I only have one request: Behave."

Auron said, starting to walk in front us. I noted Tidus, Wakka, and Gippal giving him a look of disbelief. I found it quite hysterical how Auron was acting as if they were complete trouble makers who couldn't behave themselves... or more truthfully... _toddlers_.

"So, guys,"

Wakka said, changing the subject to avoid the embarrassment. He scratched his head and glanced his eyes over towards me as he started to walk,

"You uh, think Lu would come?"

I chuckled. Yevon, it is so obvious he likes Lulu! I could hear Tidus and Gippal laughing amongst themselves. Rikku walked ahead of us, turning around with a grin,

"C'mon, Wakka! Everyone knows you like her! Just ask her out!"

Wakka blushed a heavy red and started slowing down,

"Ya, but like, how! She hates me, brudda!"

"How do you know that? She could have been waiting for you for eternity!"

I added in, also slowing down. Wakka shook his head,

"Nah! I mean, what's the possibility of that? Like 1 out of 10?"

"Wakka. If you like her, you should seriously ask her. She could be crazy for you! I mean, maybe after Chappu passed on she started to secretly like you... she was just too afraid that you wouldn't like her back, you know? And well...maybe she was also afraid that if she did tell you how she felt that you would just make fun of her, since that's all that your friends have done in the past..."

I couldn't help but go on,

"Maybe she wants you so badly that she dreams about holding you in her arms, being with her 24/7... maybe that's her dream, Wakka. Or maybe she's worried she can't trust you... maybe she thinks that you're nothing but a cruel jokester, hmm?"

"Enough."

I blinked and turned around to face a very upset Auron and some confused teenagers.

"Let us go on."

I could hear Gippal snickering from behind me, making my blood boil a bit. I don't know what had gotten into me; I couldn't stop. It was like the words took over, causing me to speak. I looked down, continuing to walk when I heard Gippal spat,

"Well said, freak eyes."

My knuckles clenched so tight that my face was pure white. My veins were popping out and I was in complete rage. The fact that he was being sarcastic and stuck up didn't effect me... the fact that he called me 'freak eyes' _did_.

"Hey... leave her alone."

And then... the world stopped; everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and turn around to face Tidus, who the words surprisingly belonged to. I swear to Yevon my heart did a back flip and my mind went berserk. I could not believe that Tidus Aoki had just stuck up for me... and it wasn't to someone he hates either: it was to his _best friend_.

To avoid the conversation I made up an excuse to call Lulu from my cell and invite her to the amusement park for Wakka's sake. I was still taken by Tidus' sudden flipside. I decided to ignore it though, and dialed in the number.

After inviting her over, I heard some loud remarks coming from Rikku and Gippal and I leaned my ear against the wall trying to hear their comments,

"OK now tell me what's going on with you and Yuna."

It was Rikku's voice.

"Nothing, why would something go on between _us_? I mean, like, she's Yuna, and like... I'm"

"Tidus. You guys would make the perfect couple!"

Rikku interrupted Tidus' voice. My heart sank. Why did Rikku have to force things to a fault? Why did she have to be so determined that she could 'fix' things so simply... and why did she think she could set anyone up?

"Hey... you're blushing."

Rikku noted. I raised an eye brow; Tidus, blushing? Now that was something to see. I quietly perked my head around the wall and couldn't see Tidus' face because he had suddenly turned away,

"Whatever! It's just, you guys are so mean to her, I mean, c'mon, she's not that bad once you get to know her! And I'm _not _blushing."

He denied folding his arms across his chest. Rikku moved towards him inspecting his face, he pushed her away quite roughly,

"What the hell, Rikku!"

"You like her, don't you? You like Yunie! Aww, that is so sweet!"

Rikku bellowed jumping up and down. Yeah right. Tidus would never even think of being seen next to me.

"No I don't! Rikku, we're from two different worlds!"

Tidus shouted,

"Then why do you look at her... the way you look at her?"

Gippal asked, rather dramatically. Tidus rolled his eyes and replied,

"What do you mean... 'the way I look at her'? What are you, some kinda Rikku clone?"

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. Rikku had seemed to turn Gippal into her slave and also her 'helper'. I was going to go over there, but this was too interesting.

"Just ask her out, brudda!"

Wakka added to Tidus. How could they suspect that Tidus likes me? I doubt he does, and if he does, he _would've _asked me. He's Tidus, he's great with girls... right?

Tidus was silent. Great, time for my 'entrance'. I walked out trying to conceal a giant smile,

"Um, Lulu's going to meet us there. So, shall we go on?"

"Yes. Let's go."

Grumbled Auron with daggers in his eyes. I looked at Tidus, whose face was a bright red. I just found humor from it and just _had _to ask,

"Tidus... are you alright? Your face is bright red!"

I exclaimed, hiding that same smile. Tidus seemed to just get redder,

"Uhhhh yeah, I'm fine!"

I heard Rikku s ing and Gippal and Wakka whispering amongst themselves. I shrugged in a more 'actress' way and headed towards Auron, acting as if I hadn't seen a thing!

I grabbed my headphones and turned on 'These Words' by Natasha Bedingfield, one of my personal favorites. Little did I know that I was humming the tune out loud!

"Yevon's ass..."

Murmured Gippal,

"I didn't know freak eyes actually could hum... hah."

"Yeah I heard her singing downstairs to some song yesterday and she sounded awesome."

Tidus perched in. I blushed. Of course I had a great voice! That was probably the only thing I would want to do; sing. That was what I wanted to be when I grew up; a professional singer...

Yevon, to have that spotlight on me, while singing my own songs that I have written, sweating bullets... that was _my _dream.

"Whatcha listening to?"

I was quite taken that Tidus was talking to me. I realized I was now listening to 'Just the Girl' by the click five; my _favorite_. I loved that song, I loved the click five.

"The click five."

I retorted quickly. Gippal chuckled,

"Isn't that some boy band like the backstreet boys? Aren't boys like that... homosexual or something?"

Ok, he was doing it again. And this time he was insulting my ultimate favorite band. Just cool down, Yuna. He's not worth it...

"Nah that's like the dream team or that one band that Jesse McCartney was in..."

Replied Tidus. Okay so I like Jesse McCartney too... but I guess most guys don't, so... whatever.

I remained silent and decided to change the song to some song that Lulu downloaded for me and burned onto a CD. It was called 'When Angels Must Die' by System of a down. Okay I wasn't much of a heavy metal, or rock girl, but Lulu had it on so much, I started to like it also.

"Yevon what are you listening to now?"

Gippal asked noting the loud sounds of lyrics being blasted from my headphones. I grinned a little; let's see his face when I tell him that I'm a rocker.

"When Angels must die by System of a down."

I said. I turned to face Tidus, who's jaw nearly hit the ground, along with Wakka's and Gippal's. Yes, you don't know much about me, obviously.

"W-whoa... you're listening to System of a down? Like, _the _major head banging shit?"

Gippal asked, his eyes bigger than usual. I smiled and nodded,

"Well, I only like it because Lulu seems to play it 24/7, so I started to like it also."

I explained. I watched Tidus pick up his jaw which had hit the ground. Rikku looked a bit surprised also.

"System of a down... is like... my favorite band..."

Mumbled Tidus more robotic than ever. Well, then again, he sounded more like a stupid teenager who had a pea for a brain. It didn't matter to me though. I'm just surprised he didn't add a 'dude' or 'man' to that sentence.

"I like My Chemical Romance too."

I added in waiting for more gasps and jaw drops. Tidus' eyes were now bigger then Wakka's entire body... frightening.

"Like, Helena?"

I nodded. Why was he saying 'like' so much?

"I like I disappear by Metallica."

Added Gippal. I didn't necessarily like Metallica but I did enjoy listening to System of a down and My Chemical Romance.

"I am listening to BYOB right this moment."

I said with a smile.

"Lemme hear."

Tidus said his hand extending towards the ear phones. I handed my headphones to him with a confident smile and Tidus looked amazed. Maybe he didn't believe me.

"Is it true, T?"

Gippal asked. Tidus nodded and handed the headphones back to me,

"Man, you're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

I could only giggle and jog ahead putting on my all-time favorite 'Can't Behave' by Courtney Jaye.

Eventually, we reached the amusement park which was packed by hundreds of people. I then spotted out a searching Lulu, found in the middle of the people. I cried out her name, waving my arm. She smiled in relief and headed up to us,

"I've been looking all over for you guys! Where in Spira have you been?"

"Well all the guys were flipping out 'cus Yunie was listening to your heavy metal stuff."

Explained Rikku. I blushed remembering the satisfied look plastered across Tidus' perfected face... Yevon I wanted to see that expression more!

"Yeah, Yuna is definitely cool now!"

Tidus said with a laugh. I just looked down bashfully and smiled. Lulu rolled her eyes and let out a laugh then noticed Wakka hiding in the corner,

"I had a feeling..."

Rikku grinned, and grabbed onto Gippal's hand,

"Yeah! So like, let's get on a ride! What do ya say, Gippal? Take me, will you?"

She asked in a more seductive tone. Gippal was nearly dragged away by Rikku, which caused the rest of us to laugh softly. Auron had already disappeared in the crowd, obviously searching for a great relaxing ride to ride on. Wakka was busy trying to ask Lulu to come onto a ride with him,

"Ugh, L-Lu? D-do ya... think ya... would g-go on t-the R-ring of F-fire w-with me?"

I kind of wondered if Lulu even understood a word he said. She obviously did because she responded,

"Do I really have a choice?"

She asked sighing in annoyance. I giggled,

"Of course you don't! Because we're going to _make _you ride it!"

"Fine... fine... but if I get queasy, I'm going to puke all over you, Yuna!"

Lulu interrupted. I put my hands up defensively,

"Oh no, anything but that!"

Lulu rolled her eyes at me, and was dragged away by Wakka. I laughed softly but then turned around to realize that it was just Tidus and I... _just _Tidus and I.

"Hey check this out."

I turned to face Tidus who was holding onto a... squirt gun?

"What! Where did you find that?"

I asked with a serious tone. Tidus chuckled,

"Some kids dropped it... I should use that on Auron...''

He then grinned at me,

"then again... I could take it out on somebody who made me run around the streets half naked!''

"No!"

I cried.

"Hey I was just kidding! So, wanna go on a ride?"

Tidus asked. I raised an eye brow.

"Umm ok."

I said stalking slowly after him. The man at the ride smirked at us,

"Wow! You two... are picture perfect! Taking the lovely lady on a ride, eh?"

He said nudging Tidus. Tidus and I blushed,

"Uhh no actually we're um, friends."

Tidus said, awkwardly scratching his friends. Hmm... I like the sound of that: friends...

I was Tidus' friend...

"Oh really? Well, just to let ya know, you guys look perfect together! Ya'll should get together, you'd have the cutest kids!"

Our eyes went huger then a chocobo egg, and our faces turned into cherries. This man was insane! Tidus made a weird face at him and handed him the money, ignoring his comment. He then grabbed onto my arm gently extending me towards the ride.

I got onto the end. It was nearly freezing up there and I could see Lulu and Wakka sitting on one of the rides near us. I swallowed a bit nervous and then rubbed my hands together.

"That dude was insane!"

Tidus added getting onto the ride. I just nodded deciding not to keep going on about the embarrassing moment. I turned my head towards the scenery and sighed heavily. I felt the wind whip across my clothing and hair as I enjoyed the moment, when suddenly Tidus asks,

"Do you have a scar on your hip?"

···································

End.

Review plz


	15. A Disturbing Past

Author's Notes: I am SO sorry it took me like years to post this up! Well, I have one thought: SCHOOL SUCKS, lol! There's two different clusters and I'm in 8-1, and all my friends are in 8-2. . . it sucks! Ohh yeah and who likes Crazy Frog by Axel? A-ring-ding-ding-ding-ding lol! I love it so much! Yeah Im kind of weird. . . but I'm the one giving you the update so you better like me! Hehe.

Remember to review. . . it won't hurt to leave a comment, BELIEVE me! It's not gonna kill you or something. . . I SWEAR TO JESUS! IT WON'T HURT! Like Seymour's not gonna come and stab you or anything. . . and if he does, I'll kick his ass before he can. . . hehe.

ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR THE PREVIOUS REVIEWS! Now getting 300. . . :D PLZ

-Noelle & Chloè

······································

**Chapter 15.**

**A Disturbing Past**

Tidus' Point Of View:

God I'm sucha jerk! Why the _heck_ did I just ask her about her scar? I'm so stupid! Yevon, I feel like bonking myself upside the head twenty billion times and then jumping in a lake that's freezing cold, butt naked!

Yuna was just looking down as if she was totally out there for a second or two. I couldn't blame her though; I was literally dwelling into her business. It's not my business, and plus it's just a dream. . . dreams can't be real. . . right? . . . Right?

To tell the truth though, from the way she was looking, it looked like it _was_ real. . . which just scared me a little. Finally, she started shaking her head back and forth,

"I. . . cannot believe you!"

She cried, I noted she was shaking frantically. I raised an eye brow: she couldn't believe me? Why not? What the hell did _I_ do? Oh yeah I dwelled into her business. . . but it's just a silly dream! Dreams are _so_ unreal.

"You. . . have been spying on me?"

She asked her eyes gigantic in shock and rage. I just gave her a strange look. Had she gone crazy?

"Uhh. . . no. I had a dream that like you got this scar on your hip and I thought dreams were really lame so I didn't wanna ask, but then it kept bugging me so I just decided to ask"

"Please, Tidus! Why do you lie to me?"

Ok now I was seriously getting pissed off! Yuna didn't believe a word I had been saying! She thinks I really didn't have the dream. . . she thinks I actually would spy on _her_!

"Yuna, I'm Tidus Aoki, do you not remember that? Why would I spy on you?"

I asked lifting an eyebrow weightlessly. Yuna looked at me in the eyes as if expecting an answer from them. Sad to say, they were just gonna sit there staring back at her. . .

". . . B-but. . . how could your dream be. . ."

"You have a scar on your hip?"

I interrupted. Sure enough she got all squirrelly and started to shake again. What is wrong with this girl, seriously?

"I. . . no one knows."

She said as if not being able to speak. She bit her lip uncomfortably and those glass-like bi-color eyes were now staring into my own eyes,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. . . so you're tellin me that my dream was. . _true_? Some guy really attacked you and gave you that"

"You. . . saw the man?"

She asked cutting me off. She was now so close to me she could probably smell my breath. . . damn, I should've took a tick tack. . .

"No, not his face. . . just a shadow. Who is it?"

I asked. Here I go again; dwelling into other people's business'. . . I could see the agony in just a glimpse of her eyes: she looked terrified, antagonized, and she looked like she was about to break down into tears any second. I didn't mean to be so persistent, but this was major here! Some guy attacked her and got away with it!

"I. . .cannot say."

"Yuna, c'mon! This is serious! This guy could've killed you! What then? He should be arrested!"

I butted in. It was true; whoever this man was he was obviously a real sicko and liked cute girls like Yuna. . . I wonder if he would ever rape her. . .

Or _did_. . .

"I can't. . . I just can't, Tidus! He will kill me!"

Yuna cried, her tears now flooding out of her eyes. It looked to me like she had been holding them in this entire time. I rested a hand on her shoulder and whispered,

"Yuna. . . with me around, he won't come an inch towards you. . . believe me."

I tried to use the best consoling voice I hah. I guess it worked because she looked up at me with foggy eyes,

"Yes. . but if he does"

"He won't, I promise."

I was surprised to hear my sudden persistency towards Yuna. I was suddenly cutting her off constantly, not even allowing her to speak her mind. Yuna's eyes suddenly trailed to the floor,

"You promised before. . . and you didn't keep it."

Just the pain and shakiness in her voice made me want to disappear; just die then and there. I felt so bad and I couldn't explain the hatred I was sharing with myself. But strangely, I couldn't think of anything else besides the two bi-color eyes that were in front of me; in two different colors. . . it looked so. . mystical, so mysterious. . it looked extraordinary. And her face. . . Yevon, the sunlight was dancing across it bringing out her features, along with small streaks of gold in her brunette hair. . .

It was like being in a dream or something. . . so unreal.

"C'mon Yuna, I was total jerk then and I'm sorry. . . anyways, I thought you forgave me?"

I asked raising an eye brow. Yuna looked down thoughtfully then back up,

"Yes, but I will not tolerate anymore of it. . . seriously, Tidus, if you tell anyone, and if you _do_ anything as in try to hunt the man down or something"

"Yuna, it's cool, I'm not gonna stick an ax to him or somethin"

I interrupted chuckling a little. It didn't bring humor to Yuna though, her face remained motionless. Her eyes then drifted down, and her face was scrunched into a frown; the ever-so-famous frown that I used to think made her look like she was taking a load off. . . scary.

"I can't."

She whispered. I groaned in annoyance,

"Yuna, I"

"I can't! I just can't! I'm sorry. . . I'm so sorry!"

She wailed, now burying her knees into her lap ashamedly.

"Yuna. . ."

I whispered, but she didn't look up. I then realized that the ride had stopped; Yuna got out before I did, wiping the crystal tears from her amazing eyes, then walking far ahead of me, obviously thinking.

"Yuna. . ."

I repeated. She still didn't wait up for me. Alright, I guess stalking her isn't the best thing to do. . . but Yevon, who was it?

". . . Well hello there darling."

And suddenly, my mood changed from agitated to violent and in rage. There stood the 'trio'; Dona, Seymour, and all of Dona's followers. And they were all laughing at Yuna.

I clenched my knuckles and walked up to them, blocking Yuna from their view,

"Tidy, baby, whats with you and the freak?"

Dona asked tucking a strand of tawny hair behind her tanned ear. I watched as she seductively massaged Seymour's face obviously trying to piss me off. It really didn't though: the thing that pissed me off was that she was still being a bitch to Yuna.

"Hey Dona, what's with you and the blue haired freak?"

I asked playing along with her. Seymour glared at me and Dona rolled her eyes,

"Yevon, Tidus. You're _so_ jealous. . . but who wouldn't be? Think about it: I have Seymour, a man with everything. . . you were nothing but a fun game to play."

She said with a laugh. Seymour laughed along with her with that stupid eerie laugh that always made me want to kick his ass. . .

Speaking of laughs. . .

"Go to hell."

I said surprised with the anger and commanding tone in my voice.

"Hmm. . . so jealous"

"I'm not jealous, Dona! I'm happy to get rid of you to tell the truth. . . you were nothin' but an annoying flea, always following me everywhere."

I interrupted the anger just dying to erupt.

"And Miss Freak eyes over here isn't a flea?"

Dona asked with a laugh. Her entire group laughed with her as if on cue.

I could see Yuna's eyes starting to swell up as if she was dying to cry again. I couldn't believe what I was about to say, but I said it. . . and I'm sick of denying it.

"You don't even know her, Dona. She's not a flea."

I grumbled. I knew Yuna was surprised; I felt her presence just inches from my own.

"Screw off."

I added in and grabbed Yuna by the arm,

"C'mon."

I heard Dona's group burst into laughter including Seymour. . his laugh sounded so familiar I knew I heard it from somewhere. . . oh well, it'll hit me sooner or later.

"Hey, I'm gonna get us some hotdogs and cokes, sound good? Just stay here for a sec, alright?"

I said to Yuna, letting go of her delicate arm. I headed towards the nearest stand, searching for some good hotdogs and different varieties of coke. I was a mountain dew fanatic, what can I say?

··················································

Yuna's Point Of View:

I watched Tidus walk towards the nearest stand and I started to remember how he had stuck up for me not even a minute ago. . .

'You don't even know her, Dona. She's not a flea.'

Even after not telling him who the man from the past was he didn't hate me. . . it's so strange, yet. . . I feel this wonderful feeling of comfort from him being on my side; a once in a lifetime thing. I knew this would not last, soon school would start and then he'd become 'Tidus Aoki' again. . . and I'd be 'Yuna Lesca'. . now we are just some kind of characters from a fairytale. . .

"My, my, my."

My eyes opened and my knuckles clenched. . . they were back. I turned around in search for Tidus but could not find him. Where had he gone? I thought he was right there! I turned to face Dona's clan and I could feel the hatred burning in my eyes.

"And just where is your faithful man? Shouldn't he be sticking up for you, since you can't defend yourself?"

Inquired Dona raising an eye brow. I glared at her, my palms were sweating so hard, and I could feel my heart beating extremely fast. . . I knew this atmosphere. It was so familiar.

_Flash._

"Hello Yuna. . ."

I turned around from my locker to only face 'the gang'. I sucked in a breath and let it out, hoping they would not hurt me today. Dona stood the broadest of all, Tidus just clinging next to her.

"I'm sure you're looking forward to being late for class?"

Asked Tidus with that stupid grin on his face. . . Dona smirked,

"Haha."

And then they did it. . . before I could even blink they all pushed me into my locker, closing it confidently. It would take hours for the custodian to finally hear me screaming for help, and he'd unlock the locker. . . otherwise, I'd be there all day.

_End Of Flashback._

"You're dead, Lesca."

Hissed Dona,

"Losers like you shouldn't even be found in these parts. . . Barthello?"

Barthello grinned faithfully and leered himself at me, picking me up with his bare hands. He then threw me down, causing my head to fall first, which hurt extremely bad. I rubbed my head as the tears flooded down my shirt. They all laughed at me as I saw them with blurry vision.

"Loser."

Grunted Dona, kicking my shin with all of her power. They all tormented me; kicking me, spitting on me, laughing at me, teasing me. . . I hated it. I wanted to disappear. I want to die! Yevon. . . please kill me right now so I do not have to suffer this pain anymore. . . I want no more!

Please. . . Yevon.

And I seriously think I had heaven and all the angel's on my side because the voice I was hoping for seemed to echo,

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Dona?"

·········································

End Of Chapter.

OMG, who could it possibly be? Im so predictable, hah! But I DON'T CARE! So all you flamers can go kiss Seymour. . . uh yeah lol. (I would SO not want to do that!) ANYWAYS, please review and I will continue as soon as I possibly can. . . (I can't ASSURE you it will be really soon, but I can say it'll be sometime lol)

REVIEW PLZ!

-Noelle & Chloè

P.S. we're also working on a ficky about REAL people we know. Here's the summary: (if you like want me to send it to you I'd be glad to. . I'll also send you pics of the people in the story!)

Behind The Mask Of Popularity- He's always been popular, loved, and successful. He's Ethan Parrish; he practically owns the school. But behind the boldness and the façade of perfection, could he possibly have a insecure and weak side? And why is this. . .? Could this new girl, Noelle Ford, see through his problems, and possibly help him out?

End of summary.

YEAH it's about me and my best friend, Ethan! He said it was ok since I love to write and I see him everyday of my life lol. he's awesome though and cute! But I have a boyfriend so yeah im sooo bad. Anyways, R&R and if you ever wana read that wonderful story jus e-mail me or Chloe or like tell me in your reviews! Im much better at writing realistic stories, ya?


	16. Because Of You

Author's Note: OHH yeah I'm back again, woo-hoo! I know you're all so happy. . . lol. Anyways, only one important note:

**If you want to read my story "Behind The Mask Of Popularity", email me at and ask, I will nicely send you my very first chappie that I wrote just yesterday! I will not be posting it on this site, because it's real, there is no category for it, or else it will be banned. (I tried it before, so I know) So just email me, k?**

Also, thanks for your satisfying reviews, and I hope more will encounter us. . . lol!

-Noelle and Chloè

···············································

Chapter 16:

Because of You

Tidus' Pov.

I don't know why I left Yuna alone for so long. I had this stupid feeling that they'd come back. Maybe I'm just stupid like that. I felt like a total loser when I heard Yuna's cries from afar. I felt like a total dumb ass and kept beating myself up for it. I looked all around, just hoping to find them ganged up around her. Why else would she cry like that? I remember that cry from kindergarten and up. How can I forget it now?

I kept walking and walking, it seemed as if I was going in circles. I stopped. What the hell am I doing?

"Yuna?"

I yelled. Yeah. . . like she's just gonna answer. Suddenly, I could hear the cries settling down, even silencing. I raised an eye brow. What's going on? This worried me more for some reason, so I continued walking. . . c'mon they got to be here somewhere!

···············································

Yuna's Pov.

I was in so much relief I nearly sighed heavily. I had this wonderful feeling of comfort just hearing his soft voice, even if it was in rage. I was somewhat surprised he had rescued me _again_ but decided not to overreact. I fell to my knees, sobbing breathlessly.

"What does it look like?"

Asked one of Dona's little friends.

"Really. What is with _you_, Gippal?"

Dona asked. Gippal? What? I raised my head up, tears staining my mascara eyes. Yevon knows I wasn't expecting this. Why was Gippal here? What did he want? I thought it was Tidus! Oh Yevon. . . now I think I am going to go crazy. Much more torture. . . much.

"Uh hey, like, leave her alone. . ."

What? I froze and faced him questioningly. This was Gippal Gomez! He _hates_ me! He always has. He's worse than Tidus Aoki himself. Why was he suddenly sticking up for me? Has Tidus' entire group gone practically insane?

"Well, T said Yuna wasn't that bad, and she doesn't seem that bad"

"You mean this freak?"

Interrupted Dona disgustingly pointing at me. Gippal just looked back at me as I stared in awe. What in Yevon's name is going on?

"Yeah. Dona, you should get to know people before you judge them, y'know? It's the right thing to do."

Gippal blurted out of nowhere.

"Gippal! Gippal, sweetie!"

I saw a familiar blonde trample onto the ground clumsily behind Gippal, Rikku. She must have been racing to find him because she was breathing uncontrollably,

"Oh my god! Yuna! Are you ok?"

She breathed. I was surprised for her to label me as 'Yuna'. Usually she was to call me 'Yunie'. She sprinted over to me, kneeling down next to me, caressing my face,

"What happened?"

"Yeah really. What _did_ happen?"

From the side I could see gold locks of hair and a upset frown smacked across a familiar-looking blonde boy. . . Tidus had finally arrived. He was clenching his knuckles in rage and was glaring over at Dona. Dona just chuckled casually putting her arms out innocently,

"Ohh, it was horrible, baby! This freak _attacked_ me and started calling me stuff. So my clan and I decided to treat her a lesson."

I glared at her when she said 'freak'. Tidus stepped forward, blocking out Rikku and I. He then gave Gippal a well-deserved look as if they had been planning on doing it forever. Surprisingly, Tidus made his way up towards Dona. He shoved her forwards, causing her to fall to the ground,

"W-what!"

Cried Dona, falling to the ground, her halo finally turning red. She got up again and Tidus pushed her down. . . _again_.

"Leave her alone, and you know what Dona? Stop calling me names. We were over a long time ago when you started going out with Seymour."

I heard Seymour cackle and Tidus shot daggers at him. Seymour moved backwards, defensively. Tidus took note of his cowardly attitude and then stalked towards Rikku and I. He kneeled down next to me,

"You alright?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes,

"W-why. . . did you"

"It doesn't matter right now. We gotta get you back to my house, Dona and her clan took a real beating on you."

He cut in and gave Rikku a 'take care of her' look. I just nodded, closing my eyes tightly. When they had attacked me, it caused severe pain on my scar placed on my hip. It stung. . . bad.

"Okay."

I said giving up easily. Rikku brought me up to her level and I could see Gippal giving me a sympathetic look from afar. What had changed everyone's point of view on me? Why were they being so compassionate? Why was Tidus Aoki _not_ being a jerk.

"C'mon Yunie, you gotta be ready for that concert!"

Squealed Rikku, tugging me by the arm. I then remember: The Fall Out Boy concert. I had to make it! It was going to be great! I could feel a small smile forming onto my thin lips.

"Of course!"

I exclaimed, trying to remember I was in deep agony; especially my hip. I massaged it, not knowing that Tidus was staring at me the entire time. I felt an awkward uneasiness as Rikku and I headed towards her car,

"I'll take Yunie home and get her cleaned up. You guys pick us up at four so we can get to the concert on time."

Shouted Rikku. Gippal and Tidus shrugged and I shot Tidus a look and mouthed the words 'thank you'. He looked confused but soon I saw a bright smile appear on his face. . . was he smiling at me?

"C'mon! And don't you worry, you'll be a knockout tonight!"

Rikku said, lunging into the front seat. I got into the passenger seat; my thoughts were on nothing but Tidus. . . Tidus.

···············································

Tidus' Pov.

"I guess that was kind of mean."

Gippal said, his hands now placed into his pockets. I just walked with him, not responding. He had no idea what I knew about Yuna, and what was still bugging me about her. . . that scar.

"She doesn't deserve it."

I finally spoke up. Gippal now went silent. I couldn't stop thinking about Yuna as we headed back towards my house. I don't why I felt so bad. It was just another session of torture. Sometimes back in elementary and middle school I would do that to her. I'd join Dona and her trio in kicking and beating the crap outta of Yuna. . .

Who knows why?

But now. . . man, it really hurts her. I don't know what to do or how to feel. So I guess I'll just listen to my heart, since it's telling me to help her. . . I just don't know how to really feel. . . so confused.

"C'mon, let's go to your house, maybe play a game of American Idol, what do ya say?"

Asked Gippal interrupting my thoughts. My mom was a big singer fanatic so she kept all of her singing stuff around the house. . . even though she's not here anymore. . I guess I keep it around to remember her.

"Sure."

I responded heading towards my ever-so-famous adobe standing so many feet taller then the rest of the houses on the block. I grinned broadly. It was so nice lookin'.

"Havin' some weird thoughts of Yuna naked now?"

Gippal joked. I couldn't keep the flash of embarrassment from approaching my face and I rolled my eyes casually. I opened up the door to reveal the house the same way it was before.

"So uh where's Auron?"

Asked Gippal.

"Dunno probably riding the Ferris Wheel with little kids,"

I replied. Honestly, I figured Auron was having a blast somewhere with some little twerps. I sighed heading into the living-room. Yuna's stuff was scattered all over the little end table; a few books, a small suitcase. . . and something else. . .

"Whatcha lookin' at?"

Inquired Gippal. I ignored him as if I was possessed to see what it was. I went berserk and headed towards the end table, clutching onto the book.

"Whoa man, that's Yuna's. . . sure you wanna be looking through it?"

Ignored him again. I guess I had this weird domineering behavior suddenly. I couldn't keep my hands off of it. It was a book with a pink cover surrounding it. There was no 'do not read' or 'insert key here' thing, so I freely opened it, sending Gippal towards the empty spot next to me on the couch,

"Tidus. . . that's Yuna's."

He repeated. I ignored him once again and I kind of regret it. I flipped open the first page. There were a whole bunch of words written on the page:

_Because Of You._

I raised an eye brow. Gippal was reading it word-for-word. Was this some kind of song lyrics? It looked like it. I scrolled my finger down, following the words,

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did,_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did,_

_You fell so hard,_

_I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far._

_(Chorus)_

_Because Of You I never stray to far from the sidewalk,_

_Because of You, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._

_Because of You, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because Of You, I am afraid._

_I lose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out._

_I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes._

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, everyday of my life._

_My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with._

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_I watched you die,_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep,_

_I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me._

_You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain._

_And now I cry in the middle of the night, for the same damn thing._

_Because Of You, I never stray too far from the sidewalk,_

_Because Of You, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._

_Because of You, I try my hardest just to forget everything,_

_Because of You, I don't know how to let anyone else in,_

_Because of You, I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty,_

_Because of you, I am afraid. . ._

_Because of You. . . Because Of You. . ._

I had to look up at Gippal's expression which was clearly blank. Yuna. . . wrote her own songs? And. . . were they based on personal experiences?

That guy. . . in the dream. . . was he in the one she was talking about? Who was he?

"Yevon. . ."

Murmured Gippal,

"You were right. . . she's full of surprises."

I heard a chuckle escape from his lips and I kind of wanted to kick him, literally. How could he laugh? The song lyrics sounded so depressing, so lonely. Who was this man, damn it?

"You shouldn't obsess over it man. It's probably just some silly lies she made up,"

"Lots of people do that."

Added Gippal. I couldn't control myself and I started flipping through the pages freely until I stopped at one and nearly died inside. . .

_Seymour Guado. . . Because Of You my life is empty._

Seymour. . . Guado? I closed my eyes tightly not believing what I was reading.

"Hey check this one out,"

I glanced up at Gippal who was reading out another song,

"It says your name on the bottom."

What?

···············································

End Of Chapter.

O dang! Tidus is going to find out. . . Yunie's biggest darkest secret that everyone here knows. . . right? RIGHT? Anyways thanks lanablaze92 you gave me the idea of twisting things up with the person who "appeared and rescued" Yuna. THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOU'RE GREAT! I also do not own 'Because of you' by Kelly Clarkson. I however, do write some songs and soon enough I will write a song for Yuna dedicated to Tidus, can't wait for that! Anyways, thanks & remember to review so we can find out what will happen at the concert and how Tidus will take the thought of Yunie's dirty little secret. . . (MWHAHA)

-Noelle & Chloè


	17. Beautiful Disaster

Author's Notes: I am so sorry I haven't updated for like 20 years! Yeah, well I was kind of caught up. I can't even get on my computer. It's gay and a half, right? Yeah I know. . . anyways, if you can't remember, Tidus found out Yuna's little secret. By the way, I do not own "Beautiful Disaster" By Kelly Clarkson. I'm like obsessed with her songs though, they're awesome!

·······························································

Chapter 17

YUNA'S POV

"I told you you'd look hot!"

I could only roll my eyes. Rikku had bought me some super tight destroyed pants and a grey hoodie that said "California" on it. She curled my hair so it would come up at the sides and she perfected my makeup since I wasn't the best at it.

"Are you sure this looks ok?"

I asked, not to positive about the whole 'tight' idea. Rikku just nodded assuredly and glanced at her own reflection. Her bright blonde hair was styled with spiral-like curls and she was wearing a short denim miniskirt and a navy-blue tank top. Rikku was one of the only girls I know that could look like a total knock out and get millions of date. Lulu and I were more reserved.

"OK! Tidus is going to fall in love with you for sure!"

Rikku squealed clasping her hands together ecstatically. I twisted a piece of brown hair,

"I highly doubt that Rikku, and did you forget I'm completely over that idiot?"

She looked kind of surprised when I labeled Tidus as an 'idiot'. I didn't care though. I was sick of him even if he had been nice to me lately. It was probably a big prank; for sure.

"You're calling the _only_ guy you've _ever_ fell in love with, an idiot?"

"Rikku, it was just a silly little crush!"

I heaved just trying to get her to shut her mouth. I didn't love Tidus. At least I don't think so. . .

"Ok, fine, have it your way!"

She pouted folding her petite arms across her chest,

"But you know you secretly love him still! He's totally hot!"

I rolled my eyes,

"Hot. . . definitely not. I find a dog more attractive."

I had to laugh. It was a complete lie. I may have not felt the same love for Tidus as previously but he was definitely _hot_. Who didn't think so?

"Suure!"

Rikku retorted grabbing her fluffy pink purse,

"Let's just stop talking about this, k, Yunie? We gotta go anyways, Gippal and Tidus are picking us up any second!"

I just shrugged and grabbed my handbag,

"Okay. But enough talk about Tidus; I do not like him at all."

I had to disagree with my own words; I haven't clearly forgotten about my love for him. I know it lingers somewhere. I'll even admit it; a fourth of my heart screams his name sometimes. Sometimes I want to regain that love again, sometimes my heart aches to love him again, to not be over him. But, I can't be over something that never began. . .can I?

························································

TIDUS' POV

My eyes scanned down the page that Gippal's finger was pointing to. He was telling the truth! My name _was_ at the bottom of the song. I decided to read the lyrics:

**Beautiful Disaster**

Ok, weird name. . .

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
Lord, it just ain't right  
Lord, it just ain't right_

Oh and i don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold me tight  
Baby, hold me tight

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm searching for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take  
Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster.

-Tidus Aoki-

My eyes lingered at my name for about ten seconds.

"Dude. . . I think it's about you."

Gippal murmured staring blankly at the page. I looked farther down the page and there was a huge X across my name and there was a small message:

He's nothing but a beautiful disaster. Maybe that's why I don't love him anymore.

". . . What?"

I asked out loud.

"She loves you?"

Gippal asked reading the same thing I read.

"What the heck!"

I asked practically shouting. Gippal just shrugged,

"Man, that's pretty sucky considering that you have been a total jerk to her for like, ever-"

"Nah."

I interrupted sarcastically. He shut up automatically. Yuna. . . loved. . . _me_?

Why? Why would she love me? I was the biggest jerk to her! I was the one who always teased her and slammed the locker door on her when she was distracted. _I_ was the one labeling her as 'freak eyes' for about ten years straight. And _I_ was the one saying she had no friends. I was her main torturer! I was the one who treated her like total dirt! And she still. . . loved me?

Suddenly I had an achy feeling in my gut that I couldn't describe; I felt so bad. I really felt bad. And I've never felt so bad for being a jerk to Yuna until now. Sure I've felt bad before but not _this_ bad. This felt like a knife cutting through my body, every single part of it. Why didn't I ever feel bad when I made fun of Yuna? Why did I yearn to see her shed tears? What the hell is wrong with me? Am I just a bad guy?

WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?

"Whoa, you ok man? It's just Yuna. . she's not gonna put a gun on you!"

Gippal exclaimed with a worried expression on his face. Ok I was the last thing from okay. I wanted to just freak out. How would it feel to love someone for ten years straight and all they did was treat you like filth?

"Yeah but. . . ya gotta put yourself in Yuna's perspective. I had no idea she liked me at all. . .I wouldn't have treated her like that if I knew. . ."

I mumbled under my breath.

"Ya but you make fun of tons of people that like you but you don't give a rat's ass. . ."

Gippal pointed out. I shut my eyes,

"I dunno. . ."

It was something weird. I actually felt weird with Yuna. Maybe it was something about her that made me feel bad. I couldn't even figure it out though. Maybe it's those bi-colored eyes. I dunno what it was. . .

"Man, you really are losin' it aren't cha?"

Gippal asked watching me with a bit of sorrow. I opened my eyes and shrugged my shoulders,

"I dunno what's going on with me. . .like ever since Yuna moved in with me and Auron it's like things got all weird. . . it kind of freaks me out."

"Ya, you've been acting weird all week."

Gippal added,

"But. . . we gotta get to that Fall Out Boy concert, y'know? It's about six. The girls are probably getting all impatient."

I nodded and sighed.

"T'night you should just forget about everything, just have some fun man, you've been all uptight all week. Just chill."

Gippal explained. He was right. I was being a total weirdo this whole week. I need to just relax and have a good time,

"Alright. . . you're right."

"Ya! That's the Tidus I know! So, let's get goin'!"

He shouted. He grabbed a pack of booze and motioned me towards the door. I grinned showing my white teeth and headed out after him towards my sports car.

·····························································

YUNA'S POV

About twenty minutes later Rikku and I heard a car horn. We both turned to see Tidus' sports car parked into Rikku's driveway. Tidus had his hand out of the window motioning us towards his car with a huge grin on his face.

It was already starting. . .

Gippal shouted,

"Hey ladies! You ready to go to a Fall Out Boy concert?"

Rikku and I looked at each other, nodded, and raced towards the back seat, jumping in. Tidus soon started up the car and we headed out.

"This is gonna rock!"

Rikku exclaimed excitedly. Tidus grinned and replied,

"Yeah! I know, right?"

"You best owe Yuna a little cup of cheer t'night huh?"

Gippal asked with a chuckle. Rikku turned to me and smiled,

"Yeah! 'Cuz she beat the crap outta Tidus in volleyball!"

I had to smile a little. Tidus looked back at me and I think he lost concentration of the road,

"Whoa, whoa!"

Gippal exclaimed at Tidus. Tidus' eyes went big and he turned towards the steering wheel.

"Oops?"

He said carelessly. Rikku snickered maniacally.

"Hey! Shut it!"

Tidus said defensively. We pulled up to a large area of people gathered around waving their arms in the air.

"This is it."

He announced backing into a parking spot. My legs were shaking excitedly and Rikku was bouncing up and down in her seat. Gippal and Tidus just had idiotic grins on their faces.

"C'mon! We're gonna miss the first song!"

Tidus exclaimed getting out of the car. Rikku, Gippal, and I followed after him, racing up towards the front row seats of the concert where we had been placed. Gippal took a seat by Rikku and I took the seat next to Rikku. Tidus brushed passed us then took the last seat. . . next to _me_. . .

Suddenly Fall Out Boy approached the stage and tons of fans started to scream excitedly as the lead singer shouted.

"PEOPLE OF SPIRA, WE THANK YOU FOR LETTING US PERFORM!"

He shouted, then he added,

"This first song is. . . Grand Theft Autumn, or Where Is Your Boy!"

Everyone squealed excitedly and Tidus was shouting also. I turned to him,

"Do you like this song?"

I asked over the loud people's voices. He had a smile on his face,

"WHAT?"

He asked.

"DO YOU LIKE THIS SONG?"

I repeated. He grinned and nodded,

"Yeah! It's my favorite!"

_Where is your boy tonight, I hope he is a gentlemen._

_And maybe he won't find out what I know; you were the last good thing about this part of town._

And suddenly as if a firecracker had gone off, the entire crowd went insane and so did Tidus, who was more excited then ever. I smiled and decided to do the same; jumping up and down. Rikku and Gippal were singing along loudly.

_Where is your boy tonight, I hope he is a gentlemen._

_And maybe he won't find out what I know; you were the last good thing about this part of town._

"I could be an accident but I'm still tryin'!"

I heard Tidus sing-shout. I had to laugh,

"You were the last good thing about this part of town!"

I shouted. He looked at me and smiled. The music began to blare and everyone in the audience was getting dreadfully excited.

"He won't find out!"

Tidus shouted.

"And maybe he won't find out what I know you were the last good thing about this part of town,"

"Where is your boy tonight I hope he is a gentlemen,"

I cut in with a smile.

"OK! This is 'A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More 'Touch Me''"

The leader singer shouted.

_I won't blame you for being you but you can't me for hating it, she said what are you waiting for, kiss her, kiss her, I said my clocks early 'cuz you know I'm always late._

"I LOVE this song!"

Rikku squealed jumping up and down. I smiled,

"I LOVE Fall Out Boy!"

"I won't blame you for being you, but you can't blame me for hating it, she said what are you waiting for, Kiss her, kiss her, I said my clocks early 'cuz you know I'm always late!"

Tidus sang loudly.

"Ok, this next song is Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the year,"

The lead singer said.

"This is my favorite song!"

I exclaimed excitedly. Tidus looked at me,

"Yeah, this song is AWESOME!"

The crowd had gone wild and Gippal and Rikku were now getting drunk. Tidus and I were just jumping up and down maniacally but who could blame us?

_Are we going up or just going down?_

_It's just a matter of time until we're all found out._

_Take your tears put 'em on ice,_

_Cuz I swear I burned the city down to show you the light._

The lead singer sang. Tidus and I sang along with him, jumping up and down.

"We're the best boys!"

He exclaimed smiling.

"To make your heart swear and burst,"

"Don't believe a word,"

"Cuz I'll keep singing this lie if you keep believing it, I'll keep singing this lie, I'll keep singing this lie!"

"Are we going up or just going down it's just a matter of time until we're all found out, take your tears put 'em on ice 'cuz I swear I burned the city down to show you the light."

We sang.

"hey, did we miss anything?"

I turned around to face Lulu and Wakka. I smiled at them and shook my head,

"No!"

"You missed Where is your boy and A Little Less sixteen candles,"

Tidus interrupted me. Wakka cursed to himself,

"Dang! Where is your boy is my favorite song, brudda!"

"The lead singer is SO hot!"

Rikku exclaimed. Gippal gave her a dirty look.

"Ok this is Dance, Dance,"

The lead singer announced.

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse._

I smiled. I loved this song!

_Dance Dance we're falling apart through half time._

Tidus was just watching me. I turned around to face him for a second but then he turned back around as if he didn't want me to catch him. I shrugged it off and listened for the last song,

"This is our last most popular song, 'Sugar We're Going Down'."

Everyone was screaming now including our entire group; Tidus, Rikku, Gippal, Wakka, Lulu, and I.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!"

I shouted.

"YEAH THIS IS THE BEST!"

Tidus added.

"WOOHOO!"

Rikku squealed.

"Am I more then you bargained for yeah, I've bene dying to tell you anything you wanna hear 'cuz that's just who I am this week!"

"Drop a heart, break a name, you're always sleeping in and sleeping for the wrong team!"

"We're going down down in an earlier round and sugar we're going down swinging, I'll be your number one with a bullet, a loaded gun complex cock it and pull it,"

"C'mon!"

Tidus exclaimed.

"Is this more then you bargained for yeah, Oh, don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closest, wishing to be the friction in your jeans, isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him. I'm just a notch in your bed post but you're just in a line in a song,"

"A loaded gun complex cock it and pull it."

"A loaded gun complex cock it and pull it,"

"Down down in an earlier round and sugar we're goin down swinging, I'll be your number one with a bullet a loaded gun complex cock it and pull it,"

"'We're goin down down"

"Loaded gun complex cock it and pull it."

The audience broke out into an explosion of cheers and screams. Tidus, Rikku, Wakka, Lulu, Gippal and I did the same.

···································································


	18. Nothing But A Dream

Author's Notes: Hey! It's me, yeah sorry I _am_ alive, lol. I know it seems like it's been ages since I've updated on here but I'm really okay guys! Okay so last chapter (to refresh your memory) they went to the Fall Out Boy Concert. Oh yeah and to **Seashell110**, yes I know that it's all heavy metal, I apologize. I honestly don't like heavy metal stuff myself. I just want Yuna to look a bit more "hardcore" then she looks, you know? And most guys are into that stuff. (I can just picture Tidus and Wakka and them getting all into S.O.D and well, personally, I LOVE Fall Out Boy! But yeah..) ANYWAYS, to my other reviewers, you guys are so awesome I don't know what I'd do without you guys! So keep on reading, I know it's kind of boring waiting about 50 years just for Miss Noelle (haha me) to update! I'm SORRY! I've been a bit preoccupied with school lately. Just GOTTA get those A's and B's, lol. Well I am out so remember to **READ AND REVIEW!** Many thanks,

Noelle & Chloè

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙

Chapter 18.

Nothing But A Dream.

TIDUS' POV

I swung open the front door to my sports car and hopped in the front seat. Wakka got in the passenger seat while the rest of the chicks (and Gippal) got into the back. I started up the car, sighing. The concert was pretty awesome.

"Great concert, huh?"

I asked from the front seat.

"Yeah, that was AWWWW-SOME!"

Rikku exclaimed in her usual peppy voice. Gippal chuckled. They were both drunk, there was no doubt about it. Gippal had grabbed the pack of booze from my trunk during the middle of the concert and lugged over towards us. And I saw Rikku filling herself up on it.

Besides Rikku and Gippal, everyone else seemed a bit silent. Even Wakka hadn't said a word. I figured everyone was exhausted. I mean, it was like midnight!

We first stopped at Wakka's crib.

"Hey, concert was awesome, ya? Couldn't have been better... we gotta get together sometime soon again, what do ya say?"

He asked perking his head into my window.

"Yeah, sure thing, it was some pretty cool stuff. It's not like I'm gonna be busy anyways, the old man's got me trapped up all weekend,"

I said stifling a laugh. Wakka chuckled,

"Ya well anytime you wanna do somethin' or just need someone to talk to, remember: I'm only one call away, brudda!"

He said walking towards his house. He waved back at us and I returned the wave. I guess Wakka's always been a good friend. He's not really a bad guy either. He's the type of guy who would be nice to someone who said stuff about him... bad stuff. He's just, really nice you could say.

Down the street a little was Lulu's one-story house. She still had that everyday frown on her face when she got out,

"The concert was great. And I'm glad you've finally realized you're not better than any of us, Tidus, Gippal,"

She said walking towards her house. Oh, c'mon... is she nuts? Think I'm better then her and Yuna? Is she crazy? ..

Ok, well, yeah I sorta once did. But now, I dunno, they're actually not that bad. Even Lulu, crazy gothic chick (or so as I used to label her) isn't that bad.

"See ya Lulu,"

I called out, waving to her. She just nodded a little, then headed inside. Now I just gotta get rid of the two lovebirds in the back.

I stopped at Gippal's four-floor mansion,

"Yo, G, I'll see ya,"

I said as he got out,

"Yeah, later T,"

He responded, still a tiny bit hung over.

"Goodbye Sweetie!"

Rikku squealed, hugging him tightly. Yeah, she was definitely drunk. She then got back in the car. I sighed. Finally, we approached Rikku's two-story average-day house. She jumped out,

"Thanks Tidus! You're soo cool and you should really like go out with Yunie, you guys would look so cute together-"

Before she could say anything more I slammed the car door. Like I _really_ wanted to hear crap like that. I mean, me and Yuna? Yuna and I? Yuna and Me? Tidus and Yuna? Yuna and Tidus? Ugh!

"You still alive back there?"

I called to Yuna who wasn't saying much.

"Yes."

She responded weakly smiling at me. I just shrugged and started the car up again.

"Alrighty. Looks like we're gonna have to see that old man again,"

I mumbled lowly. I heard a giggle escape from Yuna's lips in the back seat. I couldn't help but smile. There was something about her giggle, it sounded so... innocent or somethin'.

Whoa! What are you thinking?

I turned into the driveway trying to erase my previous thoughts. I mean, who wants to dwell over weird stuff like that?

"Listen, Tidus, I had a lot of fun tonight,"

She said, getting out of the car. I got out at the same time,

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun, right?"

The sky was pitch black and all I could see was small specks of stars lighting up a blanket of black. It was kind of romantic. The neighborhood was still, almost peaceful. Yuna's face was lighten up by the moonlight. It gave her this ghostly glow; scary, but somewhat surreal. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the way her eyes were gleaming in the dark: those bi-color emerald and sapphire colored eyes, just blinking momentarily. It was amazing.

Yuna must have gotten the same scenario as I did because her eyes were lighting up as she watched the sky,

"Pretty night,"

I commented realizing it was sort of an awkward silence.

"A bit chilly but..."

I said rubbing my arms as the wind blew a bit strong.

"C'mon let's get inside before Auron has a heart-attack,"

I offered flagging her towards the house. My house looked so awesome in the dark; the huge mansion was just lighting up the whole neighborhood and the street lights made it look even more amazing. The front lawn was perfectly mowed and I could see the protruding outdoor pool and garden in the back yard. I blinked a few times expecting to me in some discrete dream...

"Okay."

Yuna finally replied turning back around to face me. I unlocked the front door. All the lights were off in the house so I figured Auron was snoozing by now. Well, least we know he's not having a heart-attack...

I twirled around in search for Yuna but for some weird reason couldn't find her.

"Um, Yun?"

I asked kind of confused. I mean, she couldn't just disappear! I stepped outside again, looking around. Then suddenly, I found the unexpected: she was in the backyard, glancing at my outdoor pool. It was underground with a lot of lights flaming the pool up.

"Whatcha up to?"

I asked approaching her. She turned around a bit startled,

"Oh! I'm sorry... I was just... it's so... beautiful."

She whispered. I glanced down at the pool watching the direction Yuna's eyes were heading.

"...like you."

I mumbled underneath my breath but I guess I messed up in the 'you can't hear me' department.

"….What did you just say!"

She breathed turning around with a look of atonement. I couldn't keep myself from turning red,

"I-uh, nothing, just um, I was talking about um, yeah, I dunno."

I felt like such an idiot. I probably scared the living crap outta her sayin' that stuff. Heck, she thinks I loathe her. But Yevon, I just can't loathe her anymore. I just can't. Something has changed about me. And I don't even know what the heck it is...

"I don't understand..."

She whispered. What didn't she understand?.. She refused to look me in the eyes.

"What?"

I asked, dumb-founded.

"You...you've always been so... so… mean to me, and just this week has been..."

"Yeah, I know."

I cut her off,

"It's just... I judged you before I knew you. I was just goin' along with the crowd. I never really thought about how you felt I guess... I was a jerk, and I'm sorry."

She looked like she couldn't believe a word I was sayin'.

"No... Tidus, what everyone says is mostly true... I... have gone out with Seymour, I… my eyes are really weird and I really don't have many friends..."

"Don't say that!"

I exclaimed cutting her off,

"So maybe you went out with that fish, but who cares? It was just a mistake and everyone makes mistakes. And well, I dunno I think your eyes are sorta cool."

"Really!"

She asked, really excited. Her eyes were sparkling in a weird way t'night. I couldn't put in words how I felt. Her eyes were just beautiful... unreal... it was like looking into an ocean, then looking into a forest. It wasn't like your average blue eyed chick, it was just... unique in an awesome way.

"Yeah,"

"don't let people bring you down so much...you should just say you don't care and move on."

I said but realized I was using that usual 'lecture' tone Auron uses. Man, gag me right now!

"I know I should. I always let things get to me so much..."

She mumbled now her face buried into her hands,

"It's just... so hard to do so... especially when I really do care."

I sorta didn't get it. Why does she care so much what people say about her? I didn't really care. But then again, girls are sorta like that, aren't they?

"Yeah... but why, Yuna? It's just Dona and her band of skanks. Why do you care what Dona thinks? She's such a bitch."

I asked.

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙

YUNA'S POV.

Tidus had asked me the big question: why do I care what Dona thinks? But really I never have cared what anyone has thought; not even Dona's tribe of skanks. The only person I actually cared about, the one that made me cry my eyes out every single night...

The one person that for some reason could make me melt while looking into his ocean-blue eyes yet make me cry the next moment for some crazy nickname; that one boy that had the most gorgeous hair that represented the color of sunshine on a bright sunny day, and that perfected body of his...

The one that made me fall for so hard when the only thing he had ever done to me was hurt me, the one that I would dream about a night, dream, wish, hope that he wouldn't hurt me anymore, that he wouldn't listen to Dona, that he would leave me alone, that he would love me like I love him...

It was him. It was _you_, Tidus Aoki, it was you. The most beautiful disaster that has ever struck the planet. You're the one who knocks me off my feet and just when I think I have had enough, I keep coming back for more. I keep wishing that you were mine. It's like one second I'm over you, the next something brings me back in the past. Maybe it's when I look into your eyes, it's almost as if I see my reflection, I can see that I want to be with you and that I was meant to be with you...

But that's nothing but a mere dream. The _real_ Tidus would never, ever, want to be with me as in the way I want to be with him. I am nothing but another ordinary girl to him, nothing but the girl next door. I am not a Dona, I am not beautiful nor rich. I don't live in a mansion and I don't have all the guys in the school drooling over my body...

Which means...

We _aren't_ meant to be. So we _can't_ come together, Rikku. We _can't_ go out. We just can't. And even if he did like me, reality wouldn't allow it. He'd lose his reputation, half of his friends, just his whole social status in general.

"Yuna,"

He whispered in that gentle tone that could easily make my heart jump. Yevon, just hearing his voice did the job. Seeing his face was the worst though, it'd suddenly cause my heart to skip three exact beats; almost as if saying: I love you.

"I didn't care what Dona thought. She isn't the one I care about,"

I said quietly. I could tell his face was full of questions but I could just not answer them. How do you go out and say that the only one you care about is the one questioning you about it? How can you tell someone in exact words that when they said what they said it made you go home and cry at night? How can you tell a boy that you've loved all your life that you don't love him anymore and you are over him when you are not? I couldn't lie, yet I couldn't tell the truth. My eyes were lost in direction. I couldn't even look straight at him without looking down. My entire body was freezing, paler than usual, and my eyes were barely open. I was exhausted and lost in thought.

"Well, who _do_ you care about then? I mean, who makes you think that you're a loser, that you're a freak, and all that other bull?"

Tidus asked raising an eyebrow. He has no idea what big affect he's done to me.

"I..."

"Yuna, c'mon, you can tell me,"

He said as I began to try. This wasn't going to be easy.

"I know this may sound completely absurd and a bit... out of the blue but..."

I said, sucking in some breath. Yuna just fess up... you knew you would have to tell him eventually.

"You."

Tidus didn't move.

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙

End Of Chapter.

Author's Notes: Holy crap! Didn't see that coming did ya, Tidus? Wow, this'll really make him feel bad, don't you think? I can sort of relate on this part. You see, one of my good friends likes this guy (or used to like him... or LOVE) but all he ever did was treat her like crap. So me and her had a little talk and she told me how she felt. (Pretty clever, huh?) It's sad, isn't it? The one she loves has drove her into thinking she's completely insane. Tidus doesn't think that now though. But what do you think is in store for next chapter? **_REVIEW_** and you'll see! Well I gotta go so later!

Love always,

-Noelle & Chloè


	19. You're Beautiful

Author's Notes: OMG Noelle's alive, OMG Noelle's alive! Haha yeah I didn't die or anything! I know it's been some time and I'm SO sorry! School has been so hectic. Thank god that there's two days left. Afterwards I'll be on my updating streak :D Sweet huh! Well, Remember to _review_ and thanks for all the reviews I got last chapter :)

-Noelle & Chloè

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙

Chapter 19.

You're Beautiful.

TIDUS.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Well, I sorta knew it but then again I didn't know _all_ of it. So the one who pretty much convinced Yuna Lesca that she was a freak-eyed nobody was… me? I kicked myself mentally. Damn you, Tidus, why are you such a stuck up ass?

The expression on Yuna's face was indescribable. Yevon, I just wanted to apologize for everything.

"Yuna… I, I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

I whispered trying to make her feel better,

"I should've never said those things to you, I didn't know you, I just… believed what I heard I guess…"

"How could you be so ignorant!"

Yuna suddenly cried standing up from the couch, completely exasperated. I didn't know what to say. Suddenly I noticed tears fogging her beautiful bi-colored eyes. I could feel pain aching in my stomach. Yevon might as well kill me.

"You… didn't even take time into getting to know me, you just assumed what _Dona_ said was right! How could you listen to her! I… I just wanted a friend…"

Yuna cried, tears sprinkling down her eyes.

"Yuna, Yuna, listen to me…"

I said, trying to get her to stop crying. She sat back down on the couch, her eyes a bleeding mascara mess. I felt so horrendous. I just wanted to ease her problems, erase the pain, take away the tears. I walked over towards her and sat down next to her,

"I just wanted a chance."

She whispered, choking on tears. I put my arm around her pulling her close to me, not really caring of how it looked or what other people would think; they can all go to hell.

"I'll never hurt you again, I promise…"

I said with the most sincere tone I've ever used before.

"You promised before… then you told everyone how I was 'afraid of the dark'! People think I'm a complete nut now… they don't even know the whole story!"

She sobbed. I pulled her close to me, forming an embrace, and she actually let me. I just wanted to make everything alright, I wanted to clear away all the tears from her face.

"Yuna… I was an idiot then, I didn't know the true you… Now, I dunno… I feel so different, almost like you've changed me. I learned how stupid I was making fun of people I don't know."

I said. I just couldn't hold back how I felt anymore. This was too crazy. Yuna looked up and her beautiful emerald and ocean eyes met my own blue one's; the gaze lingered and I gently put my hand up to her cheek,

"You're awesome Yuna, if anyone ever makes fun of you, it's because they don't know that beautiful person inside of you."

Yuna looked at me as if she couldn't believe a word that came out of my mouth.

"Tidus…"

She whispered but I put my finger to her lips,

"I'm dead serious… I never thought I'd say this to you, Yuna, but you're really the most amazing girl I've ever met… I don't think Dona can even compare. She's nothing compared to you."

To me, Dona was white trash, nothing but white trash. I couldn't stand being around her for five seconds. I couldn't understand how anyone else could either. It's impossible that I actually went out with that whore for a while. She drives me off the wall!

"Please… tell me you're not just saying this."

Yuna said with such empathy in her eyes it took me a while to gain composure,

"I'm not. I mean it. I know it's pretty crazy 'cuz the last few days I've been treating you like shit, but afterwards, for some reason, I regretted all of it."

I responded.

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙

YUNA.

I didn't know if I could actually trust Tidus. He sounded so scrupulous, as if he wasn't lying at all. And just from looking into his eyes, I could tell he wasn't lying. For once, I thought I seen a sensitive side of Tidus Aoki. This, startled me. I couldn't keep my eyes off of his; they were so tranquil, in such a beautiful color, the color of the ocean. I could've just stared into them all night, but Tidus soon backed away.

"I guess… I misjudged you for a while too."

I said underneath my breath. Tidus turned around and looked at me curiously.

"I've always thought you were just like Dona and them, like you didn't have feelings or something. But you really do."

I whispered. This must have been the side of Tidus that he never shows, for I was astonished by it.

"Don't ever let Dona and them push you around, you're better then that."

Tidus suddenly said, turning his back to face me,

"You've never done anything, you don't deserve their crap."

He was right. If anything, I didn't deserve not an inch of it. I already had enough drama from being with Seymour. Speaking of which…

"Tidus… please don't tell anyone about Seymour."

I pleaded. He sat down on the couch across from the one I was on and looked at me worriedly,

"Yuna, he can't just get away with that… that's abuse."

"I know… but… he's just naïve…"

I said, really lost in words. For some absurd reason I didn't want Seymour to get in trouble, to get locked up. I had loved him once, just once, until he lost himself…

"Naïve? _Please_, he was raping you!"

Tidus literally shouted. He then realized how loud he was and quieted down a little,

"I'll make sure he doesn't come near you anymore."

"Tidus… please don't risk yourself to protect _me_, I'm not worth it…"

I said. Why should he? I'm just Yuna, I'm nothing special. It's not like he cares about me anyways, he's just trying to be a man about the situation…

"Yuna, you _are_ worth it. You don't deserve it… you don't deserve any of it. And I'm not gonna let you get hurt again. You've gotten hurt too many times in your life…"

Tidus said with determination. I looked into his eyes and realized how sincere he was, he was serious, dead serious. I couldn't help but smile and looked down bashfully,

"… Thank you Tidus, thank you."

We sat in utterly silence for a while. I then noticed Tidus was asleep. I couldn't help but smile, he looked so peaceful while he was resting. I walked over towards the couch and just stared at him, tracing my hands gently through his perfect hair… Yevon, he was like a dream…

I headed over towards my couch, grabbing my ipod from my suitcase and began dazing off into my own dream world, thoughts of Tidus' sweetness still lingering in my head. The words he had said to me, he had no idea what kind of affect they brought onto me. A smile had been glued onto my lips and it was permanent. I sighed as a song came onto my ipod that always made me sad.

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel, of that I'm sure._

_She smiled at me on the subway, she was with another man._

_But I won't lose no sleep tonight, 'cause I've got a plan._

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful, you're beautiful it's true._

_I saw your face, in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do._

'_Cause I'll never be with you._

Don't own "You're Beautiful"-James Blunt

I glanced over at Tidus. He was still in his own harmonious state. Yevon, he was beautiful; his hair was so amazing, it was all messy, yet so sexy in it's color, the color of sunshine. His features were so perfect, his cute button nose and exotic tanned skin…

Just to touch him would be a dream come true, just to run my hands through his hair without him minding, to stare into the abyss of his eyes for endless hours, for him to hold onto me tight with those muscular arms…

He was so beautiful…

And me?

I was just _freak eyes_…

I sighed. Even if he did care for me somewhat, the world wouldn't allow it. Dona would butt in and ruin everything. I looked at the lamp. Why should I be afraid? Tidus is right here…

I shut my eyes forcefully and turned off the lamp.

I then pulled my sleeping bag cover over my head and closed my eyes trying to fall asleep. For some reason though, my mind wouldn't stop thinking about him…

Yevon, what is he doing to me?

I'm falling all over again…

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙

The Next Day-

TIDUS.

My eyes flickered open, greeted by the sunlight that glared through the windows of the living room. I yawned tiredly and stretched my arms out. I still remembered how awesome last night's concert was. With a grin on my face, I looked over where Yuna slept; it was empty. I raised an eyebrow, and decided to head to the kitchen. Maybe she woke up before me.

Ironically, there she was, sitting at the kitchen table with Auron, who looked like he was ready to lecture anytime now. I slipped into one of the chairs at the table and smiled anxiously,

"Whats for breakfast, old chap?"

I asked jokingly. Auron did nothing but glare at me. Man, what is up with these grouchy old men? Can't they be happy _some_ time?

"I'll cook!"

Yuna exclaimed in a chirpy tone. I grinned,

"See, at least _someone _isn't a grumpy old man around here!"

I pointed out. Yuna looked at me and giggled a little then headed towards the fridge,

"How about… hmmm… pancakes?"

"Just don't burn the house down."

Auron grumbled looking through the daily newspaper. Yuna simply nodded and began making pancakes. I just leaned back in my chair casually yawning a prolonged yawn.

"Soo, what's on the agenda today, old man?"

I asked. Auron looked up at me with pissed off eyes,

"I don't know, whatever you prefer to do."

He snapped.

"How _boring_!"

I complained. Auron didn't say anything, just kept reading.

"Oh! I know what we can do!"

Yuna exclaimed excitedly. She sure was in a friendly good mood today. Change over night or something?

"You see, Wakka called this morning wanting to talk to you, Tidus, he was mentioning something about a big party at Gippal's place, and that it's going to be a pool party!"

She squealed almost running out of breath. Now she was reminding me of Rikku.

"A _pool_ party? Humph."

Auron muttered involved in his "article". I ignored his comment and grinned broadly at Yuna,

"Awesome! When's it start?"

"It's seven until whenever, I guess you can spend the night."

Yuna replied. This sounded like a lot of fun. Gippal _was_ one of the best guys to throw a party. His house was a mansion! It was a lot like mine except his had like a humongous 20 feet pool outside of the house.

"Sweet! I am so going!"

I couldn't be any happier.

"Ahh the joys of teenager parties; alcohol, drugs, and of course, sex."

Auron grumbled. I rolled my eyes; what a killjoy.

"Oh sir Auron! It's just some fun, and we're not going to drink or do drugs or have sex, so you needn't not worry!"

Yuna convinced him with a gentle smile on her face.

"Are you kidding me? That's the best part!"

I whined to her in disbelief. Can't the girl have a little fun?

"Oh dear Yevon."

Auron said grabbing a bottle out of his robe. I looked at him funny. Did he have some booze stashed in there? Yuna was watching him disbelievingly.

"Sir Auron!"

She cried not believing her eyes.

"Pschh, wow Auron, and I thought you were a totally uncool old geezer…"

I said laughing. Auron rolled his eyes and stood up, the bottle in his hand,

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be upstairs entertaining myself. If you go to the party, just don't take any drunks home. I don't want any kids pissing themselves on the wood floor, understand?"

I just shrugged and Yuna nodded. Auron then ascended the stairs downing the bottle.

"What a weirdo…"

I mumbled. Yuna started to giggle. I then looked over at her and we both began cracking up.

············································

End Of Chapter.

Alright, so Gippal's having a huge pool party huh? And um, Auron… haha… wow. Didn't see that coming did ya? Tidus had you all convinced he was an old man… and a killjoy. Haha. Well, remember to review and I'll let you read what happens at the pool party… and Tidus and Yuna's first kiss… hehe. When will that be? Ohh and what about Auron? Is that old man gonna get wasted? When will we ALL find out? Ohh… whenever you review of course :D

Thanks a LOT.—OHH and I do NOT own James Blunt's "Your Beautiful"… JUST WANTED TO MAKE THAT CLEAR :)

-Noelle & Chloè


	20. Kiss The Girl

Author's Notes: Gahh! It's been far too long. Sorry I like died. Haha. Things have been pretty crazy these passed few weeks. But I'm alive. Hope you're all ready for the next chapter, cause I sure am. :D Btw, I think I may write up a new story on so if you wanna check me out there just go to or add me on myspace if you wanna talk. i forget my URL thing so just email me if you want the URL. :) much love,

Noelle.

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙

Chapter 20.

Kiss The Girl.

YUNA.

Sometimes I wonder how things turned out the way they did; how Tidus and I got stuck in the same house for the entire summer, or just how Tidus and I became companions; friends, aquaintances.. _not_ enemies any more. It was an amazement for me to call him a "friend" or be able to share moments of laughter and anguish with him. But, it was also an extremely electrifying amazement. I could not say once that I didn't enjoy this time we had been spending together; I wanted it to last forever.

"Wow, THIS is the party? Looks like Wakka's already trashed this place."

Tidus joked, watching the clamour of people hanging out in front of Wakka's house. It was more of the "in" crowd than anything. I watched nervously, hoping to myself that Dona and her clan wouldn't somehow be in that little clamity over yonder. I felt myself instantly grasp Tidus' arm, almost as if asking for protection. I felt a warmth sensation enter my body and my heart skip a beat at the touch of his skin.

_Oh geez._

"Hey-woah-are you ok? Dona's not there, don't be so uptight."

Tidus advised, grabbing my hand as it clasped his arm. It took us about a minute to realize that we were holding hands. My breathing suddenly slowed in recognition of it. I suddenly looked up into Tidus' ocean-blue eyes, mesmorized by their beauty. I felt myself sink into his gaze as he stared me down. I felt the urge to move closer, but I pulled myself away from it.

_What was that about?_

He does not even like me.

Stepping away, I felt a sway of disappoint take me over. Tidus just sighed and turned around, as we noticed Gippal running towards us. I looked down at my feet, disgruntled by the dumb desicion I made. Why didn't I move forward? Why was I stubborn? What's the worst that could have happened?

_He could have rejected you._

But why on the earth would he do that? He's been too kind lately to do that.

"Yuna? Is everything ok?"

His voice knocked me out of my trance. I quickly regained my composure.

"Yes, sorry. I was just thinking."

I mumbled, ashamedly. Tidus just shrugged and began following Gippal into Wakka's house. I stayed behind for a while thinking things over. Sure, Tidus had been extremely nice, but maybe he just wanted to be friends. Even though I'm so drawn to him, I don't even know how far I would go with him, honestly. He's so gorgeous..

_Yuna! Get your mind out of the gutter._

I shook my head.

All I wanted was a kiss.

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙

TIDUS.

"What was up with Yuna back there? She sure looked like she was out of it,"

Gippal insisted was we walked into Wakka's house. I shrugged, scratching my head, cluelessly,

"I dunno man, she's always like that-"

"When she's around you."

Gippal finished. He was such an instigator, I swear. Rikku's nosiness obviously rubbed off on him.

"You're kidding man. She's like that when she's around every one."

I remarked, trying not to make the situation into such an issue.

"She likes you man. You like her. Seriously, what are you waiting for?"

Gippal inquired, stopping dead in his tracks. I stopped too. What _was_ I waiting for? The girl is absolutely gorgeous, she's nice, cool, but.. why am I not even persuading anything with her? This isn't even like me. Usually when I like a girl, I'm right on it trying to get with her.

But Yuna, it's like.. different.

"I dunno man.. she's soo.. I dunno.. she's like a hardcore good girl, I mean, what if she's never been kissed or anything?"

I asked. I didn't want to be her first kiss or something, that'd be kinda awkward. I mean, what if she thinks it's a bad kiss or something? Or..

_Wow you sure do care what she thinks, don't you?_

Oh brother, I'm done fighting with you. Yuna, also known as "freak eyes", the freak that nobody likes in school, is absolutely beautiful and has caught my eye.. in the weirdest way, but hey, somehow she did it.

"Well, than you could be her first."

Gippal suggested, casually,

"But seriously, she's not gonna like wait forever or something. You should just go for it."

I sighed as he started walking again.

"I know, I just don't wanna scare her or force her into something she doesn't wanna do."

Hearing those words come out of my mouth, both me and Gippal stopped walking. Gippal stared at me with an odd expression and I looked down, a bit surprised with what I had just said.

"Damn. You.. actually like her, don't you?'

Gippal asked, as if seeing through me or something.

"Yeah.. I dunno man."

I responded, kind of embarrassed about the situation.

"You know what, man? You've changed alot. You used to be hard ass Tidus, the popular stuck up ass hole that made fun of everyone and had sex with every girl that was hot, but now you're like.. Tidus, the nice guy who doesn't care what people think and actually wants a real relationship with someone."

Gippal pointed out, almost as in a compliment. I was abit surprised about him giving me credit for that.

"Yeah, I know.. it's almost like.. these previous days have changed me.. like Yuna's changed me.. or something.."

I explained.

"Well people can't change other people, there's only one reason to why you may have changed.."

Gippal suggested, looking at me in a way too serious way. I was kind of nervous to even know what he was gonna say.

"You're in love with her."

My eyes grew wide. What?! Was he crazy?! Me, Yuna, LOVE? He had to of been kidding himself. I couldn't love her, no, no. I just, ugh. That's not even possible. I mean, like is a better word, LOVE is like waay too much.

_You are in love with her, dumb ass._

That's dumb, I couldn't be. I just couldn't.. whatever.

"I know, it's hard to understand. But you gotta accept it sooner or later, man. Cause once you accept it and admit it, you're gonna be the happiest man alive; like me."

Gippal explained a cheesy smile formed on his face. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

_These feelings that I feel for Yuna.. I can't just let them go, I have to tell her.. I have to.. ughh._

And for some reason, I was kinda nervous too. Not because of rejection, just because she might think I'm a complete weirdo, or that I just wanna make out with her.. but that's not true because if I'm in love with this girl..

_Than you have to persue it._

Yeah..

"I gotta find Yuna."

My heart, mind, and voice shouted out the same exact time. A smiled formed across Gippal's lips as I turned around in rush to find Yuna. God, I didn't even know what I was gonna say, or what I would do. But I know I've gotta. She has to know. I have to do this. All these feelings are just ready to be released, they can't just be wasted on nothing. Especially if she feel the same way.

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙

YUNA.

I stood there, contemplating about everything, careless of the rest of the world, when Seymour approached me. I stood in shock of his presence, afraid to what he was going to do now. But I did not move, I stood strong, and almost willing for him to take his precious time within hurting me. My heart yearned for Tidus to come and help me. But I did not speak, nor move; just stood there, stiffly.

Seymour didn't say a word, he actually said absolutely nothing. He moved close to me, close enough to where I could feel his cold breath against my face. He lifted his slimy-bitter fingertips and carressed my cheeks slowly. I felt thousands of chills go down my spine, and I felt nothing but fear and antagonism. But I refused to move. I couldn't bare to move. And just when I thought he was finished, he moved his cold blue lips towards mine.

_NO!_

What in the Earth was he doing? That nasty fish. I wanted to stop him, but my body refused to move. His lips touched mine, creating such an awful sensation take over my body. And something felt wrong, something felt very wrong.

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙

TIDUS.

I seen Yuna at the left corner of my eye. I was kinda surprised to see her standing by Seymour, but I left it be. I was ready to seriously kick the guys' ass until I seen him moving closer to her. She didn't even move! I stared in awe as he carressed his fingertips against her perfected skin and I felt blades of jealousy take me over. I wanted to just kick his ass now. Or maybe even kill him. I dunno. He didn't even deserve to touch her skin though, yet alone be near her.

He didn't deserve being one mile near Yuna.

Yuna was way too amazing for his liking.

My stare lingered at them, when suddenly his lips perched near hers. I thought to myself, if she doesn't move away..

My eyes opened in complete awe and disappointment as I watched him kiss her viciously, without any caution, and without her even moving. Did she like it? Did she want it? And I felt my heart break to millions of pieces. I turned around in haste and ran back to Wakka's house, wanting nothing to do with her any more.

_Wow.. what the heck? Why would she let that slimeball even touch her?! _

I met Gippal at the doors, he was obviously waiting for me. My face clearly showed I was beyond pissed off.

"Man how did things go with Yuna? You don't look too satisfied."

"SHE WAS KISSING SEYMOUR!"

I shouted, my anger just flying right through my body, letting it out into the air. Gippal stared in bewilderment and almost pure shock.

"You're kidding me."

"No, I just seen it!"

I interrupted, angered by my interest in someone who obviously had other ideas.

"Man that's a load of bull shit, he probably forced her into it. Seriously, why are you so worried?"

Gippal asked, raising an eyebrow. Worried?! Pshh.

"Because SHE LET HIM DO IT!"

I snapped back at him, annoyed by his calmness about the situation.

"Maybe? But that doesn't mean she likes him. Seriously, man, I've seen her around you, she's got that glow in her when you smile, it's like, love."

Gippal declared, making hand motions. I sighed, almost wanting to give up completely, when Yuna walked into the room Gippal and I had been talking in. I didn't say a word, neither did Gippal. She stared at us, a rather sad look appearing in her eyes. She almost looked like she wanted to cry.

And suddenly the words just kinda forcefully came out of my mouth,

"Yuna, I need to talk to you."

She glanced over at me, her beautiful bi-colored eyes catching onto mine. I walked towards the stairs, almost directing her to follow, which she did. We accompanied the first bedroom on the second story. I closed the door behind us and I seen her facial expression change to a bit uptight one.

"Alright. So I seen you with Seymour.."

I began, but she cut me off,

"I didn't know how to get away. I felt so weak at his touch, as if he was so much stronger than me. It made me feel worthless."

I took a seat on the bed, motioning her to sit next to me, and than looked into her eyes, finding nothing but trustworthiness and security. And I couldn't help but believe her words; they were as hard as rocks, and I knew, I just knew, she was telling the truth.

"Yuna.."

I whispered, moving closer to her. I felt my sudden feelings inside change a bit. What was taking over me? I suddenly left the ability to speak, enticed by Yuna's sapphire and emerald-colored eyes that were sparkling with curiosity. Her lips, they suddenly were emphasizing invitation. And I felt mine, almost instantly move forward. I closed my eyes, and kept moving closer and closer.

_Comon Yuna, don't get scared and back out of this._

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙∙

YUNA.

I felt my entire insides trembling with excitement and anxiety as I watched Tidus move towards me, his lips inviting mine to meet. His eyes were closed and I felt the urge to move forward. My heart was beating over one thousand miles per hour, and every thing in time seemed to stop, including the voices chattering loudly outside of the bedroom. They were almost all mute, and all I could feel was the moment that was set right in front of me. My heart was beaming it's brightest color, and I felt my eyes close instantly, my lips perching closer towards his.

I felt as if I had suddenly become the most beautiful girl on the planet, along with the luckiest. For years, I had dreamt about the moment; about the soft touch of his lips, the enticing feel of his skin, and now, I had it right in the grasp of my hands.

And than it happened; so slowly, but yet surely. I felt our lips touch in perfect unison. A spark took me over from the top of my body unto my very simple toes. My heart was literally leaping out of my chest, my breath; slowing down at the touch of his hand on my face. The trembling inside of me had suddenly tooken over my entire body, my heart smiling with much achievement and completion. This was maybe the best moment I had experienced yet. I did not know how to define my feelings for this gorgeous young man, but suddenly my infatuation for him had taken me over. I felt my fingertips run through his perfected golden-blonde hair, my eyes opening in much animation I could not describe. Every moment with him seemed to last forever, and I couldn't describe what I had just felt with a simple page, even one thousand pages wouldn't work for me. This feeling, it's indescribable. And opening my eyes to see his smile, had made my night much better than it was before.

It was almost as if I had felt his own feelings exchange with mine, the feelings I had been questioning for the longest time. And my own questions had been answered with these amazing clauses. And I could only beam at the thought of it. For a moment, I wanted to just stay there, looking into his eyes, holding onto him, but than fate got the best of both of us.

"Crap, we've gotta get back to my house.. Auron's gonna be mad."

Tidus broke the silence that had left us smiling without knowing why. My smile suddenly broke and I felt disappointment at the thought of not having his touch or those feelings any further. I kept praying endlessly that it would happen again some day. Some day not too far from now.

_Please let this not be the only time._

And I could only call my behavior one thing...

_Love-stricken._


	21. I'll Always Be Here For You

Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

TIDUS

It was perfect—the kiss between Yuna and I. And I knew that it was the first time that I had ever kissed a girl and actually had it meant something. It sounds so stupid, but it was the truth. All my other ex-girlfriends were just all about the way they look, and they only used me because they wanted a good reputation. I actually found it possible that deep inside, Yuna was more then that. She was much more then that. And maybe that's why I was crazy about her.

I was done disowning thoughts that were obsessive or thoughts that always had something to do with her. I knew that it was true—I knew I had fallen for her. I mean, even my best friend, Gippal had noticed. I was so infatuated by her that it was sickening. All my friends were learning to accept it—why couldn't I? I was sick of fighting with the voice inside of my head. . .I just went in for the kiss. And the kiss had settled everything; I was in love with Yuna.

I didn't even want to break the kiss, honestly. That's how much it meant to me, that's how much I was captivated by this girl and her abnormal colored eyes. . .I loved them. I could stare into them for hours. They were like an ocean of teal and sapphire, and they were gorgeous. I was foolish for ever referring to them as "freak eyes", because they were beautiful, without a doubt. . .I couldn't keep my eyes off of them. Compared to every other girls' eyes, Yuna's was the best. It made me wonder why I was so mean to her before, why I hadn't been enticed with her before, why I had shunned her instead of adoring her. It all baffled me. But maybe this is for the best—maybe the timing just wasn't right. . .maybe I needed to grow up.

We rushed home. I knew Auron was going to have his undies in a bunch anyways. He always worried so much about us. I never understood why. Maybe he knew we were into each other. . .it wasn't hard to guess that we'd end-up like this. Our story is so cliché. . .we hated each other, and then we seen passed the flaws in each other and see something completely different—seeing each other in another light. It happened a lot with people, but for some reason, to me, it didn't feel like just another clique romance—it was so much more. It wasn't just lust that caused me to pull in for that kiss—it was something a lot more. . .something I have never felt before.

And I was happy.

Wow, was I happy.

The week seemed to go by in a blur. Nothing seemed to happen. . .just the usual hang out with my friends, Yuna tags along, Auron worries. .

From afar, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I didn't know why, but at the same time, I could name off twenty different reasons why I couldn't. My friends would give me strange looks, and ask me if I was all right sometimes. . .but I could only smile and nod.

As days passed by, I began to realize a lot of things. The summer wasn't going to last forever, nor was the time I spent together with Yuna going to last forever. I felt like I should tell her my true feelings, but as the idiot I was, I was afraid to. Sure, she may have let my tongue go in her mouth, but was she ready to hear that I was in love with her? Has she ever even heard that before? Did she know what love was?

Heck, I didn't even know the exact definition of love, to be truthful. All I know, is that with Yuna, I get this amazing. . .surreal feeling, a feeling I've never gotten before, and that if it isn't love, then I don't know what love could possibly be. I've never been on cloud nine with anyone, but just standing next to her, I feel this sensation. . .it's like fireworks and by her side 24-7, and I see them whenever I'm near her. I feel like I'm floating on air, and everybody else has just disappeared—it's just Yuna and I. I could try and explain more and more, but it's like. . .it would take me forever to write out all the feelings combined. I doubt I even could—there's so much to say. . .it's all too indescribable.

We were watching the sunset at my house, it was the last week of summer. . .definitely the best summer of my life. I was burnt from all of the extra sunlight, and she was bronzed by it. . .she took my breath away, even more.

"Yuna. . ."

I said carefully, trying to get her attention. She placed those eyes on me, sending jolts of electricity throughout my body,

"Look, I wanted to tell you before summer ends, because, well. . .I feel like it's needed to be said. I hope this doesn't scare you or something. . ."

I began, nervously. Her eyes showed that she was interested, and she didn't look frightened yet, but there was something in her eyes that surprised me. The way she looked at me, it kind of reminded me of the way I looked at her—with that spark in my eye, that admiration I had for her. . .maybe she really did care about me too. . .as much as I cared about her.

"That kiss, . . . I felt something."

I said simply, my eyes locking with hers with intensity. There was so much emotion in the air, I could've passed out, but I had to continue,

"I. . . think I'm in love with you, Yuna."

YUNA

My heart was racing faster than the speed of sound. I could hardly breathe. I could not believe what he had just said, and had he tried to kiss me, I would've been so breathless, I wouldn't be able to. I about fainted. I loved the boy so much I could've cried out of happiness. And at the same time, I was scared that he was going to get the wrong impression by the way I looked so unwell.

"Yuna?! Are you alright?"

He asked, suddenly noticing my pale face. I knew I had to speak up, but I did not know what to say. I loved him too. I've loved him since the moment I locked my eyes on him. I loved him when he continuously taunted me, when he made fun of my "freak eyes", I had loved him when he made me feel so inferior to him and his clique, when he had been so mean to me that I cried myself to sleep at night. . .I've loved him throughout all of it. And though I denied it in my head—I knew I have always loved him.

"I understand if you don't. . .it's alright, it's kind of quick, and I was mean to you for a long time. . .this is my fault,"

He seemed to be disappointed, his eyes showing nothing but sadness and agony with my silence. He sighed heavily and began to walk away. I stepped forward, regaining my ability to speak,

"I. . .wait,"

I spat, my voice finally working. I was trembling from the inside and out. What was wrong with me? Had I been going crazy? I was addicted to this boy—everything about him; to the way he messed with his hair when he was thinking, to the way that he smiled so brightly over absolutely nothing. He meant everything to me, and I could not voice my own feelings. Tears freely flew down my cheeks and I weakly fell to the ground.

Tidus looked at me with worried eyes and hurried to my side,

"Yuna?! What.."

"I love you too, I. . .have loved you since I met you."

My voice was shaky and I sobbed along with the feeling that was being expressed with my tone. Tidus looked down at me, stunned by my tears and response. He bended down towards me, and put a hand to my cheek,

"No you haven't."

"Yes. . . I have."

I retorted, throbbing from the amount of emotion that had taken me over. He shook his head,

"Yuna. . . you shouldn't have, I was such a jerk. But through this time, we've spent together, I really do care about you, it's made me realize how stupid I was, judging you, I was ignorant. . .forgive me, Yun."

"I forgave you. . .at first, I thought you were just like any other boy, but truly, you are different then I first suspected. I loved you from your looks, but there's more to you than that."

I whispered, looking into his eyes with sincerity. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me off the ground, sending butterflies to be felt in my stomach,

"Yeah, all I've ever wanted to do was prove that to you. . .I'll always be here for you, Yuna."

He kissed my forehead gently, and wrapped his arms around me. I felt a sensation take over me with the feel of his arms around me. I felt protected and strong within his grasp. I was floating—and there was no better feeling in the world. I just wanted to stay there, forever in the moment. I felt as though it was meant to be—supposed to be, as if he was supposed to be the one to sweep me off of my feet in the end. Everything felt so flawless when I was with him—nothing was wrong, everything was like heaven. It was the closest that I had ever been to it. And I did not want to leave his arms. . .ever.

"What is going on in here?!"

We instantly broke the embrace when we found Auron standing at the door, staring at us with rage. I looked at Tidus, searching for the answers in his expression—but found nothing.

"Uh. . . Yuna, she, was kind of sad. . .I was just cheering her up,"

Tidus said, his eyes full with lies. Auron shook his head angrily,

"Braska and Jecht would not tolerate this. Nor would I. . .this has to stop!"

"What!? Sir Auron!"

I exclaimed, outraged by his rudeness. What business does he even have interfering with our love lives, anyways?

"You can't just control our lives. . .I care about Yuna—"

"You're hurting her, boy, you're hurting her."

Auron cut Tidus off with a stern tone. I looked at Tidus, a confused look on my face. How was he hurting me?

"I'm not going to hurt her, old man."

"What? Do you actually believe you two can afford being together? Did you forget about the future, Tidus? You're going to completely different colleges. It is foolish, plus, Jecht wouldn't want this."

Auron snapped, staring at us, miffed by our "foolish" choices. I looked up at Tidus, expecting a response from him. He looked down though, a blank expression on his face.

"I don't care what Jecht would want. And we can still be together—Auron you can't run my life. . .if I love Yuna, then I love Yuna, just because you're lonely and you don't have a lover!"

He shouted, fuming at Auron. I was surprised by the way he stood up to Auron. I would never be able to yell at Sir Auron like that. He was too powerful of a man.

"Tidus, as Jecht's son, you are going to walk into his footsteps and defeat Sin, and disappear, you know that's your future after college. . . even if you wanted to, you could not make this work."

A sickening feeling went over me as Auron continued speaking. I suddenly had a distaste for being near Tidus. I forgot about the future. I forgot about everything. I forgot who Tidus was—Jecht's son. I felt weak, livid, and as if I was nothing. I began to walk away, Tidus pulled me back,

"No, don't, Yuna, don't even listen to him—he's full of lies, I'm not going to walk in his footsteps, I'd rather die then be just like him—"

"It is your destiny. . .how can you go against that?!"

I cried, looking at him with incredulity. He shook his head, pulling me closer to him again,

"He doesn't want this—but I do. Just trust me, Yuna, we'll make this work. . .we just have to work together. I love you, I want to make it work. . .I love to be with you, it's the most amazing feeling I've ever felt with anyone."

"You're hurting her."

Auron's words pained me as he continued saying it over and over again. His voice was dry and angry. I closed my eyes bitterly,

"I never thought I'd do anything against Sir Auron's voice—"

"Yun, Auron's just an old man who pities himself because he doesn't have anyone to love, don't listen to him, listen to me. . ."

"Okay, . . . fine. I trust you."

"You're making a big mistake."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
